


Omovember 2019

by Alistair Lacroix (FabulousMurder)



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Animal Traits, Assassination, Assisted Peeing, Bedwetting, Beheading, Bladder Control, Consensual Beating, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dragonfolk, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Erogenous Horns, Gen, Gore, Hand Jobs, Horns, I SWEAR I DIDN'T, IT'S PEE. THERE'S PEE. OKAY?, Impact Play, Killing, M/M, Murder, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, THERE'S ALSO NON-CON, Tails, Trapped In Elevator, Violence, Wetting, i didn't mean for it to go this far, male omorashi, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMurder/pseuds/Alistair%20Lacroix
Summary: Prompts: halehavetogosometime (* content warning)Day 1: Curse/MagicDay 2: Desperate During Sex*Day 3: Desperate in the Middle of the NightDay 4: Desperate During a PerformanceDay 5: Desperate in the Driver's SeatDay 6: Not Allowed to GoDay 7: Desperate While Walking HomeDay 8: Desperate in a Costume*Day 9: Desperate in ClassDay 10: Available Bathroom is Subpar*Day 11: Desperate on an Aeroplane*Day 12: Desperate During a MassageDay 13: At The BeachDay 14: Unexpected Diuretic Effects*Day 15: Wetting on a DareDay 16: Desperate on a Date*Day 17: Potted Plant/GardenDay 18: Desperate Dream*Day 19: Needs AssistanceDay 20: Wetting For A PlanDay 21: Desperate While HidingDay 22: Desperate During a FightDay 23: On a BoatDay 24: While campingDay 25: Telling a story of an incidentDay 26: Desperate while on the phone/video chatDay 27: Deliberate holding as part of a gameDay 28: Interrupted on the way to the bathroomDay 29: Surprised or scared (into wetting/while desperate)*Day 30: Free choice (Stuck in Elevator)
Relationships: Dragathel/Julgres, Ekna Sonze/Thirzuh Elxysis, Elijah Yang/Luca Zhang, Erial Vu/Chunhee Song, Erial Vu/Client, Jhaan Urifaela/Azariah Neritoris, Junjie "Justin" Zhao/Ai "Alan" Li, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sastazial/Nova Nightfog, Semyaza/Sejitzuel, Sinnafain Xilbalar/Syvis Vatora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	1. Day 1: Curse/Magic

Sinnafain sat in his workshop quietly snacking on some “chips” as the humans called them while brewing a new potion for his shop. As the sign in the front of his shop suggested, he sold evil magical items that bestowed curses of varying severity. This was meant to be a very temporary, low severity curse, definitely not lethal, but also distinctly unpleasant. The elf inspected the potion in a clear flask. The shimmery golden liquid was thin and had no scent but he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to put it in his mouth to find out what it did.

“Sinnabun?” Syvis’s voice cut through the still air of Sinnafain’s workshop.  _ Perfect _ . “Are you almost done with your work?” Sinnafain turned his chair around to look at Syvis. He knew very well why the elf was here. The small fidgeting movements of the sex-addicted elf’s legs told him all he needed to know.

“I’m almost done,” Sinnafain said, “Would you like to help me test this potion? It’s very temporary and not lethal, but I’m not quite sure what it does yet, and it’s much harder to make detailed observations when you use things on yourself.” Syvis nodded and walked over to Sinnafain’s workbench. The albino was all too trusting and Sinnafain knew that very well as he took a small spoon and prepared one small dose of the potion. Sinnafain held the spoon out to Syvis and the elf gently closed his lips around the spoon. He made a slightly pained expression as he swallowed the brew and recoiled a bit.

“Ew, it’s bitter,” Syvis said. Sinnafain nodded and wrote down ‘bitter taste’ on his notes quickly, “I don’t… feel any different, though?” Syvis said, tapping his chin. Sinnafain reached out and touched the albino’s forehead, then his cheeks, and finally his neck. He didn’t feel like he had a fever, his bones hadn’t turned to jelly, his muscles still had strength, his hair was still attached to his head, and his teeth were still straight and white, so what  _ had _ happened?

“We should wait and see, but no need to sit around here, yeah?” Sinnafain said and stood up. Syvis nodded. Sinnafain didn’t even need to read the albino’s mind to know what he had to say next, “We should wait to make sure we’ve recorded all the results of the test before we have sex, though,” Sinnafain chided Syvis softly. Syvis blushed and looked away from Sinnafain.

“I didn’t say anything about that,” Syvis said, embarrassed. Sinnafain clicked his tongue as best he could with the extra row of shark teeth in his mouth, “We should have supper then,” Syvis continued, still averting his eyes in embarrassment. 

“Ah, yeah. Did you already make dinner or do you want me to help?” The two entered back into the living part of their home. Syvis fidgeted some more as Sinnafain touched his shoulders. As they entered the kitchen, Sinnafain inspected the beginnings of what he assumed was Syvis preparing supper for them both. He washed his hands carefully and set to work helping Syvis prepare dinner. The albino elf was, truthfully, a far better cook than him, so he just followed Syvis’s instructions as best he could.

After a bit, they’d completed preparations for their supper and Syvis set to work with the actual cooking. With a flick of his wrist, Sinnafain lit their stove with magic. Syvis fixed himself a glass of water to drink while he cooked. The elf was sensitive to heat and had some difficulty regulating his body temperature unaided when near a heat source. Sinnafain watched his back as he cooked. The albino was graceful and elegant as he moved through the kitchen. He sipped his water quietly as he worked.

“Here, try this,” Syvis said and came over to where Sinnafain was sitting with a small spoonful of food. Syvis carefully fed Sinnafain the food, being mindful of the elf’s shark teeth as he did. The food only sat on Sinnafain’s tongue for a moment before he swallowed it.

“It’s good,” Sinnafain said. Syvis smiled ear-to-ear as Sinnafain complimented him. The albino’s red eyes sparkled with joy as Sinnafain patted his head gently. Syvis’s eyes suddenly widened and he chewed his lip anxiously, “Are you all right, Syvis?” Sinnafain said. Syvis nodded, but he was trembling.

“I didn’t…” Syvis looked back to his glass of water, “It wasn’t  _ that _ much,” He whimpered. Sinnafain noted the elf’s behaviour in his head quietly. It was obvious to him that Syvis needed to pee, even if the albino wasn’t about to tell him.

“Are you ill?” Sinnafain feigned ignorance and reached out to lightly touch the elf’s forehead. Syvis shook his head frantically.

“I just… all of a sudden…” His voice was breathy and strained. Sinnafain could feel the magic radiating off of Syvis and it became clear to him what the potion had done. He stood up and put one arm around Syvis’s upper back to support him. Syvis did his best to stand up, but his whole body was shivering. They took a few steps towards the kitchen doorway before Syvis paused, squeezing his legs together tightly.

“Do you need me to carry you?” Sinnafain said. Syvis nodded furiously, jamming his hands between his legs. Sinnfain reached down and picked up the smaller elf bridal style so he could hold himself. As he lifted the elf into his arms, he became acutely aware of the little amount of dampness around the elf’s groin. Syvis hid his face in Sinnafain’s chest, continuing to hold himself tightly.

Sinnafain moved as quickly as he could without jostling Syvis too much. The albino’s eyes were full of tears and panic as he squirmed in his lover’s arms. Sinnafain pretended not to notice the growing wetness around the elf’s crotch as he slowly climbed the stairs up to the second floor of their home.

Sinnafain kicked the door open lightly and set Syvis down in front of the toilet. The albino elf just stood with his hands clasped between his legs, staring down at the toilet forlornly. Sinnafain was going to say something before he noticed the small but steady stream of urine dripping out of Syvis’s pants leg. He looked up at Sinnafain sadly, his beautiful red eyes glistened with tears. He was blushing so badly that his ears had begun to turn red. The soft dripping and pattering sound was the only sound breaking the silence of the room. After a moment, the stream slowed to a stop and they stood there in a stunned, awkward, silence.

“I’m sorry,” Syvis sniffled. Patches of wetness streaked down the elf’s pants. A puddle had gathered around his bare feet. Sinnafain gently pulled the albino elf into a hug, stroking his hair gently. “I’m sorry, Sinnfain. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay, Syvis, you don’t need to apologise,” Sinnafain said softly. Syvis burst into tears and gripped Sinnafain’s shirt, burying his face in the taller elf’s chest. Sinnafain gently stroked Syvis’s hair. “Let me run you a bath.” Syvis nodded slowly and started stripping off his clothes. Sinnafain gently tilted the elf’s chin up and pecked him on the lips, “And then we can fool around since you’ve been such a good little test subject,” Sinnafain purred.


	2. Day 2: Desperate During Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Desperate During Sex
> 
> Please BE WARNED, this contains non-consensual sex acts!

Erial arrived at the meeting spot with his client a bit early as usual. He wore a nice button-up with a blazer and some nice dress pants. Dress clothes were, really, the only thing he spent any money on. He considered them tools of the trade. He checked his watch. He had a few minutes to himself and decided to grab a bottle of water from the nearby vending machine. He sat down on a bench and sipped on his water, scrolling through his social media quietly.

“Erial, early as always. Good to see you,” His client said as he approached. Erial smiled sweetly at the man who was no less than twice his age. He was glad to see that he hadn’t underdressed. He had been hesitant about the blazer over the suit, but the blazer was so much more comfortable.

“Nice to see you too, Marcus,” Erial said. The deceptively sugary-sweet tone of Erial’s voice was only matched by the kind, happy facial expression he’d mastered through years of his work. He stood up and Marcus put his arm around Erial’s shoulders. Erial didn’t recoil. He stayed relaxed as they walked to Marcus’s car. Marcus opened the door for Erial and gently closed it behind him while Erial got himself situated. Erial trusted Marcus as much as he could trust a client. He knew he was in no danger.

“Thank you for coming with me on such short notice,” Marcus said, as he climbed into the drivers’ seat. Erial nodded. Marcus seemed more fidgety than usual, but Erial assumed it was just the general jitters the older man got when he had to go to big work functions like the one Erial was accompanying him to today. Erial sipped on his water as they drove from the train station to the event hall.

Marcus gently took Erial by the hand and lead him into the event hall. He showed his work ID to the bouncer and took Erial inside the event. Erial felt so out of place at these kinds of events. It didn’t matter how many times he was ‘invited’ to one, they always felt awkward to go to as an escort. He was nothing like any of these people. Marcus kept Erial by his side as he mingled, knowing the boy didn’t like to be alone at these kinds of events.

“Erial, baby, you drink chardonnay, right?” Marcus doted on him. Erial nodded, all smiles, as Marcus got him a glass of chardonnay to sip on. Erial knew the rules well. One glass of wine, no more, or else you might get tipsy and make a fool of yourself. He sipped his wine as Marcus lead him around by the hand, mingling with the important people at the event. Erial didn’t understand a word of what was being said. All the tech jargon was going right over his head, though he did his best to nod and seem engaged. Erial finished his glass of wine and went to get himself a glass of water when Marcus stopped him, “Would you like more chardonnay, love?” He said. He seemed overly fidgety and Erial wondered for a moment if he’d intended to drug him or something.

“Oh no, I couldn’t,” Erial said, “You know how it is if I drink too much,” He giggled fakely. Marcus shook his head and quickly flagged down a waiter to get another glass of chardonnay. Erial was suspicious, but if the drink was coming directly from the bartender, there was no reason to suspect it, right? He didn’t want to seem ungrateful or rude in front of the people that Marcus worked with and for, so he took the drink and sipped it tentatively. The drink didn’t taste any different and Marcus had never done anything harmful to him before, so why would he start now?

By the time Erial finished his second glass of wine Marcus already had a third glass of wine for him. Erial’s head was spinning with confusion as he sipped the third glass of wine. Luckily, he wasn’t a lightweight, so the alcohol wasn’t going to his head, but it was going to his bladder. He shifted his weight a bit, trying to keep an air of elegance as he did. It wasn’t an urgent need yet, but he knew that it wouldn’t stay that way forever.

Marcus’s eyes flicked over to Erial as he squirmed a bit. They made eye contact for a moment before Marcus placed another glass of wine in front of Erial. Erial did his best not to grimace at the glass, but he picked it up and sipped at it quietly. He could feel the liquid making its way to his bladder quickly, as alcohol often did. He didn’t really feel like drinking the fourth glass of wine and only took a sparing sip every so often. He looked around the room quietly, trying to find a bathroom just in case.

Marcus put a hand on Erial’s knee and lightly stroked his kneecap. Erial smiled at Marcus weakly but continued to look around for a bathroom. He sipped his wine gingerly, trying his best not to fidget his legs. Marcus continued to eye him quietly and Erial wondered briefly to himself if he was upset with him. Marcus continued to gently stroke Erial’s knee and thigh as Erial began to chew on his lip to try and distract himself from the nagging pressure in his abdomen.

“Ah, Erial, sweetie, we should get going,” Marcus said abruptly. Erial was going to protest, but Marcus took his hand and quickly lead him out of the event. The event had been coming to a close, people had been leaving, so it made sense, but Erial had wanted to find a bathroom before leaving. He followed behind Marcus, though it was more of being dragged than truly following. He knew the next stop was a hotel somewhere and hopefully, the hotel would have a bathroom he could slip off to in the lobby. If not, there would be a bathroom in the room itself, so it would be fine either way.

Erial allowed Marcus to let him into the passengers’ seat of his car once more and he fiddled with the seat belt. It seemed like Marcus was taking an  _ awfully long _ time to get back in the drivers’ seat, and Erial shifted uncomfortably with the seat belt pressed against his abdomen. He was about to call out to Marcus when the older man opened the door and slid into the seat.

“Sorry, sorry, I thought there was a problem with one of my tires,” Marcus apologised. Erial found it harder and harder to believe the man as he spoke, but he assumed that had more to do with the growing need in his bladder. He shivered and turned his attention out the window, openly fidgeting his legs now that they were away from the prying eyes of Marcus’s coworkers and superiors. Erial whimpered as the car hit a speed bump. He squeezed his legs together a bit, hoping Marcus wouldn’t notice or ask about it.

Erial wasn’t sure how long had passed, but he was sure that there was definitely a hotel closer than whichever hotel they were going to now. Heck, even a seedy motel where hookers go to die would suffice for what he needed right now. He shifted his weight in the seat, trying to relieve the pressure on his bladder by any means possible. The last thing he wanted to do was piss himself in Marcus’s car.

“H-Hey, Marcus,” Erial’s voice wavered, “Are we almost there?” He didn’t want to seem needy or demanding, but he was starting to become desperate. He rested his hand over his crotch, trying to apply some kind of pressure without outright holding himself.

“Yeah,” Marcus said. The man seemed distracted, probably by driving, “We’ll be there in a minute or so.” Erial nodded. He could feel the weight of gravity pulling downwards on his bladder, making him feel even more desperate. After a moment, Marcus pulled into a parking lot near a reasonably nice hotel that was just  _ way _ too far away from the event venue as far as Erial was concerned. Marcus came around to let him out of the car and Erial slowly pulled himself out of the car. As he stood up, it felt like the liquid in his bladder was physically sloshing around and making itself known.

“A-Ah,” Erial moaned softly to himself, he hoped. He followed Marcus into the lobby of the hotel. His steps were a little more clumsy than usual as he tried to keep his legs as close together as he possibly could. As soon as he was inside the doors, he frantically looked around for a bathroom. As he followed Marcus to the front desk, he spotted a bathroom, but before he could go, Marcus, grabbed his wrist gently.

“Ah, we need a second keycard,” Marcus said, fumbling for words. The concierge looked confused as he was already preparing a second keycard, but he nodded. Erial whined softly, jamming his free hand between his legs openly. Marcus seemed to ignore his plight and held onto his wrist. After receiving the keycards, Marcus pulled him into the elevators quietly.

“Marcus,” Erial said, “I...I wanted to use the bathroom before heading up here,” He admitted. Erial shifted his weight from one foot to the other, playing with the fabric of his pants anxiously.

“No! You can’t!” Marcus blurted out. Erial was taken aback and he must have looked it as Marcus immediately became embarrassed, “I mean, I’ll pay you extra! Just, please, uhm, have sex with me without going to the bathroom first!” Erial was stunned into silence for a moment. He opened his mouth but he didn’t have anything meaningful to say.

“...But… I can’t hold it that long,” Erial whimpered, “Especially not while having sex…” All the talk about peeing was making his need even worse and he jammed his free hand back between his legs.

“Even better!” Marcus blurted out again and once again, Erial found himself stunned into silence.

“... Five-hundred dollars,” Erial stammered.

“Deal!” Marcus didn’t even skip a beat before taking out his wallet and offering Erial several hundred dollar bills. Erial took the cash from Marcus but he wasn’t even focused on it at all. He’d thrown out the number haphazardly and while he didn’t feel it was too low of a number, he hadn’t expected Marcus to just  _ have _ five hundred dollars on him in cash.

The doors of the elevator opened as Erial stuffed the cash into one of his pockets. Marcus pulled him down the hall to the room that was marked on the keycards and swiped one of them to open the door. The door had barely closed behind them when Marcus immediately turned and began to take Erial’s clothes off. Erial wasn’t complaining, for once, at the eagerness. He didn’t really want to pee on his clothes and he also didn’t want to stop holding himself either. He moved his hands only long enough for Marcus to remove his clothes and drop them on the floor and in seconds he was naked. He shivered as the cold air touched his skin, but Marcus was already stripping himself as well.

Erial made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. As Marcus removed his pants, his erect cock sprung out of its previous cage. Erial wasn’t super surprised that the man was aroused. It was clear he had a thing for this whole thing. Erial got the sense that there wasn’t going to be too much foreplay tonight and he was momentarily grateful for his rigid training that kept his body nice and relaxed.

Marcus already had a condom on by the time he got over to the bed and the surface of the condom didn’t just glisten, it dripped with the excess lube that had been applied. It was almost grotesque how much lube had been used, but Erial wasn’t complaining. He laid back onto the pillows, slowly moving his hands away from his crotch. The stress of holding was much greater without his hand gripping his cock, but that wasn’t what Marcus was paying for.

Marcus stared down at him hungrily, like he was a piece of meat. It took all of Erial’s willpower to not grimace in discomfort from the pressure in his abdomen. Marcus gently touched his abdomen. The soft flesh was slightly swollen with the pressure in his bladder. Erial furrowed his brow slightly. As Marcus prodded at his abdomen, a small spurt leaked out of his cock.

Erial whimpered, embarrassment flushing through his body. Marcus continued to poke at his bladder for a moment before he pushed Erial’s legs up a little and roughly penetrated him. It was uncomfortable at first, but not painful, thanks to Erial’s consistent anal training. The penetration, however, jolted his pelvic floor violently. A noticeable dribble leaked down his body before he managed to regain control of his bladder.

“It’s okay, baby,” Marcus said. His eyes searched Erial’s face as he slowly moved his hips, “You can just let go,” He whispered. Erial covered his face in humiliation as Marcus fucked him. He wasn’t sure if it was the humiliation of wetting himself or how desperate he was to pee, but he wasn’t able to will himself into arousal like he normally was able to.

Erial felt like Marcus’s cock was directly nudging his bladder and each thrust forced a tiny little spurt out. He knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he wanted to hold on to the shred of dignity he had left. Marcus’s breathing above him had become heavy and the look on his face disgusted Erial. His blank, vacant, but still distinctly sexual stare through Erial’s face made him want to vomit. His countenance was pretty flawless, but he was sure that even he looked a little bit less interested than he normally could feign.

Despite the obvious disinterest from Erial, Marcus seemed to be almost in a trance as he fucked the younger man. Erial’s mouth was open, but no sound was coming out. He tried to let his mind wander away from his situation to a happy place, but the steady dribble of pee dripping down between his legs kept pulling him away from his happy place. The feeling of the sheets being wet underneath him made him feel filthy and gross. A particularly rough thrust from Marcus crumbled Erial’s control into dust. Erial covered his face to hide the tears pricking his eyes as he felt the stream of urine running down his body and under his back.

“Oh, honey, it’s okay,” Marcus purred. Erial bit his lip to keep his voice silenced. Erial could feel his lip trembling and he fought for a new kind of control. He could feel Marcus drooling on him and he felt his stomach somersault. He was used to vomiting, but he’d never felt this way during sex before. Above him, Marcus made a guttural groaning noise. Erial didn’t move his hands away from his face. Marcus’s movements stopped and the man pulled away from Erial, “Thank you, sweetie. Do you want to cuddle?” Marcus said. The sweet tone of his voice made Erial want to die. He rolled out of the bed, grimacing at the clammy, wet feeling of his skin.

Erial ignored Marcus and stood up out of the bed as fast as he could. He could take a shower, but he didn’t want to  _ be here _ anymore. He dressed as quickly as he could, doing his best to ignore the gross, wet feeling underneath his clothes. They could be washed, but he needed to leave. He gathered his things quietly and shuffled out of the room as fast as he could. He slipped past the concierge, not making any kind of eye contact with the concierge at the desk. As soon as he was outside, he took out his phone and dialled Chunhee’s number.

“Eri? What’s up? Aren’t you with a client?” Chunhee’s voice crackled through the speaker and Erial whimpered and began to cry, “Eri? Are you still sharing your location with me? I’ll come to get you. Stay on the phone with me, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll even speed.”


	3. Day 3: Desperate In The Middle Of the Night

Luca shifted awake. He was momentarily frightened by the dark, unfamiliar room he was in before he realised where he was. Elijah slept soundly next to him with one arm and one leg over Luca’s body. The student was a restless sleeper at best and usually ended up in some weird position on top of Luca when the bartender would spend the night. Elijah let out a monster snore that made Luca jump very slightly. Elijah’s limbs weren’t painful on top of him, but they were heavy enough that moving them would almost definitely wake him, and Luca was more than aware of how little sleep the student was getting as he worked on his thesis.

Luca turned his head to gaze at Elijah through the dark. He couldn’t stare into the man’s eyes while he was asleep, but he could daydream about them. Elijah was insecure about his eyes. Luca understood why, but he still thought the baby blue irises were beautiful and unique. He hesitated to stroke Elijah’s hair while he slept, lest he wake the sleep-deprived researcher. But the urge to be affectionate was still there.

More than just the urge to be affectionate was another urge. The light signalling from his bladder let him know that it was probably wise to either go back to sleep to resume proper ADH production or he’d be getting up to go pee soon, and probably waking Elijah. He tried to shift a little bit to get into a more comfortable position, but Elijah made a soft whining noise as he did and Luca stopped moving. Unfortunately, the new half-baked position change had left Elijah’s arm draped over Luca’s stomach, pressing right into the bartender’s bladder.

His need was not so urgent, but he needed to give Elijah a bit to go back into a deep sleep before he tried to move the student off of him so he could properly roll onto his side. After a few moments, Elijah’s breathing returned to a slower, deeper quality and Luca gently moved the student’s arm off of his abdomen. 

“Mmm…” Elijah grumbled in his sleep. Luca froze, not wanting to wake Elijah and the student rolled over, throwing his arm back over Luca’s abdomen with a surprising amount of force for a sleeping man. Luca whimpered. The pressure and force had jolted his bladder quite badly and left him wanting the toilet rather badly. He chewed his lip and squeezed his pelvic floor while he waited for the pressure to dissipate. After a moment, he returned his baseline and shivered a bit. He wasn’t sure what time it was and he wasn’t able to look past Elijah’s head to the clock on the bedstand like this.

Elijah murmured something unintelligible in his sleep and curled up against Luca’s side, holding the smaller man with a sort of fierceness. Luca gasped as Elijah squeezed him gently, nuzzling his neck happily. Luca loved when Elijah would cuddle up to him, but right now the squeezing was pressing right onto his bladder which was filling little by little. Luca whimpered as he felt a pang of pressure in his belly. The waistband of his boxers had ridden up a little bit onto his abdomen, reminding him of his need. He fidgeted his legs quietly, trying to keep his movements restrained so as not to wake Elijah.

Elijah squeezed him again, pressing down on his bladder. Luca let out a pained mewl as the student snuggled up to him tightly like a lifeline. Elijah didn’t let up at all, he just mumbled something sleepily and rested his head in the crook of Luca’s neck. He continued to mutter happily as he snuggled with Luca in his sleep. Luca squeezed his legs together, chewing on his lip. There was  _ no _ way he was getting to sleep with Elijah pressing on his bladder like this. At this rate, the pressure was going to make him wet the bed. He could feel his face burning with humiliation as he contemplated the possibility of wetting Elijah’s bed like this. If he’d gone earlier, he might have been able to squirm out without waking Elijah, but there was no way he could do that now. The student had gone from lazily draped over him to holding him tightly with no end in sight. There was no way he could avoid waking Elijah if he wanted to get up to go to the bathroom.

Luca chewed his lip nervously. His bladder was uncomfortably full and he had no idea what time it was. His need was growing more urgent by the second and Elijah’s grip on him wasn’t loosening at all. He fidgeted his legs, rubbing his thighs together. He played with the fabric of his boxers quietly, resisting the urge to hold himself. Elijah wouldn’t be upset if he woke him, but Luca felt terrible about how little the student was sleeping and didn’t want to interrupt the boy’s sleep cycle.

Maybe if he went back to sleep, the ADH production would prevent him from wetting the bed, at least until Elijah got up. Luca closed his eyes tentatively and tried to will his body back to sleep, despite the uncomfortable position. After a moment, he felt his body start to relax into unconsciousness. As soon as his body relaxed, he felt the smallest dribble of wetness between his legs and his eyes immediately shot open. He squeezed his thighs together, reasserting control of his bladder. The tiny bit of release made his body scream for more. He’d not even been able to feel any kind of relief since he’d let so little out.

Luca whined softly. His bladder ached for release. He couldn’t even cross his legs since Elijah’s legs were twisted around his own. It was like he could feel his bladder stretching and expanding to try and accommodate the amount of liquid inside it. Luca closed his eyes and tried to think of anything besides his bladder, absolutely anything, but it was hard to keep his mind focused as the soft pangs of pressure from his bladder brought him back from his reverie.

Luca squirmed as best he could without jostling his own bladder or Elijah. He desperately wanted to be able to see the clock, but he would have to wake Elijah to see the clock as well. Luca felt like his pelvic floor muscles were quivering with the effort of holding. Between the fullness of his bladder and the pressure from Elijah’s snuggling, he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to hold it much longer.

As if to taunt him, a little spurt squeezed its way out, wetting the front of his boxers. He moved his hand to the front of his boxers and grabbed his cock tightly. The wetness of the fabric made him burn with embarrassment. Luca’s mouth felt dry as he tried to wiggle away from Elijah without waking him. Elijah mumbled something quietly and squished him tighter. The sudden pressure on his abdomen pushed another trickle out.

“A-Ah, Eli...jah…” Luca whimpered, struggling against Elijah’s death grip. As he squirmed around frantically, more and more little spurts leaked into his boxers. He could feel the wetness leaking down the back of his boxers, “Elijah…” He moaned, pushing at the student with one hand while the other held his cock tightly in a seemingly futile attempt to save himself from further humiliation.

“Mmm.” Elijah stirred next to Luca. The boy’s eyes fluttered open groggily, “Luca, what’s wrong?” Elijah moved his arm off Luca and rubbed his eyes, squinting in the dark to try and see Luca’s face.

“Elijah… I… I have to pee…” Luca sniffled. Tears threatened to spill over onto his cheeks as more little leaks soaked his boxers and the sheet beneath him. He moved his other hand to his crotch, begging God himself for help as the leaks turned into the smallest of streams. Elijah reached over and turned the light on the bedstand on. Luca closed his eyes, tears streaking down his face as he realised that Elijah could see how much he’d wet himself now, “I can’t move,” Luca whispered, “I’ll wet myself.” Elijah reached out and caressed Luca’s cheek.

“Shh, love. Just go,” Elijah said, “The sheet’s already wet, so just go.” Elijah leaned down and kissed Luca’s forehead. Luca let out a soft cry as his control eroded and he slowly moved his hands from his crotch. He exhaled deeply as his pelvic floor gave out. Elijah hummed softly, continuing to stroke Luca’s cheek. The faint hissing of Luca’s bladder emptying was the only other sound in the air.

The relief of emptying his bladder was almost good enough to outweigh the humiliation of having done it in Elijah’s bed. Luca’s breaths came in shaky gasps as the urine pooled around him. After a moment, the stream slowed to a stop and the bliss of release faded. Luca sniffled loudly and covered his face with his hands. Elijah continued to hum a soothing melody and embraced Luca gently.

“I’m sorry, Elijah…” Luca mewled softly. Elijah stroked his hair gently and kissed his temple.

“Shush, darling,” Elijah said, running his fingers through Luca’s hair, “Let’s get you in the shower, okay? I’ll take care of the sheet,” He said. Luca nodded, still sniffling quietly as Elijah hopped out of bed and scooped him up into his arms.


	4. Day 4: Desperate During A Performance

Justin sat in front of a mirror quietly applying his makeup. Another day, another performance with the group Alan had introduced him to. He wasn’t as confident in his singing voice as some of the other performers and they’d been helping with drills and scales and positive reinforcement.

Today, he would be performing a duet with Alan. The thought of singing a love song together in front of an audience gave Justin anxiety, but there was no fear of retribution here. While not  _ every _ person he met was accepting, he never ran into the kind of trouble he’d usually run in back home. He gently blotted out lip gloss over his lips as he often did when he would crossdress.

“Ah, Xiaojie! You look lovely,” Alan said, putting his arms around Justin’s shoulders. Justin rested his head against Alan’s, closing his eyes peacefully. Alan tilted Justin’s chin up towards himself, “Looks like you put a little too much lip gloss on, though,” Alan said, smirking. The blond pressed his lips to Justin’s lightly, then pulled back and giggled, “Much better.”

Justin felt his cheeks tingle with embarrassment. He still wasn’t used to Alan showing him affection so easily in public. He turned away from Alan, huffing shyly, and put his glasses on but the blond was having none of that. He combed his fingers through Justin’s hair, marvelling at the silky texture of the locks.

“Aiai, I just finished fixing my hair,” Justin protested but Alan tut-tutted him and continued to move his hair around. He braided some of the long black locks and pulled braids back into a ponytail behind Justin’s head. Justin stared in awe at his reflection. He looked so  _ dignified _ with his hair pulled back like this.

“See? I made it better,” Alan said. Justin nodded and took a sip from the cup of water he’d been working on while doing his makeup. Alan sat next to him and put his head on Justin’s shoulder, “Our first duet… are you excited?” Alan grinned at his and Justin’s reflections.

“Ah, you’re so much more talented than me at singing, Aiai,” Justin said, “You’re going to upstage me,” He said jokingly. Alan kissed Justin’s cheek, “Aiai! You’re going to smudge my foundation…” Alan rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re a crossdresser and not just a woman?” Alan said and lightly tapped Justin on the nose. Justin opened his mouth to say something snarky in return, but Alan captured his lips again. Alan lazily draped his arms around Justin’s neck as Justin kissed him back.

“Hey, quit making out in the dressing rooms. It’s almost time for you two to go on,” Alice, a girl from the group, said before slamming the door. Alan snickered, though Justin looked away from Alan bashfully. Justin finished his glass of water awkwardly and Alan giggled at him a little bit.

The two made their way to stage left quickly, not wanting Alice to scold them further. Perhaps it was all the water he’d been drinking to keep his throat nice and moist or maybe it was the nerves, but Justin felt a small pang of need in his bladder. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, anxiously playing with the hem of his shirt. Alan took Justin’s hand gently and squeezed it. The blond was always so affectionate and loving, trying to comfort the other boy at every turn.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You’re a great singer,” Alan said, smiling at Justin. Justin smiled to himself, embarrassed by the compliment, but rested his head on Alan’s shoulder. He chewed on his lip anxiously. It was  _ definitely _ the anxiety that was making his bladder feel so full, but it felt like his bladder was filling way faster than it normally did. Justin knew that their set was only five minutes long and they were only going to be waiting another minute or so more to go on, so he wasn’t  _ concerned _ but it was definitely unideal.

Soon, they were called onto the stage and they both entered and took their places on the stage. Normally, Justin felt a rush of adrenaline when he took the stage, but more than adrenaline he felt anxiety this time. Maybe it was because he’d never had to pee on stage before or maybe it was because he performing  _ with _ someone for the first time in a duet but he felt his heartbeat speed up in an almost painful way.

He was so preoccupied with his heartbeat and his bladder, that he almost missed his first cue. Alan furrowed his brow, clearly concerned for him. He smiled weakly at Alan, keeping time with their dance and song as best he could. The beat, the motion, the vocals were all muscle memory for him, which was good because his whole mind was consumed by the increasing need to urinate. His bladder had, to his knowledge, always had a bit of… urgency… associated with it and he supposed it was really only a matter of time before it came up during a performance.

As he moved through the choreography, admittedly with a lot less passion than they’d practised, he could feel the weight of his bladder bearing down on him. The more frequently and urgently his bladder signalled that it had to be emptied, the more he started to become anxious that he would  _ actually _ pee his pants on stage. He must have looked very worried because, during a short instrumental break, Alan broke choreography and pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear.

“Are you okay? You look  _ pale _ ,” Alan said, holding his wrist to try and improvise a pose. It took all of Justin’s strength not to physically react.

“I think I might pee my pants,” Justin whispered frantically. Acknowledging the reality by saying the words only made his need that much worse. Luckily, his pants  _ were _ black so a little wetness wouldn’t show at all, but it would definitely be noticeable if he flooded his pants on stage. Alan squeezed Justin’s wrist, the break was almost over.

“If you need to go, just run, I’ll figure it out,” Alan murmured. Justin nodded briefly before Alan picked up the next cue. Justin let muscle memory take over completely and he focused only on holding his bladder as best he could. The song was half over. He could wait one-hundred and fifty seconds. He took a deep breath and squeezed his pelvic floor muscles as best he could without inhibiting his movement.

He continued through the choreography as best he could. He could tell his movements had become increasingly more robotic and restricted as he could get less and less range of movement without completely wetting his pants. He could hear the music entering the final bars of the song and he almost breathed a sigh of relief before a small spurt leaked into his boxers. Alan must have seen the panic in his eyes because he mouthed ‘go’. Justin knew the wetness wasn’t visible on his clothes yet, so he clenched his pelvic floor muscles tightly, counting down the final beats of the song in his head. The song ended and Justin bit his lip anxiously. He felt a dribble down his thigh as he took a bow and no more than a half a second later, Alan yanked him off stage as gently but quickly as he could.

“Good work, guys—” Alice started but Alan blew past her with Justin in tow.

“Sorry, Alice, it’s an emergency!” Alan said quickly, waving at her as he pulled Justin off stage towards the nearest bathroom. Justin whimpered as he felt another little gush of urine wet the front of his pants, and then another, and another.

“Alan!” Justin whined, “I can’t run this fast…!” He jammed his hand in between his legs, ignoring the clammy wet feeling of his pants, “I-I’m peeing myself…!” He whimpered. Alan stopped abruptly and Justin crashed clumsily into his back. He dropped to his knees and the bespectacled boy let out a soft whimper of defeat as his pelvic floor gave out on impact.

A cascade of urine flowed between Justin’s fingers, hitting the floor with a loud pitter-pattering noise that was ringingly deafeningly loudly in his ears. He stared down at the pool gathering under his knees with horror. He hadn’t even noticed the tears pricking his eyes before they spilt over onto the lenses of his glasses, making it impossible to see anything in front of him. He sank down into the puddle, snivelling pathetically as the warm liquid seeped into his clothes.

Justin’s whole body burned with humiliation as he could feel the stream splashing through the supersaturated fabric of his pants. He couldn’t even look up at Alan, though he desperately wanted the blond’s affection and comfort. Alan had always been so forgiving of his bladder troubles, making sure there was always a nearby restroom and helping him on the occasion that he would wet the bed. This was something entirely new though. He’d never had any problems with  _ daytime _ wetting. He sobbed softly, too afraid of how disgusted Alan must be with him to ask for any kind of affection.

“Xiaojie, why didn’t you go sooner?” Alan mumbled. The blond pulled Justin into a big hug and rubbed his back in soothing circles, “I could have made something up for you,” He said quietly. Justin sniffled for a moment before he began to bawl into Alan’s shoulder.

“I didn’t want… to disappoint you…” He said between sobs. Alan continued to gently comfort him, humming a soft melody. Justin gripped Alan’s shirt tightly, not wanting to let go of his source of comfort. Alan just continued to hold him and dote on him quietly.

“Xiaojie, you need to take care of yourself,” Alan said, “You will always be perfect to me no matter what,” He said. Justin let out a soft mewling sob and hugged him tighter, “Shh, come on, let’s get you new clothes cleaned up and into some new clothes.” Alan helped Justin to his feet. The bespectacled boy furiously wiped the tears away from his eyes, allowing himself to be lead into the restroom quietly.


	5. Day 5: Desperate in the Driver's Seat

If there was one thing Erial  _ hated _ it was  _ driving _ . Driving had to be the most tedious, awful chore he could possibly force himself to do and between not having a car of his own, and not needing a car to get where he was going, he very rarely did it. Yet, here he was in bumper to bumper traffic in Chunhee’s car, with a very groggy Chunhee in the passenger’s seat. He wasn’t angry about having to pick Chunhee up. He knew the medical student was working himself to absolute death. He was  _ anxious _ . The only thing worse than getting into a car crash would be getting into a car crash in a car that was not his own and he was currently driving a car which was 100% not his own.

Chunhee faded in and out of consciousness in the seat next to him. Something Erial was more than grateful for as he anxiously panicked his way through the experience of driving. He knew he wasn’t the best nor most confident driver and he definitely was not ready for Chunhee to have to comfort him while he drove. He sipped the water he’d brought along to replenish the water in his body that he’d be losing by sweating through his clothes. He practically chugged the bottle as the feeling of anxiety relating to his current position driving a car overwhelmed him for a moment.

Erial took deep breaths, acutely aware that he was actually hyperventilating. He grabbed another bottle of water and sipped it anxiously. Chunhee was mumbling sciencey words in his sleep, probably a testament to how much and how hard he was working. Erial drank his water quickly, letting the cool water calm his soul for a moment. 

Chunhee continued to fade in and out of consciousness with the sounds of blaring car horns. Erial kept his eyes on the road. His knuckles were starting to turn white from the grip he had on the steering wheel. Traffic was barely moving at all, but that kind of stillness only made Erial more anxious. They weren’t even that far from home, but they couldn’t just pass through the other cars on the road and Chunhee needed every second of sleep he could get. To make matters worse, he could feel all the water he’d been drinking going straight to his bladder. He shifted around in the seat, trying to get comfortable.

“You okay, Eri?” Chunhee mumbled. Erial looked over to Chunhee. The student’s brown eyes were cloudy with exhaustion. Erial nodded, “You look upset.” Chunhee reached out sleepily and caressed Erial’s head.

“I’m fine. I just want to get home…” Erial said. Chunhee nodded and drifted back off. Erial fidgeted his legs. He looked at his watch then back to the road. They’d moved less than 30 feet, he estimated, in the past five minutes. He wanted to drink more water because it soothed his anxiety a bit, but he could feel his bladder filling rapidly from the two bottles of water he  _ already _ drank.

Erial tapped the foot that was not on the pedal and tried to put his bladder out of his mind. They would be home soon and he would go pee  _ in the toilet _ and everything would be fine. He was focusing on his deep breathing and holding his bladder and driving. His anxiety was going wild as he stared at the road in front of him. The road was starting to stretch out and look even longer than it did.

Erial found himself checking his watch often, too often. There were mere seconds between each check of his watch. He was  _ sure _ that time was moving slower than it was supposed to. He chewed his lip nervously, glancing between the road and Chunhee. The student continued to mutter in his sleep. Erial shifted in the seat again, trying to find a position that didn’t put any extra pressure on his bladder.

Erial squeezed his thighs together. His bladder jolted slightly as the car stopped in the traffic. He winced softly, leaning over a bit. He checked his watch again. It had been ten minutes and he felt they’d not moved at all, really. They hadn’t even made it to the underpass that had been in his vision for at least twenty-five minutes now.

Erial let one hand drop off the steering wheel to gently squeeze his cock through his pants. Almost immediately he moved his hand back to the steering wheel. The anxiety of not having both hands on the steering wheel was too great to allow him to hold himself for any meaningful time period. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. The pressure was building inside his abdomen. He felt like the waistband of his pants was cutting into his abdomen, pressing his bladder in.

Erial moaned quietly, squeezing his thighs together as tightly as he could without inhibiting his ability to drive. They’d finally gotten to the underpass. Erial would have sighed with relief, but his bladder continued to signal urgently. It was like the muscles of his bladder were pulsating, screaming to let him know that he needed to find a toilet soon or his bladder muscles would be releasing of their own accord.

As soon as the car came to a stop again, Erial moved one hand to his crotch. He squeezed his cock tightly, chewing his lip anxiously. As the cars ahead started to move, he begrudgingly put his hand back on the steering wheel as he started to drive again.

Erial shuddered with the effort of trying to hold his bladder. Next to him, a driver laid on his horn making Erial jump. The surprise momentarily distracted him from his bladder to his detriment as a small spurt of urine leaked out into his boxers. He clenched his pelvic floor muscles desperately, quickly regaining control. There wasn’t even noticeable dampness of the fabric of his boxers, thankfully, but he was beginning to panic again for a whole new reason.

“Eri, are you sure you’re okay?” Chunhee rubbed his eyes next to him. The medical student righted himself to a sitting position tiredly and reached over to touch Erial’s cheek, “You’re sweating really badly. You really hate driving, huh? I’m sorry I made you do this,” Chunhee said. Erial shook his head.

“I just… I have to pee  _ so badly _ ,” He said. As if to emphasise his words, a gush of pee wet the front of his boxers. He dropped one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed his cock tightly despite the fact that the car was still moving. It seemed to take Chunhee a moment to understand exactly the implication of it, but he picked it up after a second and reached out to pet Erial’s hair lovingly.

Erial could hear nothing but his laboured breathing as he struggling to keep control of his bladder. They were out from the underpass. The exit off the highway was just ahead and then it was, hopefully, just a few minutes to Chunhee’s apartment. When he was sure he could move his hand without losing control of his bladder, he quickly unbuttoned his jeans, releasing some of the pressure the waistband of his jeans was putting on his bladder.

Erial took the exit, breaking out of the gridlock traffic. He let out a soft sigh, but his relief was short-lived as his bladder ached for release. The streets of their neighbourhood were much quieter than the highway, but Erial’s desperation was hitting its apex. Time was a luxury he just didn’t have, and unlike Chunhee, he didn’t feel comfortable speeding, even if it was an emergency. Another spurt wet his thighs, then another, slowly forming into a steady trickle. Erial could feel himself beginning to cry. He grabbed his crotch tightly with one hand, but it only ended up furthering his humiliation by forcing the dampness onto his jeans. He could have died from how mortified he felt as he felt the wetness seep into the fabric around his hand.

“You can just go… I can clean the seat,” Chunhee said, stroking Erial’s shoulder. Erial’s face burned with humiliation. He wanted nothing less than to piss himself in Chunhee’s car, but every second that seemed less and less realistic. He could feel the little trickle leaking out of his cock, pooling underneath him on the leather seat. Tears pricked his eyes, threatening to spill onto his cheeks. He was so preoccupied with his bladder, that he hadn’t paid enough attention to the intersection he’d stopped at briefly. He’d barely pulled past the stop sign when a car, doing no less than 65 in a residential, blew in front of him. He slammed on the breaks. He felt his heart stop dead for a moment as his mind surged with panic. A soft hissing filled the air and as Erial came to a moment later, he realised what the sound was.

He stared down at the slick wetness blooming over his lap, tears dripping down his face, and let out a soft whimper of sheer humiliation. Even Chunhee seemed to be at a loss for words as Erial wet himself helplessly in the seat next to him. Erial was thankful the streets were so dead at this time as he watched the urine drip off the seat onto the floor. The wetness was so obvious on his light-blue jeans that he closed his eyes for a moment to just try and pretend that everything was okay. He sniffled miserably as the stream died down slowly.

Without saying anything, Erial pulled through the intersection and parked in front of Chunhee’s apartment building. He slumped over and put his head in his hands, sobbing quietly to himself. The puddle around his butt had gone cold and his legs felt clammy and gross. He hadn’t even noticed Chunhee exit the car, but the medical student opened the drivers’ side door and carefully started to unbuckle Erial.

“Shh, sweetie, it’s okay,” He said. Chunhee put one arm underneath Erial’s knees and one behind his back and lifted him out of the car. Erial weakly pushed at him, trying to get out of the man’s arms.

“You’ll get dirty,” Erial protested dejectedly. Chunhee nuzzled Erial gently and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“It’s not worse than having your hands inside a person’s chest cavity, even if you are wearing gloves,” Chunhee said, “Look, you were nice enough to come to pick me up even though driving makes you really anxious. Let me take care of you in return,” Chunhee said. Erial gave up the losing battle, allowing himself to be carried into the building.


	6. Day 6: Not Allowed to Go

Syvis sat in the parlour waiting for Sinnafain to get home from Xylvyre. He’d asked for something really specific on this day and he sat patiently waiting to see how Sinnafain dealt with his request. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that the sorcerer was a kinky elf. It was a little more shocking to most people exactly how kinky Syvis was, probably because of his priesthood. The albino practically vibrated in the chair in the parlour as he waited in anticipation of the sorcerer’s return.

“Sy--” Sinnafain barely got the first syllable of the priest’s name out of his mouth before he was tackled to the ground. Despite Syvis being, in every way, smaller than Sinnafain, he managed to consistently send the sorcerer tumbling to the ground the moment he returned home each day. Sinnafain peered up at Syvis through his bangs. The sorcerer’s sky blue eyes pierced Syvis’s soul. Syvis could see the cogs turning as Sinnafain processed his next move, “How rude of you. Go sit in the corner.” Syvis’s skin tingled. He stared at Sinnafain blankly, vaguely aware that his mouth was hanging open, “Did I fucking stutter? Go sit in the corner,” Sinnafain said. Syvis nodded and crawled into a corner of the room. He knelt down, facing the corner quietly. His erection was unreasonably visible in his loose white pants.

Sinnafain’s footsteps retreated into the kitchen and Syvis could hear the soft ceramic clinking of Sinnafain making himself a cup of tea. He shifted a bit, rubbing his thighs together in an effort to stimulate his cock, even for just a second.

“We both know your dick is too small for that,” Sinnafain said. Syvis flinched, embarrassed to have been caught so easily, “I didn’t think I’d have to remind you that you’re not allowed to pleasure yourself when you’re being punished.” The sorcerer sipped his tea, reading a book that he’d recently bought on a trip to Y’fa Belanore. Syvis clenched his fists in his lap. It was already difficult enough to not touch himself without the relentless teasing from Sinnafain. He glanced over his shoulder at Sinnafain who sat in one of the parlour chairs with his legs crossed.

“Sinnabun…” Syvis said. His voice was strained with arousal. Sinnafain looked over the edge of his book and locked eyes with Syvis, “Sinnabun… I’m sorry about tackling you… I… I was just really excited to see you…” Syvis chewed his lip anxiously, “Can I  _ please _ touch myself…? Just a little?” Sinnafain took a long sip from his teacup and stared into Syvis’s eyes silently. Syvis was about to plead more but Sinnafain cut him off.

“No, you can’t,” Sinnafain said plainly. Syvis whimpered and put his head back down. His whole body tingled with arousal. He appreciated how naturally Sinnafain slipped into this kind of role. He assumed most people thought that Sinnafain was just always like this since he was pretty uncaring towards most people, but Syvis took pleasure in his special relationship with Sinnafain. The sorcerer hadn’t been rude to him openly since the first day they’d met, even though he was rude and cold to most people. As a result, it was a bit of a treat for Syvis when Sinnafain would harshly dominate him like this.

As he stared at the floor of the corner, he felt a twinge in his bladder. It wasn’t bad; he was sure Sinnafain would release him before it became a problem. Sinnafain continued to read his book silently. Only the sounds of the pages turning and Sinnafain sipping his tea filled the room. Syvis knew Sinnafain was probably reading his mind. He tried his best to think about what he’d done, but the agonising pressure of his erection kept pulling him out of his penance. The loose, soft fabric on his cock sent his mind in spirals of arousal. He considered begging Sinnafain some more, but he knew it was too soon after his previous attempt to try again. He could hear Sinnafain pouring himself another cup of tea as he wallowed in his arousal in the corner. Time felt like it was warping around him, moving slower and slower. He knew Sinnafain hadn’t cast a spell on him, but he glanced back at the sorcerer.

“Can I help you?” Sinnafain said. His voice was even and calm and he didn’t even look up from his book. Syvis looked down at his lap, embarrassed at how easily he was caught. His gaze settled on the small tent in his pants, “Don’t even think about it,” Sinnafain teased him. Syvis shrank into himself. Sinnafain’s teasing was always so gentle and somehow still so humiliating. Syvis squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable position to kneel in. His bladder signalled again. This time more urgently. He knew his bladder was the size of a thimble, but he had faith that his punishment was almost over.

“Sinnabun…?” Syvis said quietly. Sinnafain put his teacup down and waited patiently for Syvis to continue, “H-How long is my punishment today?” He heard Sinnafain close his book and sigh.

“Hm, I’m not exactly sure. It’s however long I feel like,” Sinnafain said. Syvis shivered. His bladder wasn’t weak or anything, but it was small. Thankfully, his erection was easing some of the pressure on his bladder, but the need was quickly making itself known. He shifted his weight a bit, trying to ease the nagging need in his mind. Sinnafain continued to sip on his tea and he opened his book back up. 

“S-Sinnabun…” Syvis knew that continuing to beg was only prolonging his punishment, but maybe, just maybe, Sinnafain would at least allow him to go to the bathroom.

“No, you can’t go to the bathroom, Syvis,” Sinnafain said, not even waiting for him to ask the question. Syvis bit his lip anxiously. He wouldn’t be able to hold his bladder for  _ too _ much longer, but hopefully, Sinnafain would let him go to the bathroom soon. He shifted his legs, rubbing his thighs together, “Knock that off,” Sinnafain said. Syvis whined softly. The pressure in his abdomen was building rapidly and he  _ was _ a tad frail; he wouldn’t be surprised if his bladder was not very strong in the slightest.

Syvis shivered. The shivering put too much stress on his bladder muscles and he felt a small spurt wet his underpants. He did his best not to think too hard about it; he knew Sinnafain was still reading his mind. He tried to stay still and quiet, but another spurt wetting his thighs let him know that he needed to find a bathroom urgently. He squeezed his thighs together, even though he knew that it wouldn’t do anything because of his erection… and the size of his penis. Syvis contemplated asking Sinnafain for permission again, but he had a feeling that sorcerer wouldn’t take kindly to his asking again.

The pressure in his bladder was starting to become painful. He felt a little bit pathetic in how quickly his need to urinate went from vague to urgent. He knew Sinnafain would definitely not let him hold himself and he didn’t even want to bother trying. He clenched his fists in his lap, focusing all of his energy on holding his bladder. He could feel his bladder muscles straining to hold the liquid inside him. He squirmed uncomfortably, gripping the fabric of his pants as another little spurt soaked his underpants.

“Syvis, sweetie, why don’t you come over here?” Sinnafain said. His voice was so sugary sweet that Syvis knew he had something planned for him. He took a deep breath in and held it as he crawled over to Sinnafain. Every movement of his legs let out a little bit more urine. His thighs were slick with pee as he knelt in front of Sinnafain. Looking up at the sorcerer as he sat, legs crossed, looking down at Syvis, made Syvis so unbearably horny, but he wasn’t even able to enjoy it as he was too focused on trying not to wet his pants.

“Y-Yes, Sinnabun?” Syvis said. His voice trembled both with anticipation of Sinnafain’s next moves and with the effort of exertion as he tried his best to hold his bladder without touching himself at all. Sinnafain’s eyes searched Syvis’s face like a hungry wolf looking down at a rabbit. Syvis could feel the magic radiating off of Sinnafain as the sorcerer searched his mind like an open book.

“Is something troubling you, sweetie?” Sinnafain hummed. Syvis felt his mouth go dry as Sinnafain stared down at him. A gush of urine wet the front of his pants just a tiny bit. His lip trembled as he tried to find the words to answer Sinnafain’s question. His bladder continued to remind him of the urgency with which he had to do this. Another longer gush of urine soaked into the front of his pants. He dared not look down at his lap, knowing that what he saw would probably make him cry. He squirmed his legs, trying to be discreet about his need despite the fact that it was probably very obvious what he needed. Sinnafain’s eyes glowed for a moment and suddenly Syvis couldn’t move any part of his body, “Oh, love. How about you can move again when you answer my question?” Sinnafain said, maintaining the sickly sweet tone of voice he’d started with.

Syvis felt like he was about to cry from humiliation as the little leaks of urine combined into a slow trickle. Sinnafain’s eyes narrowed. The blue irises were clouded with affectionate lust as he stared down at his helpless partner. Sinnafain picked up the teapot he’d prepared and began to pour himself another cup of tea. Syvis closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of the liquid pouring into the cup. He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks.

“I didn’t say you could close your eyes,” Sinnafain said. Syvis opened his eyes slowly, just in time to see the teacup overflow onto the saucer it was sitting on. Syvis felt the magic leave his body and he let out a strangled wail as his bladder gave out. The trickle picked up into a small stream as his body released his bladder. He sniffled as the wetness spread all around his lap and legs. He dared not look down at the puddle he could feel forming underneath his legs. The humiliation seared through his veins, leaving him feeling helpless and weak as he pissed his pants like a child.

“I’m… sorry…” He choked out, expecting Sinnafain to punish him further for his weakness. He bowed his head quietly as the flow slowed to a stop. He shifted uncomfortably. Feeling the wet fabric of his pants rub against his erection sent more shame burning through his body. He heard the swishing of fabric as Sinnafain moved. Syvis felt the sorcerer’s long fingernails under his chin as Sinnafain tilted his head up and looked him in the eyes.

“I really didn’t think you could get any cuter, but you did,” Sinnafain purred. Syvis’s mouth hung open slightly, partially from arousal and partially from shock. Sinnafain gently wiped the tears away from Syvis’s eyes, “Come now, no more tears, love,” Sinnafain said. The sorcerer put his hands underneath Syvis’s armpits and effortlessly lifted the albino into his lap, paying no mind to the fact that the smaller elf was literally dripping with urine.

“S-Sinnabun…” Syvis said, sniffling still, but Sinnafain shushed him softly and cupped his face with his hands. The sorcerer looked deep into Syvis’s eyes for a moment before kissing him lovingly. Syvis melted into the kiss, snuggling up to Sinnafain for comfort. After a moment, Sinnafain parted from Syvis just far enough to speak.

“You’re such a good boy, Syvis. You deserve a reward for being such a good, obedient little slut,” He whispered.


	7. Day 7: Desperate While Walking Home

Justin was bored out of his god damned mind. This lecture was the most boring lecture he’d taken for his degree thus far. It had been since the start of the semester. Luckily, it was an easy class to pass. Perhaps that was why he found it so unreasonably boring. In his pocket, his phone vibrated silently. He glanced around before pulling his phone out. The professor didn’t care much about phone usage, but he didn’t want to seem disrespectful nonetheless. A quick glance showed that he had a text from Alan.

_ Hey! Xiaojie! I got out of class early. I’m gonna come get you after class, okay? We can go get some food! ☆´;.*:.¨ (￣个￣) (ᆺ_ᆺ✿) _

The text was littered with emoticons, as per usual with Alan. Justin resisted the urge to smile down at his phone and quickly shot a confirmation text back before turning his attention back to the lecture. The lecture would let out in just ten minutes and while it would take Alan some time to get to Justin’s campus, it just meant that Justin would have time to get a bottle of water before Alan got there.

As soon as the lecturer dismissed the class, Justin slid into the halls towards the vending machines. He grabbed himself a bottle of water and went outside to wait for Alan. He sat out on one of the benches outside and sipped on his water, waiting for Alan. Alan wasn’t far away, but the blond had a habit of surprising him wherever he could.

As expected, a pair of arms threw themselves around Justin from behind. The familiar scent of Alan’s shampoo filled Justin’s senses as the blond snuggled him happily. Justin put a hand over Alan’s hands, nuzzling the blond as Alan babbled happily in Chinese. Alan kissed him on the cheek and ran his fingers through Justin’s hair. After a moment, Alan stood up and walked around the front of Justin.

“Xiaojie! Where do you want to eat? I’ll treat you!” Alan said, grinning. Justin puffed out his cheeks.

“You always treat me. Why don’t you let me treat you ever?” Justin said. Alan waggled a finger at Justin and then lightly tapped the bespectacled boy on the nose.

“Because my parents pay for all my stuff and you work really hard for your money,” Alan said, “Now come on, let’s get some food in your belly!” The blond reached out and rubbed Justin’s belly happily.

“Let’s get McDonald’s then,” Justin said. Alan grumbled and leaned down so that his nose was touching Justin’s.

“Why don’t you let me get you something nice instead of fricken McDonald’s? It’s terrible for you!” Alan said, staring into Justin’s eyes. Justin stared back into Alan’s eyes defiantly.

“It’s cheap…” Justin said. Alan’s eyes narrowed. He huffed and stood back up, crossing his arms.

“Overruled! I’m taking you for noodles instead,” Alan said and grabbed Justin’s hands and pulled him off the bench. Justin allowed himself to be pulled down the street towards the restaurant they often went. They sat down at a table quickly and put their orders in almost immediately, having been here many times before.

“We could have just gone to McDonald’s,” Justin grumbled, but Alan rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. Justin pouted and leaned his elbows on the table, “What if I just  _ really  _ wanted McDonald’s?” Justin said. Alan tapped his chin and smiled.

“Well, if you  _ really _ want McDonald’s, I’ll buy it for you. But you always look so sad when you eat McDonald’s, so I don’t think you really want it,” Alan said, smirking at the annoyed look on Justin’s face. It didn’t take long for their noodles to come and, though he’d never admit it, Justin was happy that they didn’t go for McDonald’s. He happily ate his noodles while they talked about their day. Justin continued to drink his water while they ate. He was secretly appreciative of how in tune Alan was with his thoughts. As they ate, Justin felt a pang of need from his bladder. It was probably all the water he was drinking. He glanced over at the bathroom, but the bathroom at the restaurant was… scary to Justin. They weren’t so far from home, though, so he didn’t feel like he needed to go here.

They finished their food pretty quickly, not really in a hurry just anxious to get back to their shared apartment. After Alan paid, they quickly gathered their stuff and made their way outside to walk home together. As soon as they were outside, Alan immediately reached over and took Justin’s hand in his own.

“Ah man,” Alan said, running his free hand through his hair, “I gotta get my roots done again.” Justin looked over. The soft jet black hair was just barely showing through and the boy was already thinking about getting it done again. Justin shook his head.

“Didn’t you  _ just _ get your hair bleached, Aiai?” He said, exasperated, “Like two weeks ago?” Alan pouted and made sad eyes at Justin.

“Yes, but look! You can already see my roots!” He whined. Justin squinted at Alan’s hair. The little bit of black hair that could be seen was just barely visible and Justin just didn’t understand the blond’s obsession with his hair colour. He’d never known Alan with a hair colour other than platinum blond, and the blond had always maintained his hair colour so meticulously. Justin reached out with his free hand and ran it through Alan’s hair. Despite how many products were put in it, Alan’s hair was silky and soft.

“Imagine how much money you could save if you just let your hair grow out in its natural colour,” Justin said. Alan puffed out his cheeks and shook his head violently.

“No way! My hair  _ must _ be blond! The Gods will it!” Alan said dramatically. Justin giggled and Alan leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, “Besides, what if you stopped loving me if I didn’t have blond hair anymore!”

Justin felt his bladder signal again, much more urgently this time. He instinctively squeezed his thighs together, stumbling briefly. Alan glanced over at him with concern, just as perceptive to Justin’s needs as always.

“Do you have to pee, Xiaojie?” Alan said, not missing a beat. Justin felt his face get hot and looked away, “Ah! You do! We should hurry then, yeah?” Justin shook his head, even though he knew it was a lie, “Don’t lie to me! I know you can barely hold it for five minutes!” Alan said softly. Justin flinched in embarrassment. Alan’s words made him have to pee even worse. “Why didn't you go at the restaurant?” Alan asked.

“Their bathroom scares me,” Justin said, as they continued down the street a little quicker than before. Alan grabbed Justin’s hand and squeezed it.

“I would have taken you if you’d asked!” He huffed. Justin felt his bladder muscles contracting, screaming at him to find a bathroom with a vengeance. He gently squeezed his cock through his pants with his free hand. He could feel Alan staring him out of the corner of his eye, but Justin knew the blond wouldn’t say anything as he watching him hold himself.

Justin could feel his bladder walls quivering with the effort of trying to hold onto his dignity. He felt a few drops of urine drip down his cock. He could feel tears pricking his the corners of his eyes as the drips became a short gush. He found himself praying that the wetness he could feel in between his legs was just sweat, but his bladder contracted again, sending a spurt of urine dripping down his thighs.

“Xiaojie, you’re not gonna make it home, are you?” Alan said softly. Justin squeezed his cock harder, biting his lip as if that somehow made it easier. A warm gush of pee soaked into the denim around his hand and he felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn’t look Alan in the eyes as he felt the wet spot around his hand growing slowly. 

Suddenly, Alan gently pushed him to the side. Surprised, Justin stumbled to the side and found himself in a small alleyway between two buildings. More urine leaked into his jeans as he stumbled into the alleyway. Justin let out a soft, defeated whimper as he leaned against the wall, trying to hold onto his dignity as best he could.

“Shh, shh, Xiaojie, just let go. You know it’s not good for you to try and do this,” Alan said, caressing Justin’s cheek, “You’ll hurt your bladder more. Just go,” The blond said softly. Justin sniffled and moved his hands away from his crotch, looking away from Alan in embarrassment, “It’s okay, sweetie, just go,” Alan said, pulling his crying boyfriend into a hug as the bespectacled boy collapsed into humiliated sobs. Justin didn’t need to be coaxed much more as his body released his bladder of its own accord. The warm liquid seeped into his pants. The slick wet feeling of the denim against his legs just served to deepen his shame as the pitter-pattering of the cascade of urine on the pavement. Alan hummed soothingly, stroking Justin’s hair as the boy’s body heaved with sobs.

“I’m… sorry…” Justin choked out but Alan shushed him quietly. After a moment, his bladder was empty and Justin continued to sob into Alan’s shirt miserably. Alan picked him up quietly and tied his sweatshirt around Justin’s waist, “Your sweater--” Justin started but Alan silenced him with a soft kiss and pulled him out of the alley.

“Shush, let’s get home so you can take a shower and change,” Alan said, resolutely.


	8. Day 8: Desperate in a Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that the following prompt contains explicit, graphic depictions of sexual content.

“Come on, Julgres. I wanna see how you look in your costume!” Dragathel whined. His tail flicked back and forth as he sat on the floor of the small house he shared with Julgres. The blond devil tapped his claws on the hardwood floor impatiently.

“No… It’s embarrassing…” Julgres said. His voice was strained as he audibly fussed with the material the costume was made of. Dragathel grumbled for a moment, crossing his arms.

“Don’t make me cast a spell on you…” Dragathel said. Julgres whimpered audibly and his soft footsteps could be heard making their way to the living room. The white-haired devil paused around the corner of the doorway. He peered around the edge of the doorway. His white irises shimmered with tears against his black sclera, “Come now, Julgres. Let me see,” Dragathel sang happily.

“It’s embarrassing…” Julgres repeated. His pale — almost iridescent — white skin was burning red with humiliation as he slowly rounded the corner. The smaller devil’s tail was tucked between his legs bashfully, curled up over his crotch as if shielding his body from the embarrassment. The devil was clad in, well, truth to be told, not very much at all. He’d lost a bet to Dragathel and the blond devil had put him in a frilly apron and… absolutely nothing else. Dragathel was sure he could even see the skin under the scales of Julgres’s tail turning red as the bashful devil trembled.

“Aw, Jul, you’re so cute,” Dragathel said, getting up off the floor. Julgres flinched, tucking his tail tighter against his body as Dragathel circled him like a hawk. Julgres pulled at the hem of the apron; desperately trying to keep the hem as far down his thighs as he could. The thin translucent fabric covered nothing and Julgres found himself shyly trying to cover his body as Dragathel continued to inspect him. He kept his eyes closed as Dragathel’s pink eyes bore through his skin.

“Dragathel!” Julgres said, “Can I  _ please _ put my clothes back on?” He begged. Without responding to the question, Dragathel threw his arms around Julgres’s waist. Julgres’s eyes flew open. His tail tried to ward away the intruding limbs, but Dragathel was faster. The blond’s fingers slipped underneath the sheer fabric and gently teased Julgres’s inner thighs. Julgres’s squirmed under Dragathel’s touch, but the blond was much stronger than Julgres and held him in place, kneading the soft skin of his thighs lovingly.

“Not yet, Jul. Let me enjoy your body like this for a little while,” Dragathel said. The blond’s voice was heavy with lust. It probably made sense. Dragathel  _ was _ the God of Lust. Julgres sniffled, still trying to squirm away from Dragathel, “Ah, ah, ah,” Dragathel said and Julgres felt his whole body stop moving, “You’ll listen to Master, right?” Dragathel whispered in Julgres’s ear. Julgres couldn’t respond as he couldn’t move his body at all, but he felt Dragathel release the spell after a moment, “Now, what do we say?” Dragathel said.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Julgres breathed. He curled his tail even tighter against his body, trying to hide his erection as Dragathel continued to run his hands over Julgres’s mostly naked body. Dragathel’s hands gently grasped Julgres’s hips, pulling the smaller devil flush against him, “Master, what are you going to do with me?” Julgres said. He closed his eyes as if not being able to see what was happening made it less embarrassing.

“I’m not sure yet, Jul,” Dragathel said. His claws scraped against Julgres’s skin gently. The smaller devil gasped as Dragathel’s claws neared his pubic region, “What do  _ you _ think I should do with you?” Dragathel said. Dragathel nudged Julgres’s legs apart, running his fingers along the devil’s groin delicately. Julgres’s hips jerked forward. His body yearned for Dragathel’s touch and had no problem betraying his heart’s deepest desires.

“T-Touch me, please, Dragath — Master,” Julgres said. A soft purr of approval rumbled through Dragathel’s chest as the devil took Julgres’s cock in his hand. The white-haired devil’s erection twitched needily in Dragathel’s hand. The blond pumped his lover’s cock agonisingly slowly, revelling in the little moans Julgres let out as he did, “T-Touch me on my horns too… please… Master,” Julgres said. His voice was barely even a whisper, but Dragathel was well used to the bashful avoidance of the Sloth God.

“Hm? Like this?” Dragathel teased, bringing his free hand up to run a finger along the underside of one of Julgres’s horns. The snowy-haired God crumpled to his knees, bringing Dragathel down with him. The slick drip of precum on Dragathel’s fingers let him know that he was doing exactly as Julgres wanted, even if Julgres wouldn’t say it with words. Dragathel gently stroked Julgres’s horn, running his fingers around the base of the devil’s horn. Julgres’s whole body convulsed as he did, bucking his hips into Dragathel’s hand.

“M… a… st… er…” Julgres’s voice was strained as Dragathel continued to play with arousal, “Wait… please… Master…” Julgres said. Dragathel paused to let Julgres catch his breath and speak, “I need to… use the bathroom… first…” Julgres said. Dragathel didn’t need to look at his face to know Julgres had his eyes closed in embarrassment. Dragathel smirked wickedly tightened his grip on Julgres.

“Permission  _ not _ granted,” Dragathel said. He felt Julgres tense up and gently ran his fingers through Julgres’s alabaster locks, “It’s okay, Jul. You’ll be a good boy and hold it for me, right?” Julgres nodded hesitantly and Dragathel kissed his cheek, “Perfect. That’s my good boy,” Dragathel said.

Julgres shifted his legs anxiously, letting Dragathel play with his body as he pleased. Dragathel resumed his teasing, gently pumping Julgres’s cock and toying with the Sloth God’s horns. Dragathel was meticulous and deliberate in his ministrations, making sure that Julgres never received enough stimulation to orgasm. The little whimpering moans that the silver-haired devil let out were becoming more strained and needy as Dragathel continued to tease him mercilessly.

“Master… please… I want to cum…” Julgres said. His voice trembled with arousal and embarrassment. Dragathel hummed disapprovingly and gently pinched Julgres’s thigh. The devil yelped and Dragathel felt a dribble of urine drip down his hand. Julgres let out a pitiful whimper as Dragathel continued to caress him. The white-haired devil trembled. A thin layer of sweat coated his skin as the Lust God fingers slid over his cock and horns. Dragathel was more than pleased as he felt the Sloth God melting under his touch.

“Master…” Julgres whined. The urgency in his voice had a different quality than the regular needy arousal Dragathel was used to hearing. The blond could only assume it was related to the white-haired devil’s openly expressed need for the toilet. But, a trip to the restroom to save the smaller devil from humiliation was just not part of Dragathel’s plan and he wasn’t quite sure where he could fit such a thing in, “Master… please let go to the toilet…” Julgres said, squirming around. Dragathel could feel Julgres’s slightly swollen abdomen under the heel of his hand. The poor dear must have had to urinate so badly. As if to emphasise it, a gush of urine escaped from the devil’s cock, dripping down onto his thighs.

“Why should I?” Dragathel said. Julgres squeezed his thighs together, even though with his cock held in Dragathel’s hand it would have no meaningful effect, “Why should I let you go, Jul?” Dragathel repeated.

“If you don’t soon, I’ll wet myself…” Julgres’s voice shook with mortification. Dragathel stroked Julgres’s length, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder. Julgres moaned softly as more urine leaked into Dragathel’s hand, staining the shimmery white apron, “Master… please…!” Julgres sounded as if he was beginning to weep as Dragathel steadily pumped his cock. The Lust God gently ran his claws around the base of one of Julgres’s horns, “N-No… Master…” The Sloth God’s voice quivered with shame and arousal. Dragathel ran his claws up and down Julgres’s horn, following the curve of the appendage. Julgres spasmed, gasping for breath, “Please… No… I’m… I’m  _ cumming _ …” He wailed.

Julgres collapsed forward, only supported from falling entirely by Dragathel. Slick cum coated Dragathel’s hand. No sooner had the sticky fluid settled before Julgres let out a soft whimper, curling into himself as his bladder released. The floodgates burst with a soft hiss, a stain spreading over the entire bottom half of the apron as Julgres pissed himself, sobbing, on the floor. The Sloth God shuddered with resignation as the warm liquid pooled underneath him. Dragathel could feel Julgres’s chest heave as the white-haired devil bawled in the Lust God’s arms.

“D-Don’t look…” Julgres begged, “Please, Dragathel…” He covered his face with his hands, weeping pitifully as his body surrendered to its primal needs. Dragathel wrapped his arms around Julgres’s shoulders. The Lust God hummed a soothing melody, drowning out the sound of running water until the stream finally slowed to a stop. With his clean hand, Dragathel reached up and combed his claws through Julgres’s hair.

“Shh, Jul, it’s okay,” Dragathel said softly, “Shh, nothing to cry about.” The blond lovingly held his teary lover. Julgres snivelled pathetically. He didn’t dare look Dragathel in the eye, but the Lust God had other plans. The blond devil delicately moved Julgres until he was cradling the Sloth God in his arms. The white-haired god hid his face in Dragathel’s chest, dissolving into tears as Dragathel comforted him gently, “Shhh, Jul, come on, you have to let me give you a bath,” Dragathel murmured. Julgres nodded, but didn’t move an inch so Dragathel lifted the white-haired devil into his arms and awkwardly stumbled to his feet, “Let’s get you nice and clean and then we can snuggle, okay?” Dragathel said. The Lust God leaned down and kissed the Sloth God’s forehead lightly.


	9. Day 9: Desperate in Class

Feyrith shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Professor Urifaela’s lectures were never his favourite part of the day, but today he had something else entirely on his mind. He rubbed his thighs together, still doing his best to take notes quietly on whatever Enchantment spell the professor was covering today. Ever since he’d had a…run in…with Scalanis and his friends in one of the bathrooms, Feyrith found himself far too nervous to even enter the bathrooms on Xylvyre’s campus. If he needed to go, he just made the mad dash back to his dorm. He’d not had a problem with this method… until today. Luckily, this lecture was his last during this block and he had some time before his next lecture. Still, the need was becoming more and more urgent by the second.

Feyrith looked up at the clock over the blackboard. There was still thirty minutes of this lecture left. He could ask to go use the bathroom, but he’d then have to explain why it took him so long. He gripped his pen a little tighter unconsciously. He didn’t want to fidget too openly lest he gave Scalanis and his friends more reasons to bully him. He shifted around in his seat, trying to ease the nagging pressure in his abdomen.

Feyrith tried to focus his attention on what was being written on the blackboard and less on his growing need to use the bathroom. He adjusted his glasses carefully and began to take notes more fervently. Unfortunately, it did little to distract him from the urge. He glanced back at the clock and, to his dismay, only four minutes had passed since he had last checked the time. He clenched his teeth, quietly praying for some kind of emergency evacuation… or death… death worked too.

A ball of paper lightly hit Feyrith on the side of the head. He jumped slightly and glanced over to where one of Scalanis’s friends, Elmar, sat, snickering at him. He didn’t usually fight back either way but at the moment he was far too consumed with not wetting himself to even pay much mind to his tormentors.

“Elmar, knock it off,” Professor Urifaela said, not even turning away from the blackboard, “I can hear you fooling around.” The professor pointed to the pair of fox ears growing out of his head. Elmar sat a bit straighter in his chair, letting his gaze go to the front of the room. Feyrith breathed a soft sigh of relief. He didn’t have the energy, mental or physical, to deal with any of the stuff Scalanis and his friends normally put him through.

Feyrith didn’t dare look at the clock again. He knew checking the time was just going to be an exercise in disappointment and would probably just make him more desperate. He continued to try and focus on his notes, but more and more of his mind was consumed by his bladder. He chewed his lip nervously, looking around at his classmates. To his relief, none of them were paying him any mind.

A pang of urgency from his bladder brought his mind back to the task. He lowered his head slightly, squeezing his thighs together to try and relieve any of the pressure on his bladder. For a brief moment, Feyrith’s vision blurred out as he focused all of his energy on his bladder. He was starting to question if he  _ could _ wait until the end of the lecture. After a few seconds, he turned his attention back to the front of the room. Professor Urifaela was still writing on the blackboard. Feyrith could barely even read what was being written on the blackboard at this point. He’d given up on taking meaningful notes. His once beautiful handwriting had devolved into a shaky scrawl that he could barely even read. He shivered from the exertion of trying to hold his bladder, trying to will himself against his shy nature to request to be excused to the bathroom.

Feyrith’s breathing was coming in uneven gasps and he unconsciously checked the time again. He stared at the clock in horror. The hand on the clock indicated that only five more minutes had passed since he’d last checked. He almost began to physically cry as his pelvic floor continued to ache with the pressure of holding. He fidgeted urgently, trying to find a position that didn’t put more pressure on his bladder.

It became more and more apparent to Feyrith that there was very little chance of him successfully making it to his dorm room. As if to taunt him with the reality of his situation, a small spurt of urine escaped him. He jumped, squeezing his legs together as tight as he possibly could. Tears pricked his eyes as he fought against his body’s urges. The wetness of the gusset of his panties against his cock reinforced his desperation. 

Feyrith resisted the desire to openly hold himself, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. The world around him was starting to spin and swim in his vision. He wasn’t sure if that was in his mind or if he was crying. He didn’t want to think about crying or anything that involved any kind of liquid. Another small spurt leaked into his panties. He bit his lip so hard that it hurt as he fought to control his body in a way that it didn’t want to be controlled.

“Feyrith? Feyrith!” Professor Urifaela’s voice cut through his concentration. The professor had turned away from the blackboard and was calling out to him from the front of the lecture hall, “Ah, welcome back to Earth. Would you please come to write the incantation for this spell on the blackboard?”

Feyrith vacantly shook his head, “No… I… I can’t,” He whimpered. Professor Urifaela crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, motioning to the stage of the lecture hall, “I don’t know the incantation,” He lied. Professor Urifaela shook his head

“Oh, please, you’re probably the best student in your year. I know you know the answer,” He said. Feyrith shook his head, more vigorously this time. He began to wonder if this was all just a horrible nightmare, “Don’t make me charm you to get you up here.” The professor’s tone was light-hearted, but Feyrith knew that he meant what he said.

Feyrith stood up slowly. As he did, he could feel the weight of his bladder press against his pelvic floor with a vengeance. He moved down the stairs of the auditorium slowly, squirming uncomfortably as he tried to hide his need. Each step down was accompanied by a tiny bit of leakage. He could feel the damp stickiness of his own urine leaking down his thighs. His lip trembled as he reached the front of the auditorium. He was not optimistic about the next few minutes in any way, shape, or form.

“Quickly, please, we only have a few more minutes,” Professor Urifaela clapped his hands together lightly. Feyrith nodded slowly and picked up the chalk that the professor had left on the edge of the blackboard. He began to write the incantation on the blackboard. His whole body shook with the effort of holding his bladder. The incantation written on the board was barely if at all, legible and the letters were composed of unsteady, wobbly lines. 

Feyrith was acutely aware that the only thing saving him from humiliation at this point was the fact that he was wearing a skirt, so the more and more frequent spurts of urine escaping him didn’t show on his outer clothing at all. He was almost done writing the incantation on the blackboard when a particularly sharp pain in his abdomen caused him to double over, dropping the chalk in favour of shoving both of his hands between his legs.

Feyrith whimpered, fighting desperately to stay in control of his body, but his poor, tired muscles had had enough. He sniffled, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, as the small dribble became a slow trickle down his legs. He could hear his classmates whispering amongst themselves as his body started to give up completely. He stared down at the floor as the trickle picked up into a stream and slowly began to pool around his feet.

Feyrith put his hands over his face, trying to hide from his classmates and himself. The sound of his urine splashing to the floor was deafening. He sank to the floor and began to cry silently into his hands as continued to helplessly wet himself at the front of the auditorium. The whispering of his classmates quickly became a confused chatter as the flow of urine slowly died down to a stop.

Feyrith’s whole body burned with humiliation as he sat, sobbing, in a puddle of his urine. Part of him prayed he would wake up from this nightmare, part of him simply prayed to be struck dead. The warm pool of urine began to cool quickly, reminding him of how gross and disgusting he felt. His socks were also wet and he could feel the urine in his shoes, even as he sat on the ground.

The feeling of his classmates’ stares burned like fire. Feyrith sniffled and whimpered pitifully, too ashamed to even get up and run away. He could almost hear Scalanis and his friends taunting him. There was no way in hell they would let this slide unnoticed. The chatter of his classmates rang through his head. He would have to face them eventually.

“Feyrith…” Professor Urifaela’s voice was laced with pity. The elf clapped his hands together, “Silence!” The class quieted down quickly, “Class is dismissed…  _ Now _ ,” He said firmly. Feyrith could hear the sounds of the other boys gathering up their things and leaving the lecture hall. Feyrith didn’t move from where he sat, still too humiliated to risk seeing another elf. The sounds of movement slowly quieted until the hall was silent, “They’re gone, Feyrith,” The professor’s voice was slow and quiet. 

Feyrith nodded and slowly lifted himself out of the puddle. He continued to weep openly as he dragged himself back to his desk to get his things. He put his things away in his bag and picked the bag up quietly. He shuffled to the door uncomfortably, trying to ignore the feeling of his soaked clothing.

“Wait,” Professor Urifaela walked up to Feyrith before he could open the door, “Stay here for a moment.” Feyrith was far too tired and upset to fight with the professor. He silently stood out of the way as the professor scurried out of the room, careful to not let Feyrith be seen from the door. After a minute, he came back into the lecture hall with Professor Xilbalar with him. Feyrith just stared at his feet, still crying softly.

“Oh...” Professor Xilbalar’s voice was full of pity as he took in Feyrith’s situation. The professor quickly waved his hands over Feyrith’s clothes and they were instantly cleaned. Feyrith looked up at the professors with eyes full of gratitude and shuffled out of the room to go to his next class.


	10. Day 10: Available Bathroom Is Subpar

Thirzuh and Ekna practically slithered down the streets of Ashton. It wasn’t like they needed to be particularly sneaky; it was well past midnight and the streets were empty. But the ghost town that Ashton became at night didn’t ease Ekna’s mind at all and so they slithered from shadow to shadow on their way to their destination.

As they moved from one shadow to another, the moonlight reflected off of Ekna’s eyes. His red irises seemed to glow in the dark as they moved along the wall quietly. Thirzuh always found himself lost in Ekna’s gleaming blood-red eyes. Even more than just the elf’s eyes, Thirzuh found himself lost in how that beautiful red always seemed to end up all around them when they were together. Ekna’s gaze always seemed even more piercing when the elf wore his veil to cover the barcode tattoo on his face.

Ekna glanced back at Thirzuh as they slipped into yet another alleyway. The cultist knew every alley and sewer in all of Ashton, a real feat with how big of a megacity it was. Ekna reached back and intertwined his fingers with Thirzuh’s. Having Ekna’s long fingers so sweetly interlocked with his own brought a slight heat to Thirzuh’s face. He looked away, not wanting Ekna to see him blushing like a schoolgirl.

They continued dodging through alleys until they popped out near a manor that clearly belonged to the nobility. Thirzuh looked up at Ekna who was running his tongue across his teeth hungrily. Ekna noticed Thirzuh staring and yanked the shorter elf closer to him. Ekna pulled his veil down just enough to kiss Thirzuh hungrily. He backed Thirzuh into the wall of the manor, their kiss a fierce clash of teeth and tongue and pinned Thirzuh against the wall. Thirzuh moaned softly into Ekna’s mouth as the taller elf feverishly invaded his mouth, jamming his knee up against Thirzuh’s groin. Thirzuh gently grinded his cock against Ekna’s thigh, soft whimpery moans escaping his throat as Ekna dominated him.

“Had to make sure you were ready,” Ekna murmured against Thirzuh’s lips. Thirzuh panted softly, trying not to seem too submissive as Ekna pulled away and vaulted up the wall. Thirzuh followed skillfully leaping from foothold to foothold. Once atop the wall, Thirzuh looked across the manor’s courtyard, or at least, what he could see of it. The guards were just as lazy as most nobility’s guards were. It probably had to do with the time of night, but that’s what they had been banking on.

A whisper and a touch later they were both invisible to the naked eye, shrouded from light by Ekna’s magic. They leapt from the wall onto the roof with ease, landing silently. They moved across the roof quickly. Ekna seemed to know exactly where he was going, meticulous as he was about everything he did. They dropped down onto a balcony and with a flick of his wrist and a whisper, they were encased in a bubble of silence.

The noble lay sleeping soundly unaware of the rogue picking the lock on his balcony door and within seconds, Ekna and Thirzuh were inside the bedroom, greeted only by the sound of deafening silence. Ekna smirked at Thirzuh and pulled a cleaver out from under his cloak. He handed Thirzuh the cleaver and retrieved a second one. Thirzuh always felt more comfortable as the follow up to Ekna and he allowed the black-haired elf to, in one oddly graceful motion, separate the noble’s head from his body. The spray of blood glimmered in the moonlight, awakening the primal, carnal desires inside Thirzuh’s heart. He raised his own cleaver and embedded the edge of the blade into the guy’s stomach, prying open the cavity to reveal his insides. 

Within minutes what had previously been inside this noble’s stomach was no longer inside his stomach but all over the walls and floors of the bedroom. Thirzuh’s eyes sparkled in the dark, taking in the carnage they’d caused together. The bloodshed always left Thirzuh’s body tingling with arousal, but this time he felt more of a need than just sexual. A twinge in his bladder let him know that it was probably wise to consider a bathroom before too long as well. The need wasn’t urgent, but he knew that it was important to plan for the worst possible outcome. 

As the spell dissipated and the white noise of the night returned to their ears, Thirzuh felt his heart stop dead as a voice came from outside the room. Ekna gently touched Thirzuh’s shoulder, warping the light around their bodies so that they would be invisible again. A maid burst into the room and dropped the tray she was carrying. A reasonable reaction to her master being spread out all over the room in the way that he was. Ekna moved behind her silently and beheaded her with his cleaver before she could scream. The sound of footsteps came running towards the room in response to the clattering sound the dropped tray made.

Thirzuh cursed under his breath as two maids burst into the room. One of them immediately dropped the ground and began to scream bloody murder. Thirzuh slipped behind her, still invisible from Ekna’s magic and stabbed her in the back, jamming his dagger upwards towards her lungs to collapse them. The maid collapsed to the ground, bleeding heavily and coughing as she lay in a mess of blood that wasn’t entirely her own. The other maid stumbled backwards, but Thirzuh was faster. He shoved her into the room roughly. She fell to the ground inside the room, taking in the true scope of the slaughter that had occurred and barely had time to gasp before Ekna’s cleaver cracked through her skull. Ekna grimaced as the spray of blood hit him directly. The black-haired elf the wiped blood off of his mouth and nose with a disgusted look on his face.

“You smell like disease,” Ekna snapped at the dead body. A stampede of footsteps rushed towards the room, probably belonging to the lazy stupid guards, late to the party as usual. Thirzuh felt his bladder signal more urgently as the guards approached. He cussed out loud and Ekna raised an eyebrow at him. Thirzuh stumbled over the bodies back to Ekna who turned them both invisible again. Thirzuh bit his lip anxiously, glad that Ekna couldn’t see him while they were both still invisible. Taking advantage of his invisibility, he let one hand stray down to his groin, toying with the fabric around his cock.

The first guard rounded the corner into the room. He’d clearly never seen a sight quite like what he saw as he entered the room. Ekna grabbed Thirzuh silently and pulled the shorter elf away from the door towards the balcony. Thirzuh felt his bladder jolt as Ekna pulled him into the corner. It felt as though the liquid building up in his bladder would just follow the pull of gravity and he grabbed his cock through his pants anxiously. As his movement slowed, he felt his pelvic floor reassert its control and he released his cock to draw a second dagger. He felt another little pang from his bladder letting him know that he needed to be careful about his movements and getting hit or he’d have to find his way home in wet pants while Ekna mercilessly bullied him.

The three guards moved around the room slowly, searching the room carefully and gingerly. Thirzuh clenched his pelvic floor as they approached, ready to fight as best he could. One of the guards moved over to the corner where Ekna and Thirzuh were hidden. They’d have to fight here, or they’d be revealed. Luckily, Ekna was quick on the draw and immediately put one of his rapiers through the guard’s neck. The other two guards jumped, turning to face them as Ekna appeared in front of their fallen comrade. They pointed their longswords at Ekna, who yawned openly as they charged him. Ekna flicked back out of sight, warping the light around him and Thirzuh readied his blades to fight. The guards moved back towards where they’d seen Ekna, but the red-eyed elf appeared behind them.

“Oh, Gods, I’ll die of old age before you catch me,” Ekna laughed. His words dripped venom and magic. The magic radiated through the guard’s bodies, setting them off balance. Thirzuh leapt into action, literally, landing on the first guard’s back and driving both of his daggers through the guard’s brain stem. The force of the landing lurched his bladder painfully. He did his best to ignore it and jumped off the dead guard. Thirzuh landed on his feet but wobbled more than he was used to from the exertion of the landing and holding his bladder. The other guard stumbled back, realising he was now in a two-on-one and stumbled directly into Ekna’s chest, “Oh, _gross,_ don’t touch me,” Ekna snapped and less than a second later, the tip of Ekna’s rapier pierced through the guy’s chest, “_Disgusting _ creatures,” Ekna spat. The black-haired elf picked up a book from the noble’s nightstand.

Thirzuh felt his bladder spasm harshly. His underwear was _definitely _more damp than it was before the fight. He doubled over, squeezing his thighs together as he sheathed his daggers. Ekna stared down at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Need a piss or something?” Ekna said. Thirzuh nodded, not really ashamed that he_ had_ to pee so much as that he’d already peed himself a little, “There’s probably a bathroom here somewhere. We’ve killed everyone listed in their family registry, so you should be fine as long as you don’t linger.”

“How do you know?” Thirzuh said. Ekna turned the book to show Thirzuh.

“There are only seven people listed, six of whom are listed as employees. We’ve just killed three guards, and three maids, and the head of the household. That’s all the listed _things_,” Ekna said with disdain. Thirzuh nodded and Ekna lightly tapped him on the shoulder to make him invisible again, “Just in case,” Ekna muttered, “I’ll be here.”

Thirzuh hurried out of the room, immediately jamming both of his hands in between his legs to hold himself tightly. He found a bathroom and grimaced as he entered it. It wasn’t _dirty_ per se, but it wasn’t immaculate either. Not that Thirzuh demanded many things as ‘immaculate’ but he was a _ bit _picky maybe a bit bladder shy when it came to restrooms. He looked around at the layer of grease on the tile and bit his lip. He would be fine to get home if they just _left now_. He dashed back to where Ekna was waiting, trying his best not to fidget or seem desperate.

They made it back to the top of the wall surrounding the estate without much fuss. Thirzuh felt his bladder spasm every time he took a leap or landed. Ekna, perhaps sensing the purple-haired elf’s urgency, took a short detour on the wall, walking atop it until he could get up onto the roof of a building in the city proper. The transition between the rooftops was generally pretty simple, speaking to the density of the buildings in Ashton, but as they moved back into their home neighbourhood the buildings were a bit more spread out. There had been several leaps where Thirzuh was sure he’d wet himself, but he’d made it this far. The next jump, the furthest jump thus far, would put them atop the building they lived in. Ekna took a running start and leapt across the divide gracefully. Thirzuh’s vision swam as he looked at the jump. He’d made the jump before there was no reason he wouldn’t be able to do it now, but his bladder felt like it’d burst at any second. Still, there wasn’t really another effective way home except to climb down off the building he was on and walk across the street which would only take longer.

Thirzuh inhaled sharply and took the running start. His bladder throbbed with each step and contracted violently as he leapt across the divide. Probably due to his restricted movements, he realised mid-air that he was going to fall just short of the jump. Ekna also seemed to realise this and jumped forward to catch him. Thirzuh’s toes hit the edge of the rooftop, for a second he thought he could right himself and spring forward, but he didn’t have the momentum. He reached out, flailing his arms, and Ekna grabbed his wrist hard catching him as stumbled back. Thirzuh held his breath as he stopped falling abruptly, still hanging over the edge of the rooftop somewhat. At the same time, Thirzuh could feel warm wetness saturate his pants. Ekna’s eyes flicked down and then back up to meet Thirzuh’s.

“Are you… pissing yourself?” Ekna said, a demonic smirk crossing his features. He pulled Thirzuh up over the edge of the rooftop. Thirzuh looked down at his pants. Streaks of wetness snaked down the inside edge of his pants as urine poured down his legs into his shoes and ran down the roof into the gutter. As embarrassing as it was to lose control of his bladder like this, he had to admit that it felt kind of good, sexual even, to have hot piss running down his legs. He could feel himself starting to get hard again as he focused on the feeling of wetting himself. “Did you not take a piss when we were still at that guy’s house?” Ekna said, clearly amused as Thirzuh’s bladder continued to empty involuntarily.

“No, that bathroom was too dirty,” Thirzuh said. The soft hissing and pattering of Thirzuh pissing himself quieted to a stop and Ekna gave him a look.

“Was it dirtier than fucking pissing your pants like a goddamned _ child _?” Ekna cackled. Thirzuh crossed his arms huffed at Ekna, clearly more embarrassed by Ekna’s teasing than by the situation itself.

“I’ll have you know that I thought it felt kind of good,” Thirzuh said. The condescending, patronising way that Ekna was looking down at him only pushed his cock to become fully erect, “And I have a boner that could cut glass from it.” Ekna grabbed Thirzuh’s shoulders and pulled the shorter elf flush against him, letting the soaking wet fabric of Thirzuh’s pants drip onto his own as Thirzuh gently grinded his erection against Ekna’s body.

“I guess we should head inside and do something about that, then, huh?” Ekna muttered, his voice heavy with a kind of lust Thirzuh had never heard before.


	11. Day 11: Desperate on an Aeroplane

Justin was comfortably buckled into his seat with Alan sitting next to him. They were taking a short twenty-hour plane ride to Taiwan to visit both of their extended families. Alan was playing some games on a game system while Justin read a book on music theory quietly. He knew it was bad for him, but he’d been actively avoiding drinking  _ any _ water at all. He knew Alan had probably noticed but the blond hadn’t said anything yet so Justin didn’t feel like he needed to worry about it. He knew that not drinking water didn’t actually help him, but it made him feel less anxious about his overactive bladder, so that had to be worth something?

Alan leaned over and kissed Justin on the cheek gently. The blond rested his chin on Justin’s shoulder and whispered in Justin’s ear, “You need to drink water or you’ll get dehydrated, Xiaojie.” Justin could feel himself blushing, even though no one else could hear their conversation and shook his head, “It wasn’t a suggestion. I’m gonna get you some water, okay? I’ll take you to the bathroom if you need to go,” Alan said before righting himself and hitting the call button to get Justin some water. Alan put the cup of water on Justin’s tray and pointed to it, “Please? I don’t want you to get sick,” Alan said. Justin pouted and took a  _ tiny _ sip of the water. Alan smiled and stroked Justin’s cheek lovingly, “Thank you,” He said softly.

Justin continued to periodically take the tiniest sips from his water as he read his book so that Alan wouldn’t worry too much, but the cool water in his mouth was starting to make him anxious. He knew how bladder shy he tended to be and always did his best to drink as little as he could on trips, but a twenty-hour flight just wasn’t tenable, even if he didn’t drink anything at all. He knew Alan wouldn’t mind going with him to ease his anxiety, but he didn’t want to bother the blond like that if he could help it. Alan had briefly suggested that if Justin really didn’t want to use the bathroom on the plane, he could wear… protection, but had backed off as soon as he saw how mortified Justin seemed about the idea. They weren’t even two hours into their flight and Justin was already worried about the idea of having to use the toilet even though he’d gone just before they boarded.

“Xiaojie,” Alan said, jolting Justin out of his reverie, “It… tell me if I overstepped, but I, uh, I bought you some of  _ those things _ and I have some in my backpack if you need one,” Alan said motioning to his lower body awkwardly. Justin put his face in his hands in embarrassment. Even though between the quietness of their conversation and the vagueness, no one else would know what Alan meant, he felt humiliated by the entire concept of what Alan was suggesting. 

Alan had always done his best to never make a big deal out of Justin’s overactive bladder. The blond was always cognizant of it when they were out, keeping track of where all the public bathrooms they could get to quickly were, and never seemed to have a problem with Justin wetting the bed on the rare occasion that he did. Still, Justin found himself too humiliated to accept that maybe he’d be happier and more relaxed if he wore something to keep him dry instead of constantly fretting about whether or not he would be able to get to a bathroom.

Justin finished his cup of water slowly. That seemed to satisfy Alan for now. Justin locked his tray back in place and went back into his book, trying to forget the water he’d drank as if that would cause his body to also forget that he’d done so. The only sounds he could hear were the sounds of other passengers doing their best to enjoy the flight and the clicking sounds of the buttons on Alan’s game system. Justin tried to relax into his seat, reading his book quietly to try and pass the time. He considered trying to take a nap, but the risk of wetting himself in his sleep made him anxious. He knew Alan wouldn’t mind waking him up every two hours to get him to the toilet, but that was just as embarrassing. Maybe Alan was right and he  _ should _ be wearing protection to keep him dry in situations like this. The thought made him want to cry.

Justin hadn’t realised exactly how much he’d been stressing out until his bladder signalled with a vengeance that he had to get to the bathroom  _ now _ . He gently tapped Alan on the shoulder. The blond must have seen the panic in Justin’s eyes as he immediately jumped up out of his seat. Justin shuffled down the aisle as fast he could without jostling his already aching bladder. Alan followed behind Justin at a reasonable distance as the bespectacled boy made the mad dash to the restrooms.

Justin felt a spurt of pee leak out of his cock. His brain weighed the humiliation he’d feel from holding himself openly versus wetting himself openly and his hand darted between his legs to squeeze his cock tightly. He could have physically cried in dismay when he saw the “occupied” sign on both of the bathrooms. Another leak wet the front of his boxers. His body trembled with the effort of holding his bladder. Alan gently rubbed his back in soothing circles as Justin fidgeted desperately in front of the bathroom. A longer gush of pee soaked into the denim underneath Justin’s hand.

The door clicked open and the person who was in the bathroom exited. Justin practically sprinted into the bathroom, feeling more little spurts running down his thighs. Alan followed him in closing the door behind them to give Justin some privacy. Justin let out a soft cry of humiliation as his bladder forcefully contracted. A stream of urine cascaded down his thighs, pooling on the floor under him. Wetness streaked down his pants as he wet himself in front of the toilet like an incompetent child. Alan rubbed his back some more.

“Xiaojie… I brought you extra pants. Let’s get you cleaned up, first, okay?” The blond was always so considerate and kind that it made Justin feel bad for how much time it seemed Alan spent taking care of him. Too humiliated to move on his own or resist Justin let Alan undo his pants and peel the clammy, sticky fabric off of his skin. The blond slid his boxers down as well. Justin sniffled, feeling vulnerable and exposed as Alan wiped him down with wet paper towels, “Hey,” Alan said, waving his hand in front of Justin’s face, “Uhm, we… we still have like more than eighteen hours of travelling left to do,” Alan said. The blond was clearly uncomfortable, “I won’t make you… but maybe… you should… you know…” Alan gestured to his lower half again. Justin nodded despondently and Alan dug around in his backpack and awkwardly retrieved one of the diapers he’d stowed in it. Justin took the folded up garment and just kind of stared at it blankly, “Uhm… do you… do you need help?” Alan said softly. Justin nodded again, looking even more depressed.

Alan nodded slowly. They didn’t have a whole lot of room in an aeroplane bathroom. He took the diaper from Justin and unfolded it. He turned it over in his hands a few times trying to figure out exactly how it worked before tucking the back of the diaper under Justin body and wrapping it around his hips as best he could. The blond chewed his lip, clearly anxious about making sure it was on correctly as he fastened the tapes snugly.

“I… I did some research and, uh, apparently these ones… like this style… uhm… can hold more…” He said awkwardly trying to fill the silence. Justin didn’t respond as Alan did his best to clean up the floor of the bathroom. Once the floor was dry, Alan put the wet clothes in a plastic bag and stowed them in his backpack. He pulled out a pair of loose sweatpants, “This way… it won’t be obvious…” He stammered. Justin pulled the sweatpants over his legs, inspecting how his body looked in the mirror.

After Justin was fully changed into clean clothes, Alan unlocked the door and they shuffled back to their seats. It probably didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened, but Justin tried to push that thought out of his mind as best he could. He settled back into his seat. He could see that Alan was affected by the gloomy air around him but was trying to ignore it. Justin rested his head on Alan’s shoulder. The blond put his arm around his partner and stroked the boy’s black hair comfortingly.


	12. Day 12: Desperate During a Massage

Julgres’s eyes flickered open. He stretched his arms and legs out, moaning softly. His joints and limbs ached. He’d slept in a strange position again, something that happened pretty often as the white-haired devil slept upwards of eighteen hours a day on any given day. He sat up in the bed he shared with Dragathel and tried to crack his shoulder joints.

“Need help, Jul?” Dragathel said. The blond devil had poked his head into the bedroom. The Lust God’s eyes sparkled as he looked at his partner. Julgres nodded, yawning again, “Lay down on your tummy, Jul,” Dragathel said, giggling as he slipped into the room. Julgres nodded and laid down on his stomach with his arms at his sides.

Dragathel started chastely massaging Julgres’s shoulders. The Lust God’s fingers skillfully kneaded the Sloth God’s sore muscles, careful to make sure his claws didn’t dig into the devil’s skin. A pleased purr rumbled through Julgres’s chest as Dragathel’s thumbs pressed into the back of Julgres’s shoulders and neck, applying deep pressure to the Julgres’s neck muscles.

The blond devil moved his hands, stroking the shape of Julgres’s shoulders. As Dragathel’s fingers moved over Julgres’s shoulder joints, the Lust God pressed his palms against the Sloth God’s shoulder joints. He pressed the heel of one hand into Julgres’s shoulder joint and pulled on his arm to crack the joint. He repeated the process with the other shoulder, eliciting a pleased moan from Julgres.

Dragathel’s massages were one of Julgres’s favourite things in the world. The Lust God’s skilled fingers always made Julgres flush with pleasure. The white-haired devil could feel his tail swishing back and forth lazily as Dragathel continued to knead out the knots in his shoulders. Probably due to how long he’d been asleep, Julgres felt a small twinge in his bladder. Having just woken up, he hadn’t had a chance to go to the bathroom before Dragathel began rubbing his shoulders.

“Dragathel,” Julgres said, his voice was breathy and soft, “I need… I need to pee…” Julgres said. Dragathel clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“You should have said that before I started! You’ll undo all my work with your poor posture!” Dragathel said. Julgres whimpered. He knew Dragathel was right but he also knew that sleeping for how long he slept normally came with a very full bladder upon waking. He curled and uncurled his toes as Dragathel continued to work the muscles in his shoulders. When Dragathel was satisfied with how relaxed Julgres’s shoulders were, he began to move down the devil’s spine, cracking the Sloth God’s back in multiple places as he went.

Dragathel continued his effleurage on Julgres’s back, slowly massing the tension out of the devil’s taut back muscles. Julgres’s bladder signalled more urgently. It didn’t even need to remind him for him to be aware of how full it must be from his sleeping marathon. He fidgeted his legs a bit, trying to relieve some of the pressure that laying on his stomach was putting on his bladder. As Dragathel changed his movements from effleurage to tapotement, Julgres felt the force of Dragathel’s hands hitting his back jolting his bladder. Luckily, Dragathel was still pretty far up his back, so it was more annoying than anything else, but he knew that the blond would move down his back until he reached his pelvis as he always did. As Dragathel moved down to Julgres’s lower back, the impact of the strikes shook the Sloth God’s bladder violently. The white-haired God whimpered as a bit of urine leaked out into his underwear on a particularly powerful hit.

“D-Dragathel! Not so rough!” Julgres whined, “I’m gonna pee the bed if you keep doing that…” His face burned with embarrassment as he admitted his plight to the Lust God. He turned his head to look up at his lover, who shrugged at him and continued to cup and pound his back muscles.

“If you have to piss that badly, then piss the bed. I’ll clean it up,” Dragathel said, “Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time you pissed the bed,” The Lust God said. Julgres yelped, feeling his face flush hot, “It’s easier than redoing all the work I’ve already done relaxing your muscles.”

“H-Hey! It was an accident before!” Julgres protested. He wasn’t lying; it  _ had _ been an accident. It was just kind of an embarrassing side effect of sleeping so much and so deeply. He didn’t want to do it on  _ purpose _ , though. Another particularly hard strike from the heel of Dragathel’s hand forced another little leak out of his cock.

Dragathel moved his hands from Julgres’s back. For a moment, Julgres was grateful that there was no longer so much pressure near his bladder. Dragathel put one hand on his hip and picked up one of his legs with the other hand and cracked Julgres’s hip. Having his legs pulled apart made Julgres even more desperate, he felt more urine drip out of his cock and into his underwear as Dragathel held his leg up, working out the other joints in his leg.

As Dragathel put his leg down to focus on his other leg, Julgres clenched his pelvic floor tightly. It wasn’t enough as he felt another little gush of urine dampen his underwear. Dragathel massaged the muscles in Julgres’s calves gently. His fingers carefully kneaded the tense muscles in Julgres’s legs, working out the tension as best he could.

“Stop squeezing your legs together. It defeats the entire purpose of what I’m doing,” Dragathel said. Julgres whimpered. Dragathel continued to try and loosen the muscles of Julgres’s legs but after a moment he lightly smacked the small of the devil’s back, “I already  _ said _ to stop tensing up your leg muscles!” Dragathel said. The strike was accompanied by a small gush of urine wetting the sheets under Julgres’s pelvis. He snivelled a bit.

“I can’t! I’m gonna pee my pants!” He moaned. Dragathel sighed and put his hands on Julgres’s thighs. He forced the Sloth God’s legs apart roughly. Julgres cried out, not in pain but in embarrassment, as more urine trickled onto the sheets below him, “No! Stop! I’m serious! I’m gonna pee myself!” He wailed. Dragathel seemed completely unfazed as he rubbed Julgres’s inner thighs up near his crotch. Julgres thought he might die of sheer humiliation as the Lust God’s thumbs came in contact with the wet skin and fabric near his cock.

“I was sure I already told you to just pee yourself,” Dragathel said. The Lust God’s hands moved from Julgres’s thighs for just a moment. Dragathel put one hand on Julgres’s back as his other hand slipped between his legs and underneath the white-haired devil’s pelvis. Julgres thought his heart might give out as Dragathel fondled his cock through his underwear. The Lust God palmed Julgres’s soaked underclothes, not even remotely fazed by the steady leaking of urine into his palm. Dragathel’s fingers brushed over Julgres’s abdomen, swollen from his full bladder, “Poor little Jul must have to go so badly,” Dragathel murmured into Julgres’s ear. “Go on, Jul, wet yourself for me,” Dragathel said. Before Julgres could protest, Dragathel’s fingers pressed into his bladder and Julgres’s remaining control crumbled to dust.

Julgres could hear the faint hissing sound as his bladder released all at once, splashing onto the bed below him. He could feel the resistance of the liquid running between his skin and Dragathel’s palm as the Lust God rubbed his cock through his saturated underwear. Julgres panted softly as Dragathel continued to stimulate his cock while he pissed himself. His mind was a whirlwind of shame, arousal, confusion, as Dragathel toyed with his body. The flow of urine slowed to a stop as his bladder was finally empty and the shame of having pissed the bed crashed down on him.

He buried his face in the dry sheets near his head, sniffling miserably. Julgres dissolved into tears curling up in the soiled sheets to cry to himself. He didn’t dare look up at Dragathel, even though he knew that the Lust God probably didn’t mind at all. Dragathel wasn’t making any sounds, maybe he  _ was _ upset. But before he could think too deeply about it, Dragathel picked Julgres up and cuddled the smaller God to his body. Julgres clung to Dragathel as the blond devil stroked his hair lovingly.

“Shh, Jul, no need to cry,” Dragathel said, rubbing Julgres’s back comfortingly. Julgres buried his face in Dragathel’s neck as he tried to pull himself together. No sooner had Julgres managed to stop crying did Dragathel whisper in his ear quietly, “Can I clean you up with my tongue?”


	13. Day 13: At The Beach

“Hey, Luca,” Elijah said as the bartender exited the bathroom having taken a morning shower, “Let’s go to the beach.” Luca blinked at Elijah. He knew the student wanted to enjoy what little time he did have during his summer, but he’d just never taken Elijah for a beach lover. Luca wasn’t quite sure why, but Elijah just didn’t seem like the type to be _all__ about _the beach. Still, he had no reason to say no, so they stopped by Luca’s apartment to grab a pair of boardshorts for him and off to the beach they went.

“It’s so… bright,” Luca said, shielding his eyes from the sun as they stepped onto the sand. Luca, being a night bartender, didn’t see daylight all that often. When he did stay over at Elijah’s, he often would stay in the apartment — with Elijah’s permission, of course — until it was time to leave for work and by then the sun was usually already setting. Elijah handed him a pair of sunglasses out of his bag. The large round frames looked absolutely silly on Luca’s face, but the alternative was being blinded by the light reflecting off the sand.

Elijah laid out a blanket on the sand. The beach was pretty quiet today, or maybe they’d just found a really quiet spot. Luca sat down on the blanket and Elijah sat next to him and offered him a bottle of water. Luca was thankful for the cool water. Sitting in the hot sun like this was just not something he was used to at all.

“You want to go swimming?” Elijah asked. Luca shook his head vigorously. The small boy pulled his knees up to his chest forlornly.

“I’m afraid of the ocean,” Luca admitted. Elijah tilted his head to the side curiously, “I got pulled into an undercurrent when I was a child and almost drowned,” He said softly. Elijah put his arms around Luca and kissed him on the forehead.

“Why did you let me bring you here if you’re afraid of the ocean?” Elijah said, gently shaking Luca back and forth, “You could have said ‘no’! We could have gone somewhere else!” He continued, holding Luca tightly.

“Because you wanted to go! You should get to enjoy your free time as you please!” Luca said, trying to push Elijah off of him, “Besides, there are more things to do at the beach than just the ocean!” Luca said, sipping from his water bottle.

“Okay, but hear me out,” Elijah said, put his hands together, “You hate the sun, you don’t like to get your feet dirty, _and _you’re afraid of the ocean. _ What fun could you possibly have at the beach _?” Luca pouted and turned his head away.

“I don’t know but I’m sure we can find something,” Luca said. It was a pretty bold lie and Elijah was having none of it. The student flicked Luca on the forehead and lightly bopped with a rolled-up flier someone had been handing out, “We’re already here though. So we should at least _ try _ to make the best of it, right?” He fidgeted a bit, hoping that he hadn’t ruined Elijah’s day by not really liking beach activities. He anxiously finished off his bottle of water.

Elijah grabbed Luca’s wrist and pulled the bartender into his lap, “It’s a little early in the day for sex on the beach — and I do suspect you’d hate that anyway — but it’s definitely quiet enough for us to just make out for a while,” He said softly. Luca couldn’t tell if the heat in his body was from the sun or if he was blushing, but he didn’t have long before Elijah moved the sunglasses onto his head and captured his lips hungrily. 

Elijah cupped Luca’s face lovingly as his lips moulded to Luca’s. Luca pressed his hips against Elijah’s stomach as Elijah nibbled on his bottom lip gently. Luca gasped softly and Elijah took the opportunity to invade his mouth. The contact immediately shot to Luca’s groin, sending pleasing tingles through his spine. Elijah’s fingers slipped just under the hem of Luca’s shirt, caressing the soft skin on the bartender’s back gently. Luca felt his cock twitch as Elijah’s fingers traced small circles near his spine. Luca moaned into Elijah’s mouth as the student’s fingers teased the skin just under the hem of his boardshorts. 

“Getting hard so easily in public… are you an exhibitionist?” Elijah murmured as he pulled Luca’s hips against him. The student’s blue eyes were clouded with lust as he let his hands slide back under Luca’s shirt. Elijah’s hands ghosted over Luca’s back drawing a feather-light pattern over the bartender’s skin. Luca moaned as Elijah touched him in all the places he wanted to be touched. He could feel Elijah’s erection underneath him as the student kissed him fervently.

“You’re hard too,” Luca breathed. The bartender lazily draped his arms over Elijah’s shoulders. Luca was glad that there was no one at the beach today as Elijah nibbled his collarbone gently. Little breathy moans escaped his lips as Elijah left little kisses up his neck. The feeling of his erection rubbing against the fabric of his boardshorts was alien, but not unwelcome as Elijah caressed his back. Luca felt a slight pang of need in his bladder, but he quickly forgot about it as Elijah gently pulled the string on his boardshorts undone. The student’s fingers slipped into the fly of his boardshorts, finding his cock quickly, “This is super illegal,” Luca said, biting his lip to muffle his moaning as Elijah stroked his cock.

“It’s only illegal if you get caught,” Elijah said, smirking against Luca’s neck. The bartender whimpered. Elijah’s fingers teased his cock playfully while the student sucked on the soft skin of the bartender’s neck. The pressure inside Luca’s bladder was building, but he was too consumed with humping Elijah’s hand to think too deeply about it. The bartender wasn’t unused to the idea of public sex; he’d definitely caught more than a few people having sex in the bathroom at his work.

“It’s the middle of the day…” Luca whispered. Despite his anxious feeling about the experience, he was still actively — albeit, discreetly — humping Elijah’s hand. Elijah slipped his fingers out of Luca’s boardshorts. The bartender whined softly. He pressed against Elijah needily. Elijah snickered and pecked Luca on the lips.

“Oh? I thought you didn’t want to do anything illegal,” Elijah said. Luca felt his face get even hotter. He didn’t have anything to say; his mouth just hung open in shock, “What’s the matter? Cat got your cock?” Luca was even more at a loss for words as Elijah continued to tease him. Luca pouted and bore down on Elijah’s lap, rubbing his erection against the student. His bladder signalled angrily. He stopped, gasping, and bit his lip as he squeezed his pelvic floor. One hand moved between his legs, unconsciously grabbing his cock, “Pee on my lap,” Elijah said plainly.

“Excuse me?” Luca squeaked. He released his cock in embarrassment, but without the pressure of his hand, his bladder felt heavier. His boardshorts were made for getting wet, but that only really made it worse as there wouldn’t even be anything to really absorb any leaks.

“You heard me,” Elijah said, “Pee on my lap.” The student didn’t even crack a sardonic smile. Luca closed his eyes and shook his head, “I’ve always been kind of curious about this kind of stuff,” Elijah said. The pressure in Luca’s abdomen was starting to become painful, “And I figure this is… a good time to experiment,” The student finished, gently tugging at the water-resistant fabric of Luca’s boardshorts.

“The blanket…” Luca protested. Elijah shrugged.

“I can clean it,” Elijah said. As if in response, a tiny dribble of urine leaked into Luca’s board shorts. The bartender squealed and grabbed his cock again, “Hm? What’s wrong? Did you pee a little?” Elijah teased Luca gently, “You can just go. I want you to…” Elijah said, stroking Luca’s cheek, “No one is here. No one has to know except me.” Tears blurred Luca’s vision as Elijah continued to coax him gently. His bladder ached from the exertion of holding. He wanted to just go, but the thought of peeing on Elijah’s lap made him want to cry from embarrassment.

Luca felt like his bladder might burst with how full it was. Tears blurred his vision, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or the embarrassment. He really doubted he could effectively get up off of Elijah’s lap without wetting himself. His options were dwindling before his eyes. He looked up at Elijah, tears spilling over onto his cheeks. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but if Elijah _wanted_ him to, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Elijah’s eyes looked down at him lovingly as the student continued to stroke his cheek.

“I can’t,” Luca whispered frantically. Even as he tried to relax his body, his pelvic floor stayed anxiously tensed up. Elijah looked like he was going to speak but Luca shook his head, “No, no! I _ can’t _… it won’t come out…” He whimpered, “It hurts so much…” He sniffled. Elijah kissed the corner of Luca’s eye gently.

“Do you… want help?” He said. Luca nodded dejectedly and Elijah put one hand over Luca’s lower abdomen. The student rubbed soothing circles on the bartender’s abdomen increasing the pressure he was applying slowly. Luca gasped as the pressure on his bladder forced a tiny trickle into his boardshorts. Elijah continued to increase the pressure his palm exerted onto Luca’s bladder.

Luca let out a soft cry as his pelvic floor released. The warm liquid streamed through the fabric of his boardshorts and soaked into Elijah’s shorts beneath him. The urine began to pool in Elijah’s lap before spilling over onto the blanket. Elijah exhaled. The student’s face flushed as Luca’s piss splashed over his crotch. The quiet hissing of his bladder emptying itself all over his boyfriend left Luca feeling weak and vulnerable. Elijah continued to comfort him as the flood died down. Luca hid his face in Elijah’s neck, trembling with embarrassment.

“We should go home,” Elijah breathed, “So I can make you cum so hard you see stars,” The student said, gently pulling Luca’s hips against his own so the bartender could feel his erection.


	14. Day 14: Unexpected Diuretic Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following prompt contains depictions of consensual non-consent and drugging.

Ekna threw his arm around Thirzuh’s shoulders as they walked through the streets of Ashton. Thirzuh leaned his head on Ekna’s shoulder. The purple-haired elf reached over and held onto Ekna’s shemagh. Thirzuh’s face was hot, probably flushed, from the alcohol he’d been consuming. Ekna had always handled his liquor better than Thirzuh, but the shorter elf felt unusually drunk for how much he’d drank. He felt like his head was underwater. Sounds seemed a little distorted and far away and the colours of the things he saw felt like bizarre and wrong for some reason.

“Ekna…” Thirzuh said, “Babe…” Thirzuh stumbled and Ekna reached out and caught him before the shorter elf could fall, “Did I really drink that much?” Thirzuh looked up at Ekna. The world spun around him as he tried to keep moving forward with Ekna. They were almost home and he could lay down. He knew Ekna would carry him if he asked, but he didn’t want the cultist to think he was too drunk for the fight that usually ensued before they inevitably devolved into rough, violent sex.

“Maybe you did. I don’t know,” Ekna said, “You’ve always been a lightweight,” The elf’s red eyes stared down into Thirzuh’s yellow ones intently. Thirzuh’s vision was swimming a bit as he looked up at Ekna. The black-haired assassin smirked down at Thirzuh lasciviously. They made it back to their apartment building and let themselves into the dark one-room apartment they shared and took their shoes off quietly.

Ekna didn’t bother lighting a lamp before he physically lifted Thirzuh off the ground and carried him over to the bed. He threw Thirzuh onto the bed roughly. The moonlight reflected off of Ekna’s eyes, giving the blood-red irises a dangerous glow. Thirzuh’s mouth curled into a smirk as Ekna put his hands on either side of Thirzuh’s head and leaned down to kiss him hotly. Ekna nipped Thirzuh’s bottom lip roughly. The purple-haired assassin gasped and Ekna wasted no time before invading Thirzuh’s mouth with his tongue. Thirzuh attempted to ward off the intrusion, but his body felt sluggish and weak as Ekna’s tongue forced Thirzuh’s into submission. The brutal domination already had Thirzuh rock hard, but he wasn’t giving up just yet.

When Ekna broke away from Thirzuh for air, Thirzuh reached up and grabbed Ekna’s shemagh and yanked the taller assassin down. At the same time, Thirzuh brought his knee up and kneed Ekna in the stomach roughly. Ekna coughed, heaving from the blow, but managed to stay on his feet and captured Thirzuh’s arm, gripping the lean appendage tightly enough that Thirzuh was sure he’d have a bruise. Thirzuh twisted his body to kick at Ekna’s legs and hips, but his body felt heavier than usual and Ekna had no trouble at all dodging his kicks. In a last-ditch effort, Thirzuh swung his free hand up at Ekna’s head. Ekna deftly caught the punch and pinned Thirzuh’s hands next to his head.

“You’ve still got a lot of fight in you, kitten,” Ekna said, looking deep into Thirzuh’s eyes. Thirzuh recognised the calculating, inquisitive look in Ekna’s eyes, “Interesting.”

“Did you drug me?” Thirzuh said. His cock was starting to hurt from rubbing against the abrasive material of his pants. Ekna’s mouth curled into a wicked smirk.

“Not enough, clearly,” Ekna said. The taller elf released Thirzuh’s wrists for a moment to take off his shemagh. As best he could, Thirzuh jumped at Ekna. The purple-haired elf’s strikes were parried with ease, “Not ready to give up?” Ekna said, barely having to move to keep Thirzuh at bay. The patronising look in those red-eyes made Thirzuh feel so tiny and weak as he continued to try fight back. Ekna rolled his eyes and grabbed Thirzuh’s wrist out of the air. In one movement, the cultist grappled Thirzuh and twisted his arm up between his shoulder blades, “Good effort,” Ekna sneered, holding Thirzuh flush against him with his other hand. Thirzuh could feel Ekna’s erection against his rear. Thirzuh felt a pinching pain in his thigh and looked down to see Ekna discarding a needle onto the floor.

“Hey!” Thirzuh exclaimed, weakly. Ekna spun him around and threw him onto the bed on his back. The red-eyed assassin leaned down and kissed Thirzuh hungrily. Ekna climbed on top of Thirzuh, pushing the purple-haired elf into the bed. As Ekna impatiently explored his mouth, Thirzuh started to feel dizzy again. Keeping his eyes closed made the room spin violently. He moaned softly. It felt like time was slowing down. He felt even more lethargic and sedated than he had before, “Ba… by…?” Thirzuh’s mouth didn’t feel like it wanted to move to form the words he wanted to say.

“Yes, kitten?” Ekna said, stroking Thirzuh’s cheek gently. Thirzuh’s body felt too heavy and awkward to respond. He stared up at Ekna, his vision blurring in and out of focus. Thirzuh was starting to lose touch with his body. He felt like he was floating out of his body a little bit. His mind couldn’t quite stay on task. He wasn’t sleepy or tired, but he couldn’t move either. His muscles didn’t want to move and he didn’t feel like trying either. Ekna’s loving touch was sensual even as Thirzuh’s mind wandered away from details of the situation. The gentle, caring caresses let Thirzuh fall deeper and deeper into a relaxed stupor. Thirzuh let himself be immersed in the reverent affection that Ekna showed his comatose body, letting his control slip away.

Ekna suddenly jumped back, looking down at Thirzuh, surprised, “Wow, look at that,” Ekna said. Thirzuh was too dazed and confused to figure out what Ekna was talking about but the red-eyed assassin pressed his palm against Thirzuh’s crotch. Immediately, the purple-haired assassin registered the feeling of wetness as Ekna touched him, “Pissing the bed like the hopeless child that you are.” As Ekna pointed it out, Thirzuh became aware of the urine trickling down over his abdomen and between his legs. 

“I… didn’t mean to…” Thirzuh mumbled, disoriented, “You drugged… me…” He was too dissociated to really be embarrassed by his situation but he was aware that he probably should be. His mind couldn’t find the embarrassment, but his body seemed to feel it nonetheless as his face started to feel warm. The feeling of piss dribbling down his body and saturating the sheet beneath him was erotic in a way he’d not experienced before. His body felt hot and tingly as the piss slowly soaked the sheet around him. Ekna’s hand rubbing his cock through his wet pants made him shiver with arousal. He couldn’t move his body even if he wanted to. He lay, powerless, pissing himself as Ekna stared down at him like a cat sizing up a crippled mouse. The stream stopped, leaving Thirzuh paralysed in a puddle of his own piss as Ekna teased his cock through his wet clothes.

“Ah, kitten,” Ekna said, removing Thirzuh’s wet pants and underwear. The cool night air sent shivers through Thirzuh’s spine. The black-haired assassin leaned down and kissed Thirzuh’s cheek, “You’re so delicate and soft,” He left a trail of kisses over to Thirzuh’s mouth, “I never would have guessed you were an assassin if this is how I met you.” Thirzuh moaned into Ekna’s mouth as the taller elf molested his helpless body, “I love this side of you that only I get to see,” Ekna whispered against Thirzuh’s lips. 


	15. Day 15: Wetting on a Dare

“I never did any college parties,” Erial said in between bouts of brushing his teeth, “I don’t really know what to expect,” He spit the toothpaste foam into the sink and wiped his mouth off on the hand towel. Chunhee shrugged.

“Just a lot of drunk people, really,” Chunhee said, “Probably drinking games, loud music, the works.” The medical student was dressed completely down in a band t-shirt and jeans. Similarly, Erial was wearing just a plain black t-shirt and skinny jeans over his usual button-up and khakis. Chunhee wasn’t really the party type, but a friend of his had asked him to be his designated driver and he didn’t really want to be alone at a party with a bunch of drunk people he didn’t know, so he’d invited Erial to come people watch with him. The two were on the way to pick up Chunhee’s friend in no time and Chunhee texted the guy from the driver’s seat and waited.

“Hey, Chunhee,” The guy said as he approached the passenger’s side door, “Shotgun taken?” He looked down at Erial who looked at Chunhee anxiously.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? My boyfriend? Get in the back, peasant,” Chunhee laughed, rolling his eyes. The guy climbed into the backseat of the car and Chunhee took off towards the location of the party, “Speaking of my boyfriend, this is my boyfriend, Erial.” Chunhee nodded towards Erial, “Erial, this is my friend Trevor. We did our undergrads together.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Trevor,” Erial said, smiling. Trevor nodded and saluted Erial.

“Likewise, dude! How’d you meet my man, Chunhee?” He asked. Erial felt a surge of panic as Trevor asked. He looked at Chunhee for support, but the student was already on it.

“Online,” Chunhee said, “You know how it is! I messaged him. He responded. The works,” He waved off the question as best he could without revealing the real answer. Trevor nodded, taking the words at face value.

“Damn dude. Did you come out from under your rock or something? Never would have imagined you on a dating website,” Trevor said. Chunhee shrugged and discreetly reached over to squeeze Erial’s hand comfortingly.

“You could say that,” Chunhee said. As they pulled up to the location and Chunhee looked around for a parking space, Erial felt — and heard — the bassline of a song he didn’t know pounding through his chest. It almost made him feel a little woozy with how powerfully it shook him to the core. Chunhee found a parking space and let himself out before rounding the side of the car to open the door for Erial.

“Such a gentleman,” Trevor said as Chunhee offered his hand to Erial and helped the smaller boy out of the car. Chunhee clapped Trevor on the shoulder, closed the passenger’s side door, and locked the door. He took Erial’s hand and followed Trevor into the house. As they entered the throng of already drunk people, Erial unconsciously moved closer to Chunhee. Chunhee put an arm around Erial protectively and combed his fingers through the shorter man’s hair.

“You okay?” Chunhee leaned down and spoke into Erial’s ear. Erial nodded, still looking around a bit anxiously, “You want a drink? I’m driving, so you can have alcohol if you want,” the medical student looked down at his smaller partner fondly. Erial chewed his lip nervously. It wasn’t as though Chunhee wouldn’t protect him from the people at the party, but he was always a little anxious when he was in such a large group.

“I probably shouldn’t,” Erial said absently. Chunhee kissed his temple. They found themselves a corner to sit in together. Chunhee found some shitty folding chairs and pulled them into the corner. Erial sat down looking at Chunhee sadly. If he wasn’t here, would the medical student be having more fun?

“Hey, turn that frown upside down!” Chunhee said and gently pushed the corners of Erial’s mouth up with his index fingers. Erial blinked at Chunhee. The medical student grinned at Erial happily, “It’s a _ party _, Eri,” Chunhee said, “No need to look so sombre.” Erial tried to smile weakly, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was just a killjoy by being here. Chunhee sighed, his smile never faltering, and patted his lap, “You want to do something that’ll make you fit in with these drunkards?” He said coyly. Erial stood up slowly and moved towards Chunhee. The student grabbed his wrists and pulled him down into his lap playfully.

“H-Hey!” Erial barely managed a single syllable before Chunhee captured his lips. Erial gently pushed on Chunhee’s shoulders. The student parted from him and grinned up at him cheekily.

“No college party is complete without people making out in a corner,” Chunhee laughed. Erial pouted bashfully and rested his head on Chunhee’s shoulder. Being close to the student was comforting to Erial, especially in such a new and stressful situation. Chunhee stroked Erial’s hair comfortingly, “How about I get you something to snack on?” Chunhee said. Erial nodded and slipped off the student’s lap, “Come now,” Chunhee said, taking Erial’s hand and leading him into the kitchen. Erial grimaced a bit when he saw the available food. He wasn’t used to eating junk food, but he quietly snacked on some pretzel things that he wasn’t sure he wanted to eat while Chunhee sipped on his water.

In the other room, some wild shouts jolted Erial out of the reverie he hadn’t even been aware he’d slipped into. He looked over and saw a bunch of very drunk people sitting in a circle in the living room. A couple of people took shots to the delight of the other people in the circle, a drinking game, Erial reasoned.

“Uh,” The girl who was, presumably, next started, “Never have I ever… pissed my pants in adulthood.” A few people looked around bashfully before taking shots to the amusement of their peers. Chunhee snorted loudly and a few people looked over at him, “Uh? Excuse me? What’s _ your _ deal?” The girl asked, clearly offended.

“Nothing, nothing,” Chunhee snickered, “Just that you should probably get used to the idea of pissing yourself in adulthood — you’ll probably be doing it a lot in your old age,” He said. The girl huffed and grimaced.

“What the fuck?” She said. Chunhee waved her off dismissively.

“Sorry, sorry. Medical student. Pissing your pants is basically just a part of life and you should probably get used to it,” Chunhee said. The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

“If it’s not a big deal, then you do it,” She said, “Like right here, right now.” Chunhee shrugged.

“Yo, Allie,” He called to the host, “You got a plastic bag grocery bag or something?” Allie gave him a thumbs up, clearly wanting nothing to do with this little spat. Chunhee took a deep breath. Erial wasn’t exactly sure what he expected. Chunhee was never one to back down from a dare, but somehow this felt different. Nevertheless, a small spot of wetness appeared on the medical student’s jeans. Erial blinked in mild surprise as he watched the wetness streak down the inside of the legs of Chunhee’s pants. Chunhee didn’t even look a little fazed by his situation. He closed one eye and bit his lip as the wetness stopped spreading slowly, “Ah, I think that’s all I got,” He laughed. There was a stunned silence as everyone took in what had just happened. The girl who’d issued the dare stared at Chunhee in shock. Chunhee turned away and grabbed some paper towels to clean up the piss on the floor.

Erial didn’t know what to say as Chunhee whistled to himself while cleaning up the puddle on the floor. Allie came over and fished a plastic bag out of a drawer and handed it to the medical student. The party started to move back into full swing and Trevor also made his way over, thoroughly wasted.

“Dude! You wrecked her!” Trevor slurred. Chunhee nodded as he finished cleaning up the floor and leaned close to look into Trevor’s eyes.

“You ready to go, dude? You’re looking mighty drunk,” Chunhee said. The medical student was completely relaxed, unfazed by the fact that he’d just pissed himself in public. Trevor thought for a second. The man looked like he was going to argue but then nodded. Chunhee clapped him on the shoulder, “Great. Lemme just say goodbye to Allie and Jake and then we’ll go, yeah?” Trevor nodded again and took his leave to find his jacket.

Chunhee bid a quick farewell to his friends before leading Erial out of the party to where Trevor was collapsed on the ground, having clearly thrown up on the walkway. Chunhee hoisted the drunk man onto his shoulder and threw him in the backseat of his car.

“Buckle up, idiot,” Chunhee laughed. He put the plastic bag on the driver’s seat and settled himself in on top of the bag. Erial looked back at Trevor with concern, but the man had managed to buckle himself up and promptly passed out.


	16. Day 16: Desperate on a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt contains depictions of exhibitionism/public sex.

“Why would we even bother going on a date?” Sinnafain said, spinning a pencil in the air with magic, “You can barely keep it in your pants for fifteen minutes. You probably won’t survive the three or so hours that going on a dinner date would require.” Syvis stomped his foot defiantly, pouting.

“I  _ can _ keep it in my pants!” He said, “I do it for like eight hours and ten minutes a day while you’re at work!” The albino grinned, putting his hands on his hips proudly. Sinnafain’s magic sent the pencil twirling through the air until it bopped Syvis on the top of his head. The taller elf pulled the pencil back into his hands and continued spinning it in the air absently.

“Ah, yeah, when I’m at work. You know, the place where I meditate in between classes and throughout my entire lunch break  _ because you wake me up to have sex eight times a night _ .” Sinnafain said, smirking at the dismayed face Syvis made, “I haven’t meditated uninterrupted in like three years, Syvis. Not one soul on this entire plane of existence believes that you can keep it in your pants long enough to go on a date.”

“I bet I can!” Syvis said. He crossed his arms and stared into Sinnafain’s eyes defiantly. Sinnafain raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“All right, if I win, I get to have my way with you however I like?” Sinnafain said. The elf’s blue eyes sparkled with intrigue as Syvis nodded furiously. Sinnafain stood up out of his chair and grabbed his cape off the back of the chair, “Well, I suppose we should go get you dinner then, yeah?” The black-haired elf towered over Syvis, staring him down like prey.

“Where are we going?” Syvis asked as he pulled on his shoes. Sinnafain tapped his chin before getting a bit of a wicked grin on his face. He took Syvis’s hand in his own and waved his hand in the air. The air around them warped and twisted around them as they were teleported to Sinnafain’s desired destination. Syvis looked around when the distortion faded, “Y’fa Belanore?” He couldn’t hide his confusion. There wasn’t a whole lot to do in Nytha Alora but to go as far as Y’fa Belanore made little sense to him.

“There was a  _ really _ special place I wanted to take you to,” Sinnafain said. The elf had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he smiled sweetly at his lover. He pulled Syvis behind him into a building with multiple businesses inside it. Syvis wasn’t even paying attention to his surroundings as they entered a restaurant because Sinnafain’s nails dug into his wrist very gently, scraping the sensitive skin in a way that probably only Syvis would find erotic.

They were seated rather quickly and Sinnafain leaned his elbows on the table. The sorcerer rested his chin on his hands. His teeth hanging slightly out of his mouth made it look like he was always smiling, but Syvis could see that he was smirking devilishly as he sat across from him.

“So, what’s so special about this place?” Syvis asked. Sinnafain shrugged.

“I’m sure you’ll find out, yeah?” Sinnafain said, clearly avoiding the question. The waiter brought them water and Sinnafain picked up one of the glasses. The sorcerer closed his lips over the straw for a moment before letting his tongue snake out over the implement. Syvis’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched the black-haired elf fellate the straw.

“This isn’t fair…” Syvis said softly. Sinnafain raised one eyebrow and let the straw fall out of his mouth.

“What isn’t fair, Syvis?” Sinnafain’s voice was playful as he teased the priest. Syvis could feel his cheeks getting hot and tingly as Sinnafain condescended to him. The white-haired elf averted his eyes, though he couldn’t stop glancing back at his partner.

“You’re teasing me…” He said. Sinnafain tilted his head to the side, playing dumb to Syvis’s plight as he gracefully adjusted the straw to give his tongue a better angle to continue playing with it.

“It’s a bet, Syvis,” Sinnafain said, “It wouldn’t be right to just  _ let _ you win,” He said and ran his tongue along the length of the straw. Syvis exhaled audibly. The priest could feel his body reacting to what his eyes were seeing. He tried to do mental math, think about cold baths, whatever it took to win this bet. He picked up his own glass and occupied his mind with drinking water very, very quickly. The cool liquid in his throat did nothing to calm the fire in his abdomen, but it at least gave him something to think about other than his partner’s tongue and where it  _ could _ be.

“What’s the matter, Syvis?” Sinnafain sneered, “Your mind is  _ unusually _ empty.” Of course, the sorcerer was reading his mind. Syvis kept his eyes down on the table, thinking about math and cold baths loudly, “Oh, wow. Horny already? We’re barely a half an hour into our date.” The black-haired elf’s giggles were subtle and almost demonic in nature.

“I’m not!” Syvis lied. Sinnafain picked up a spoon and put in his mouth. Syvis whined. His body tensed as he listened to the quiet sound of Sinnafain’s tongue piercings scraping against the metal spoon. He pulled the long hem of his tunic over his lap, trying to hide his erection.

“Gods, Syvis, you’re so  _ easy _ ,” Sinnafain said. Syvis’s face was burning with embarrassment as Sinnafain shamed him, “You’re such a horny little slut,” Sinnafain laughed. The shame only served to make Syvis want to be used more. The priest anxiously finished off his glass of water, looking at Sinnafain bashfully. He felt a slight pang of need from his bladder as he did, but he was too consumed with his erection to pay attention to any more of his body’s needs.

“This is so unfair… you’re cheating…” Syvis breathed. His heart was racing as their food finally came. He could only hope that eating would make it harder for Sinnafain to tease him. At the very least, he would be able to focus on eating and not on whatever Sinnafain was doing. The sorcerer was very meticulous about what and how he ate due to the shape of his teeth. Syvis peeked up at Sinnafain through his hair. The taller elf made eye contact with the smaller elf and put a spoonful of food in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the spoon.

“Like what you see?” Sinnafain said. Syvis couldn’t stop staring, mesmerised by the graceful eroticism of Sinnafain’s tongue. After a moment, he averted his eyes again. His mouth was dry from panting, another thing he’d not realised he’d been doing. His whole body felt hot. Sinnafain smiled down at him widely. Syvis pouted and grabbed Sinnafain’s water as if the sorcerer would care if he took it. As he finished the second glass of water, his bladder signalled to him again. He looked around the restaurant. The bathrooms were clearly marked, but he knew that if he tried to go to the bathroom, Sinnafain would probably call him out and accuse him of… other activities.

“You have no honour,” Syvis muttered. Sinnafain winked at him.

“Who needs honour when you could fuck a hot priest eight to ten times a day?” Sinnafain said, grinning down at Syvis. The sorcerer’s eyes searched Syvis’s face mischievously. Syvis covered his face with his hands. His heart was beating so fast that he feared he may hurt himself as Sinnafain continued to toy with him. He could feel the pressure in his bladder growing as well. It was no longer something he could ignore or forget about, but he was determined to win this bet at any cost.

Syvis turned his attention down to the remainder of his food. He put all of his energy into his ignoring his arousal. The priest’s bladder was getting more full by the second. He couldn’t help but fidget his legs a bit as he tried to find a position that put less pressure on his bladder. Sinnafain continued to feign ignorance to all of Syvis’s circumstances. The waiter came by the table to refill their water glasses. The sound of running water was agonising to the white-haired elf. He groaned softly to himself, squeezing his thighs together.

“Are you okay, Syvis?” Sinnafain said. Syvis shot Sinnafain a nasty look and the sorcerer snickered softly, “Oh? What’s wrong? I can’t know if you don’t tell me,” He said.

“Yes, you can! We both know you can!” Syvis protested. Sinnafain laughed and reached over to where Syvis was sitting. The sorcerer’s long fingers brushed against Syvis’s chin. Syvis’s cock was starting to hurt from being erect. The soft fabric of his clothes was little comfort to the physical feeling of extended arousal. The weight of his full bladder bore down on his pelvic floor, but his arousal eased some of the feelings of desperation. Syvis knew that he couldn’t hold himself or he would lose the bet, so he settled for squirming subtly in his chair as he finished his meal.

“Oh, you need to take a piss,” Sinnafain said. His tone of voice was not one of realisation, but one of mockery. Syvis’s whole body burned with humiliation as he nodded slowly. He clenched and unclenched his fists in his lap rhythmically, trying to maintain the facade of being calm, “Hm, well, if you don’t want to lose the bet, I suppose I could go with you,” Sinnafain sad. The sorcerer grinned down at his lover. Syvis practically jumped out of his seat. Sinnafain stood up slowly and took Syvis’s hand.

Each step left Syvis feeling like his bladder would burst. The gentle shock that each step sent through his body left him more and more shivery and desperate. Despite that, he managed to stay completely dry all the way into the bathroom. Sinnafain closed the door and locked it behind him. Syvis shuffled up to the toilet, untied the waistband of his pants and did his best to aim his cock into the bowl. After a few moments, he bit his lip.

“Are you… so horny that you  _ can’t _ ?” Even Sinnafain’s voice sounded incredulous, “Can that even  _ happen _ ?” Syvis’s shoulders slumped very slightly. It just  _ wasn’t _ happening, “I’m gonna say I won, then,” Sinnafain said. Syvis had no comeback for that one. He wasn’t paying attention at all until Sinnafain’s arms wrapped around his torso. The sorcerer’s fingers stroked along the underside of Syvis’s cock. The priest let out a soft cry and fell to his knees, “Turn around,” Sinnafain’s voice was breathy and heavy with lust. Syvis turned around and immediately found himself facing Sinnafain’s cock.

“W-What?” Syvis squeaked. Sinnafain gently stroked his hair, combing his long nails through the silvery-white locks.

“I picked this place because of the single-use bathrooms,” Sinnafain said, “Go on. Suck me off,” He said. Syvis’s whole body felt like it was burning as he tentatively opened his mouth and closed his lips over Sinnafain’s cock. Sinnafain let out a soft sigh as he caressed Syvis’s head, “You can touch yourself too, now,” He said, “I know you must want to so badly.”

Syvis didn’t need more encouragement. He let one hand fall to his cock, gently stroking himself as he moved his head. The priest’s tongue swirled around the tip of sorcerer’s cock, eliciting soft moans from the taller elf. Syvis ran his tongue along the underside of Sinnafain’s cock, looking up at the sorcerer with pleading eyes. His own soft moans reverberated through his mouth.

“You beautiful little whore,” Sinnafain breathed. The sorcerer cupped Syvis’s chin, teasing the soft skin of the priest’s neck. Syvis moaned as the black-haired elf lavished affection upon him. A bead of saliva dripped down his chin as he fellated the taller elf. Sinnafain’s eyes were clouded with lust as he gazed down into his lover’s eyes. Syvis’s bladder felt heavy as he continued to pleasure himself and Sinnafain. The weight of his bladder pressed against  _ that spot _ inside him making his body feel strange all over with each stroke. He shivered with arousal and need as each stroke brought him closer to orgasm.

Syvis’s soft moans resonated through his chest and mouth. He could feel Sinnafain’s fingers tense up as they stroked his cheek. The white-haired elf’s abdomen tightened as he neared orgasm. Pleasure seared through his veins as he worked his cock. Muffled cries escaped his mouth as he teetered on the precipice of orgasm.

“Cum for me,” Sinnafain’s voice was barely a whisper but it was all Syvis needed to go over the edge. His orgasm exploded through his body like a wildfire. The orgasm was so strong that he felt like he was physically lifting out of his body as pleasure rippled through his body. Almost as soon as he started to come down from the high of orgasm, the intense pressure of his bladder hit him with a vengeance. Before he could even think to try and stop himself, his pelvic floor gave out entirely. His body shuddered, slumping down as his piss splashed to the floor, soaking his the front of his pants in the process. He felt Sinnafain tense up slightly before the inside of his mouth was filled with semen. The fluid coated his tongue, leaving his mouth feeling sticky as Sinnafain pulled his cock out of the priest’s mouth. Syvis’s mouth hung open a bit. His tongue, still coated with cum, lay on his bottom lip lazily. Only the soft hissing of his bladder emptying all over the floor filled the silence between the two elves. Syvis swallowed the thick fluid as the stream of urine slowed to a stop, staring up at Sinnafain dazed.

“I…” Syvis started but realised he didn’t have anything to say, “We made a mess…” He said softly, blushing bashfully as he stared down into the puddle of urine that had pooled around his knees. Sinnafain waved his hand over the floor and cleaned the tile with magic. Another flick of his wrist cleaned Syvis’s pants. He stood up slowly, dusting himself off and fixing his clothes, embarrassed. Sinnafain gave him a light peck on the lips before taking the priest’s hand in his own, “I liked that a lot,” Syvis whispered.


	17. Day 17: Potted Plant or Garden

Justin looked down at Alan who was sleeping next to him on a blanket on the ground. The blond had convinced him to go on a picnic with him but had promptly fallen asleep in the sun like a cat. Justin didn’t really mind; any time spent with Alan was something he could and would enjoy, even if the blond was dead asleep. Justin was content to sit next to the sleeping blond and munch on the food they’d brought.

Justin sipped a bottle of water quietly, careful not to disturb his sleeping partner. The blond didn’t seem like it when you first met him, but he was a particularly hard worker, and Justin didn’t want to prevent him from getting the rest he probably very much needed. The musician had all he needed to entertain him in the scenery around them. The garden was very much empty today and they had pretty free reign of the place. Justin had never been much one for nature but the beauty of the trees and lake in the garden weren’t lost on him.

Justin reached out and stroked Alan’s hair as the boy slept. The silky strands fell through his fingers like water. The amount of care that went into maintaining the blond’s hair was something well beyond Justin’s scope of comprehension. Alan had explained it before but most of the words used just flew right over Justin’s head. Justin brushed a few strands of hair out of Alan’s eyes, continuing to drink his water and graze on the food that they’d prepared together for this date.

Alan rolled over onto his side and put his head in Justin’s lap. The blond was — and always had been — a cuddly sleeper. Justin pet the boy’s hair, humming a soft lullaby tune to himself as he did. Life was different now that they were in university. They’d gone from outright living together as they had when they’d been in China to living some distance away from each other. Alan had suggested on numerous occasions that Justin move in with him but Justin felt far too awkward about moving into an apartment paid for by Alan’s parents to accept.

Justin finished his bottle of water. Even humming meant that it was important to keep his throat nice and moist. Alan murmured softly in his sleep. Justin tensed up, hoping he hadn’t woken the blond, but the boy didn’t stir. Justin sighed with relief and resumed humming a soothing melody to Alan. He opened another bottle of water as he looked out over the surface of the lake. Even though the water was murky and black, Justin couldn’t help but be mesmerised by the light refracting off of the water. The musician sipped on his water bottle as he considered what might lurk beneath the surface of the water.

Alan shifted in his lap and yawned. The blond rolled over so he was looking up at Justin and smiled up at his lover, “Welcome to the land of the waking,” Justin said. Alan winked and sat up out of Justin’s lap slowly. The blond rubbed his eyes, yawning some more as he looked around, taking in where he was.

“Sorry for falling asleep,” Alan said sleepily. Justin shrugged, “Did I sleep long?” He said. Justin shook his head, even though that was a bit of a white lie, “Ah, no matter, I’m starved,” Alan said. He dug his designated lunch box out of the bag they’d brought and opened it.

“You can keep sleeping if you’re still tired,” Justin said. Alan shook his head and bopped Justin on the nose lightly with his index finger.

“I’m here to  _ spend time with you _ , silly,” He laughed. Justin pouted but didn’t protest further. A mischievous glint crossed Alan’s eyes, “Is that  _ resistance _ I see?” He said.

“No! It’s not!” Justin protested as Alan gently pushed him down onto the blanket and pinned him down. The blond’s fingers moved to Justin’s sides and began to tickle the musician mercilessly, “No! Stop! I give up! I won’t resist!” Justin couldn’t help but dissolve into giggles as Alan tickled him.

“You have to be punished!” Alan laughed, “How dare you defy me!” He said. Justin could barely breathe through his hysterical laughter. He twisted around underneath Alan, trying to escape from the blond’s grasp, but Alan was far stronger than Justin. Tears of laughter pricked Justin’s eyes.

“No!” He cried, still trapped in a fit of laughter, “Mercy! Please have mercy!” Alan did not let up; he actually leaned his weight down onto Justin’s abdomen, pinning the boy harder as he tickled him. Justin flailed his arms and legs around trying to free himself. As he did, he felt one particularly violent contraction of his stomach muscles radiate through his pelvic floor. He felt the tiniest leak of urine dribble into his boxers. “Wait! Let me go! Let me go!” Justin’s voice sounded more pained and frightened than before and Alan immediately jumped off of him. Justin sat up and scrambled to his feet, squeezing his thighs together. Justin could feel his bladder screaming for release. He jammed his hands between his legs as best he could, looking around him.

Luckily there wasn’t anyone else in the garden with them as more little leaks forced themselves out into his pants. He could feel wetness seeping into his jeans around his hands as he shuffled himself off of the blanket as best he could. Justin dropped to his knees, burning with humiliation as he undid his pants frantically. He pulled his cock out of his pants and barely had time to even think about aiming before his pelvic floor caved entirely.

The loud hissing of his bladder emptying filled the air. Justin panted softly, out of breath from both being tickled and the exertion of holding his bladder. He shivered, breathing deeply as he stared down into the puddle on the ground. His whole body felt hot and feverish. His cheeks burned with humiliation as he looked into the stream of urine.

“I’m sorry…” Alan said softly. Justin couldn’t look Alan in the eyes as the flow of urine slowed to a stop. He gingerly shook himself off and fixed his clothes before inspecting the damage on his jeans. There was a very obvious wet spot around his crotch and down his inner thighs a bit, but it wasn’t as bad as it definitely could have been, “You can have my sweater to tie around your waist,” Alan said. Justin nodded vacantly. Alan tentatively put his arms around Justin’s shoulders and kissed the musician’s temple. Justin leaned into Alan’s touch, allowing himself to be comforted by the blond. Alan slowly coaxed him back to the blanket and cuddled the musician to his chest, “I’m sorry, Xiaojie,” He repeated.


	18. Day 18: Desperate Pee Dream

Julgres looked around at his surroundings. Where  _ was _ he? That was a good first question to answer. The dark trees all around him gave no indication of exactly where he was and despite his access to the vast infinite knowledge of the plane, he… couldn’t actually tell where he was. Perhaps this was a place he’d never personally been to, the Abyss, maybe? But if it were the Abyss, he would still have knowledge of the plane, as it was a bordering plane of Qiamul.

‘Dragathel? Can you hear me?’ Julgres reached out telepathically to the blond devil. There was no response. He could almost hear the crackling of empty static in the silence between them. That wasn’t right. Their telepathic bond transcended planes of existence. Dragathel should be able to hear him no matter where in the universe he currently stood, ‘Dragathel, please, stop fooling around! I’m scared. Where are you? Where am I?’ Still, there was no response from the Lust God.

Julgres’s tail was tucked between his legs as he walked further into the pitch-black forest. He hugged himself nervously as he tried to figure out where he was and how to leave and go home. Despite his own status as a god, he found himself anxiously praying to any other god who would hear him for assistance. There was no response from any of the other gods or goddesses either. Julgres shivered as the cold air of the forest enveloped his mostly bare skin.

Julgres could feel the presence of countless creatures around him but even with the extended vision granted to him by his Godhood, he was unable to see any of them through the thick darkness. He looked up. There was no seeing through the canopy of darkness above him either. He considered flying up there to see what was up there, but he thought better of it as the presence of malice radiated out from above him.

With no knowledge of where he  _ was, _ he similarly lacked the ability to know how to leave. teleportation had limits and he needed to know where he was to go somewhere else, especially with cross-plane travel. He wished Dragathel was with him. The Lust God would always comfort him and hold him when he was scared. Julgres sniffled. He wrapped his white shawl around his shoulders a bit tighter. He could feel the biting cold of the air permeating his skin.

The white-haired devil continued his slow trek through the dark unknown, trying to slowly figure out where he was and how to leave, but there was no indication of much of anything in his surroundings. He knew that the other Greater Devils would have a field day if they knew how scared he was. Even if Dragathel protected him fiercely, as he always did, Julgres had always been the weakest and softest of the Greater Devil gods and the other Greater Devils had no qualms about telling him so.

A slight pang of need from his bladder made him a little anxious. If he didn’t get out of here soon, he’d have to make sure not to leave a trace of his magic signature here when he did get himself out. He put his palms out in front of him and focused his arcane energy through his palms. Sparks of arcane force crackled between his palms as he did. If he could at least use magic, there was definitely hope.

‘Dragathel?’ He tried again. There was still no answer from the blond devil. Julgres continued his slow exploration of his new surroundings. The cold air left him shivering in his thin nightclothes. His bladder signalled again. With no light, there was no way at all to keep time, bar counting the seconds in his head.

Julgres wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking. The dead leaves and sticks crunched under his bare feet as he continued to look around for a way home. He could feel the presence of others growing around him. Even as he continued to look around, he could see no creatures, despite feeling their very distinct presences.

The more he walked the colder it got. It was like the sun that he couldn’t see through the creeping darkness was setting and taking its warmth with it. Julgres heard the crunching of leaves behind him. He spun around, tail lashing back and forth and magic crackling through his veins as he readied himself to fight, but there was no one behind him. Julgres whimpered, hugging himself tightly as he resumed moving through the woods.

There was no end to the forest in sight. Not a single ray of light cut through the pitch-black. To make matters worse, a deep fog had begun to set in, obscuring even the Julgres’s night vision. Julgres opened his mouth to call out into the darkness, but no sound escaped the devil’s lips. He could feel gravity pulling on his bladder, making his need worse by the second.

‘Dragathel…’ He desperately tried to forge a telepathic channel with the Lust God, ‘I need you! I need your help!’ He squirmed around as he continued to make his way through the woods. Still, there was no answer from his partner, but soon the devil would notice he was missing and come looking for him, right? 

Julgres could feel his bladder straining to accommodate the amount of liquid he was holding inside him. He shifted his weight from foot to foot lightly as he looked around, looking for any sign of any kind of life anywhere. He heard more crunching behind him and spun around to face the empty air. Julgres trembled as he felt the overwhelming presence of magic all around him. He looked all around, trying to find any indication of the source of the presence, but he couldn’t see anything. His bladder throbbed as he continued to look around him.

Julgres’s hand snuck down between his legs, gripping his cock tightly as he danced from foot to foot. The darkness seemed to be taking shape around, moving and undulating through the air around him. Julgres tried to focus on the darkness, trying to understand what it was and whether or not he could fight it.

A drip of urine dripped into his underpants. Julgres whimpered, gripping his cock tightly. Despite his best efforts, the small drips combined into a dribble. Julgres grit his teeth, the swirling darkness around him wasn’t comforting in terms of safety. He felt the front of his pants becoming damp around his hand.

‘Dragathel! Please!’ Julgres begged telepathically at no one, ‘Please help me! It’s an emergency!’ The devil put his free hand out in front of him, arcane force crackling through his veins as he prepared himself to fight. The black mist swirled around him with ever-increasing violence, forming into a creature in front of him. Blue lightning shot out of Julgres’s claws. The creature screamed in pain as the devil pumped a constant flow of arcane energy into it. Julgres could feel urine trickling down his thighs as his concentration shifted to maintaining the spell he was casting.

“No… not yet…” He whimpered, squeezing his cock futilely. He could feel the stream of urine cascading over his feet, pooling underneath his… back?

With a start, Julgres opened his eyes and found himself staring into the Dragathel’s sparkling pink eyes. It had been a dream… well… most of it had been. The bed around his lower body was saturated with urine and a lazy stream still flowed from his cock for a moment before coming to a stop.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Dragathel said, playfully grinning down at Julgres. Julgres’s lower lip trembled as he stared up into Dragathel’s eyes, “Oh no! Jul! Don’t cry!” Dragathel said, but the words only made the white-haired devil burst into humiliated tears. Julgres put his hands over his face, covering his eyes as he snivelled miserably, not even attempting to move away from the puddle of piss on the bed. Julgres felt Dragathel gently lift the smaller devil so the Lust God could cradle him in his arms.

Dragathel hummed softly as he cuddled Julgres to his chest. The Sloth God felt a wave of relaxation wash over him as Dragathel hummed a demonic lullaby to him. The Lust God’s beautiful voice calmed Julgres’s sobbing as he continued to comfort the weeping devil. Julgres looked up at Dragathel, eyes still wet with tears. The Lust God kissed him on the forehead softly and combed his claws through the Sloth God’s white hair. Julgres babbled quietly to himself absently allowing his thumb to find its way into his mouth as Dragathel soothed him lovingly.


	19. Day 19: Desperate, Needing Assistance

Sejitzuel’s eyes fluttered open. Light filtered through the window. He was still adjusting to his new life with half of the Faith Godhood and half of the War Godhood. After 6,000 years of having his mind warped horribly by the Faith Godhood and being taken care of by Semyaza, he was not used to being independent. Semyaza was doing a good job at reintroducing independence, but Sejitzuel’s mind hadn’t fully acclimated to independence yet.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Semyaza said, “Can you sit up?” Sejitzuel contemplated for a second, trying to find his body properly, and slowly pulled himself to a sitting position. Semyaza smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, “How do you feel?” Semyaza said, touching Sejitzuel’s forehead lightly.

Sejitzuel leaned into Semyaza’s touch. The blond Celestial closed his eyes as his partner doted on him lovingly. As his mind slowly connected to his body, he felt a harsh pang of need from his bladder. He was still unused to thinking about these things, having little memory of how he managed it before splitting the Faith Godhood between himself and Semyaza.

“Are you okay?” Semyaza said, “You’re very tense.”

“I…” The words escaped Sejitzuel momentarily as he tried to speak to Semyaza, “I need…” Sejitzuel struggled to make the words form on his tongue. His bladder screamed at him, full from the night’s rest.

“Do you need to lay back down?” Semyaza put his hands on the sides of Sejitzuel’s neck, trying to get a feel for the Faith God’s vitals. Sejitzuel shook his head, “Careful, careful, you’ll make yourself dizzy,” Semyaza said, “Take a deep breath and tell me what you need.”

Sejitzuel squirmed weakly, trying to find the words to say what he needed, “T… T…” He wasn’t sure if he just couldn’t remember the word or if he never knew it in the first place. His mental faculties were slowly returning day by day, but they weren’t all there yet. He felt a dribble of urine wet his underclothes. Still, the word would not come out.

“Take your time, Sejitzuel,” Semyaza said, running his fingers through Sejitzuel’s hair. Sejitzuel squeezed his thighs together. The Faith God babbled softly, trying to force the words through as he tried not to pee all over himself.

Another spurt of pee soaked into his underclothes, “T… T…” Sejitzuel stammered, trying to find the words to express his needs. He grabbed at his crotch weakly, trying to hold his bladder, “The toilet!” He finally spat out, “I need to use the toilet!”

Semyaza’s eyes lit up with understanding. He jumped up and put his arm under Sejitzuel’s arms and helped the blond Celestial to his feet. Sejitzuel leaned on Semyaza, gripping his cock tightly as he shuffled towards the doorway. A little trickle of urine snaked down his leg as they approached the bathroom.

Semyaza steadied Sejitzuel in front of the toilet, rubbing his back in soothing circles. The Faith God fumbled with his clothes. His fingers were still clumsy and weak, unable to quickly execute the movements that needed to be made. His bladder felt heavy inside him. He struggled with his clothing, more spurts of urine soaking into the fabric.

“I… can’t…” Sejitzuel breathed, “Help me… please…” He said. Semyaza reached down with one hand and very gently pulled Sejitzuel’s cock out of his pants. No sooner had the War God aimed for his lover than Sejitzuel’s pelvic floor caved. Sejitzuel sighed softly with relief, leaning his head onto Semyaza’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Sejitzuel, I should have noticed sooner,” Semyaza said. Sejitzuel shook his head weakly, leaning on Semyaza for support. Once Sejitzuel’s bladder had emptied properly, Semyaza carefully sat him down so he could help the Faith God remove his wet clothing. Sejitzuel was past the point of being embarrassed by situations like this. Semyaza had lovingly cared for him in every way for thousands of years. Semyaza quietly ran him a bath, putting the wet clothes aside to be washed.

“Thank… you…” Sejitzuel said. Semyaza turned back to him and kissed him on the nose, “For everything…” Sejitzuel lightly but clumsily kissed Semyaza on the lips. The War God smiled into the kiss happily.


	20. Day 20: Deliberate Wetting For A Plan

“Ekna, baby,” Thirzuh said. His voice was heavy with lust as he wrapped his arms around the taller elf’s waist. The purple-haired elf looked up at his partner playfully, “I’m horny…” The black-haired elf turned, looking down over his veil at his lover. There was definitely time before he had to go check on the tables he was waiting. He pulled his veil down so he could kiss Thirzuh. Thirzuh let out a whimpery moan as Ekna backed him into the wall of the waiter’s station.

“Creep at table seventeen,” Alice said as she made her way into the waiter’s station. Ekna released Thirzuh and pulled his veil back up over his mouth and nose. Thirzuh righted himself, straightening his clothing a little bit. They both looked over at Alice, who was washing her hands in the sink aggressively, “Can you believe he fucking  _ grabbed my hands _ and  _ kissed my fingers _ ? How disgusting,” She said. Ekna glanced down at Thirzuh who returned the mischievous look.

“We’ll handle it, Alice,” Thirzuh said. Alice sighed with relief. She dried her hands and looked down at them and started washing them again, “Switch me for table two.”

“Gladly. Thank you so much. Love you guys,” Alice said, drying her hands a second time. She grabbed a tray and headed back out on to the floor towards table two. Thirzuh grabbed a glass of water and whisked over to the table. The guy sitting at the table was, honestly, totally gross. He wasn’t dirty, but he was no less than twice Alice’s age and as soon as Thirzuh approached, his beady eyes travelled over the bare skin of Thirzuh’s midriff hungrily.

“Sorry, there’s been a bit of an emergency. I’m Thirzuh; I’ll be taking over as your server tonight,” Thirzuh said, putting on his best customer-facing smile. His boss didn’t give two flying fucks whether or not he provided ‘good’ customer service, especially to creeps who molested his female employees, but Thirzuh and Ekna had their own way of dealing with them, and that required trust.

“That’s fine, I guess,” The guy said. As Thirzuh put the glass of water on the table, the guy grabbed Thirzuh’s hand and pulled the appendage close to his face. It took all of Thirzuh’s willpower not to grimace as the man inspected his fingers and palm. He could feel the disgusting hot breath on his skin as the man turned his hand over in front of his face. After the man released Thirzuh’s hand, Thirzuh stood back up, discreetly wiping his hand on his apron.

“Are you ready to order or do you still need a few minutes?” Thirzuh asked cheerfully. The bright smile on the elf’s face perfectly covered the seething hatred he felt for the man. How  _ dare _ this disgusting…  _ thing _ … touch him so casually.

“Uh, I’m gonna need a few minutes,” He said, adjusting his glasses as he looked Thirzuh up and down. His gaze was fire all over Thirzuh’s skin, leaving him feeling violated and angry. Still, he maintained a perfectly pleasant countenance. He bowed his head in acknowledgement to the customer and scampered back to the waiter’s station.

“Yes? No?” Ekna said, polishing some glasses as he also entered the waiter’s station. Thirzuh immediately went to wash his hands.

“Yes, definitely. Absolutely. One-hundred per cent,” He said, washing his hands vigorously. Ekna leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

“What’s the plan? Or is that my job, like usual?” Ekna said. Thirzuh shrugged. Ekna sighed wistfully, “Well, we have to lure him into the bathroom somehow. Any ideas?” Thirzuh shook his head as he turned to look up at Ekna.

“He’s touchy-feely. No boundaries. Grabbed my hand when I put the glass on the table and put my hand right up to his face, but he didn’t kiss my fingers, at least,” Thirzuh said, grimacing down at his hand. The elf grabbed himself a glass of water and drank it, “But I got nothing yet.”

“He’s waving for you,” Ekna said, staring out of the waiter’s station. Thirzuh made a face but took a deep breath and exited the waiters’ station again. He walked up to the table, putting on his cheeriest smile.

“Sorry for the wait, sir. How can I help you?” Thirzuh’s voice didn’t betray his feelings of contempt. He shifted his weight onto one foot, letting his hip pop out enough to be noticeable.

“Yes, I’ll have a number four and an ale,” The man said, “And, this menu here.” He pointed to the hostess menu, “Can you provide these services as well?” He eyed Thirzuh deviously. Thirzuh shook his head.

“My apologies, sir, but I am a waiter, not a host. I have other tables to attend to,” He lied. Having switched zone with Alice meant that this was his  _ only _ table, but he also wasn’t a host anyway, so he was in the clear either way.

“But I want  _ you _ ,” The man said, “Surely something can be arranged for it. The customer is always right, yeah?” Thirzuh was running out of ideas, but he kept a blankly happy look on his face.

“Let me ask my boss,” He said, hoping that Ekna would have some kind of idea. The taller elf always thought further ahead than Thirzuh did and he would be able to save him, surely. Thirzuh entered the waiters’ station, he leaned against the wall of the station and fixed himself another glass of water.

“Plan not working, kitten?” Ekna’s sardonic voice cut through Thirzuh’s relaxation as the black-haired elf entered the station. Thirzuh turned his head to look up at him and stuck his tongue out at his lover.

“He wants me to play host for him,” Thirzuh said. Ekna scoffed.

“Why not do it? You don’t have anyone else in your zone,” Ekna said. Thirzuh groaned and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling, “Just play host for a bit, then find a reason to go to the bathroom and see if he follows you.” Thirzuh closed his eyes, trying to decompress a little bit before he went back to trying to lure the target into the bathroom.

“I don’t even know what I could use to bait him into the bathroom if I did that,” Thirzuh said. Ekna crossed his arms, “If I’m playing host for him, he knows I have to come back to the table at some point.”

“Piss your pants?” Ekna thought out loud. Thirzuh could feel his cheeks tingle at Ekna’s suggestion, “It’d be something that’d take a long time and presumably result in your taking your pants off and possibly going home for the day. Also, you like pissing your pants, don’t you, kitten?” Thirzuh looked away from Ekna bashfully but Ekna grabbed his chin and turned his head to stare deep into Thirzuh’s eyes.

“Shut up…” Thirzuh mumbled shyly. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as Ekna gazed into his eyes knowingly. Thirzuh pulled away from Ekna and walked back over to the man’s table, “I suppose I can be your host for just a little bit.” The man’s eyes sparkled with mischievous arousal.

“Perfect,” The man said. His voice was breathy and disgusting. As Thirzuh sat down, his bladder signalled. He shifted very slightly in his seat, “Are you okay?” The man asked. Thirzuh nodded. The man’s eyes searched his face, but Thirzuh’s pleasant countenance was unbreakable.

“Of course, sir,” Thirzuh said, smiling, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” He said. The man reached over and took Thirzuh’s hands again. It took all of Thirzuh’s willpower to not pull his hands away and cry. His bladder signalled again and Ekna’s suggestion entered his mind. He squirmed a little bit, exaggerating his need a bit.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” The man drawled. Thirzuh stuffed one of his hands between his legs, moaning softly.

“N-Nothing, sir,” He whimpered demurely. He fidgeted his legs as the man watched him like a prey animal. Thirzuh gasped and released his pelvic floor. Hot piss flooded his pants, soaking through the fabric and spilling over the edge of the chair onto the floor. Thirzuh’s breath came in short gasps, not from exertion but from arousal, as he pissed himself. The loud pitter-pattering of the urine pouring off the edge of the chair onto the floor left him burning with arousal.

“Oh, sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me you had to go pee? I’d have let you go,” The man said. His voice was sly, coy, as he got up and rounded the table to where Thirzuh was sitting. Thirzuh put his head in his hands, feigning humiliation as the stream stopped, leaving him sitting in a puddle of his own urine.

“I’m… sorry…” He sniffled, “I should go clean myself up…” He said, sliding off the chair. He could feel the man following closely behind him as he slipped into the bathroom. He heard the door shut open and shut after them and the thunk of the bathroom door lock. He turned around, drawing a dagger with a crazed grin on his face. The man stumbled backwards into Ekna’s chest, “Don’t worry, old man,” Thirzuh crooned, sauntering up to the man with his dagger pointed at him, “No one will hear you scream.”


	21. Day 21: Desperate While Hiding

Syvis sprinted behind Sinnafain. The albino’s lungs were on fire as they fled from a group of Brisan gang members. He struggled to keep up with Sinnafain’s long strides in general, but when running it was even more difficult. The hollering behind them was frighteningly loud. The taller elf glanced behind him and grabbed Syvis’s wrist and pulled him into an alley near the docks. Syvis felt the black-haired elf’s magic run through his veins warping the light around them to make them invisible.

“Where’d they go?” One of the gangsters stuck his head down the alley. Syvis held his breath as the gangster searched the dark alley with his eyes. Luckily, he didn’t venture too far into the alley, but Syvis could hear the gangsters rifling around the docks. After a moment, Sinnafain’s invisibility spell dissipated and Sinnafain took Syvis’s hand and lead him further into the alley. The sounds of the gangsters searching for them filled the air as they slid into an empty, discarded shipping crate together.

Sinnafain closed the crate and sat down in the back of the large crate. Syvis sat down next to him and cuddled up to the taller elf. Sinnafain put his arm around Syvis’s shoulders and gently pet the smaller elf’s hair. Syvis’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath from the sprint to get this far. Luckily the shipping crate was pretty roomy, so it didn’t feel  _ too _ claustrophobic, although they were sitting in such an enclosed space in the dark.

When Syvis had left his family’s village, he’d never have expected that his days would be filled with petty crime (and not so petty crime) and fleeing from people who wanted to kill him. Still, even though his life had taken such a massive turn from how he’d expected it to be, Syvis found himself enjoying every second of it. As he lay cuddled up with Sinnafain in a shipping crate, listening to the sounds of gangsters searching for them, he got a chance to just enjoy being with Sinnafain even if the conditions were not the greatest.

Syvis looked up at Sinnafain. The black-haired elf looked down at his lover. The elf’s shark teeth hung out of his mouth, as usual, giving the deep forest high elf a sinister appearance, but Syvis wasn’t afraid of him. Even if it was only with him, Syvis knew that Sinnafain had a soft spot somewhere inside his heart in between the serial murder and petty crime.

Syvis felt a pang of need from his bladder. The sound of gangsters rifling through the docks angrily. He shifted his legs discreetly. His need wasn’t very strong yet, but the gangsters didn’t seem likely to give up any time soon either.

‘Are you okay?’ Sinnafain mouthed to Syvis. The albino elf nodded. His cheeks started to get hot as the taller elf searched his face. Syvis looked away bashfully. His bladder sent another signal of need through his body. Syvis fidgeted his legs. Sinnafain looked down at him curiously but the albino kept his red eyes pointed away from the sorcerer.

Syvis did his best to keep his mind off of his bladder. He listened quietly to the sounds of the gangsters on the docks, trying to figure out how many of them were looking for them and where they were. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been in the shipping crate together, but from the sounds of the gangster searching the docks still, they wouldn’t be leaving the crate anytime soon.

Syvis looked up at one of the ventilation holes in the crate. No one would be able to see in through the ventilation holes, but it allowed him to get a sense of where the sun was in the sky. The light was still bright. He leaned his head against Sinnafain’s shoulder, letting himself be immersed in the taller elf’s scent. Syvis closed his eyes, trying to ignore the growing pressure in his abdomen as he contemplated his misadventures with Sinnafain.

He’d grown up in such a sheltered life. Sinnafain, while maybe not for the best, had shown him a new life that he hadn’t previously known possible. The black-haired sorcerer had been a valuable resource in learning about the world outside of his village and as their relationship had progressed from one of mentorship and friendship to one of protection and romanticism, Syvis was quickly learning about what it meant to be in love.

The self-reflection wasn’t abating the need of his bladder at all, however, it merely provided a momentary distraction. He squeezed his thighs together. The pressure in his bladder was uncomfortable, but there was no helping the situation. The gangsters hadn’t even finished searching the docks near the alley.

Syvis gripped the fabric of his tunic anxiously. Sinnafain glanced down at him with concern but the elf didn’t make any effort to press the priest for more information. Syvis could see the sky starting to turn orange through the ventilation holes of the shipping container. They’d been here for  _ a while _ and his need to use the bathroom was only growing. He was eternally thankful for the government — or lack thereof — in Brisa. It meant that as long as they were able to avoid this gang once they escaped, no one would come after them further, but getting out of here was the difficult part.

Syvis rubbed his thighs together, chewing on his lip nervously as he tried to find a silver lining to his situation. The gangsters couldn’t possibly look for them forever, right? He squirmed a bit, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his bladder, but the movement just seemed to make it worse. Sinnafain stroked his cheek comfortingly.

Syvis played with the fabric of his tunic near his crotch. He didn’t want to openly hold himself if he could help it. Wearing all white meant that any stain would show horribly. Syvis didn’t even want to think about. It wasn’t that Sinnafain couldn’t magic the stain away, but if he did it meant that he’d already seen Syvis wet himself like a child. Syvis fidgeted his legs much less discreetly than he had before. His bladder hurt from holding like this.

‘What’s wrong?’ Sinnafain mouthed to him. Syvis squeezed his eyes shut, cheeks burning with embarrassment as he continued to play with the loose fabric of his tunic.

‘I have to pee.’ He mouthed back. Sinnfain’s blue eyes widened. He cuddled Syvis to his side comfortingly. Syvis rested his head against Sinnafain’s chest. The taller elf absently twirled a lock of silvery-white hair in his fingers.

‘Soon.’ Sinnafain mouthed to him but the sorcerer didn’t seem convinced himself. Syvis breathed softly, gripping his tunic tightly. His bladder throbbed with every passing second. His bladder spasmed. He doubled over, grabbing his crotch and gritting his teeth. Sinnafain rubbed his back gently. The hoots and hollers of the gang members were turning from angry to defeated as their searches of the docks turned up no results but time wasn’t on Syvis’s side at all.

Soft, whimpery breaths escaped Syvis’s lips as the tiniest spurt of urine leaked into his underwear. Panic surged through his veins. He twisted his legs together, squirming helplessly in Sinnafain’s arms. More urine leaked out into his pants. The albino burned with humiliation. Even if they could escape  _ this instant _ he wasn’t going to make it to the toilet. The sky was turning purple. Syvis’s body was tired. The little leaks had left his rear wet. He could feel the slow trickle pooling underneath him.

Sinnafain held him, comforting him silently as the albino slowly wet himself. Syvis could feel the pool of urine under his legs getting bigger as his control eroded, still he did his best to control the flow to avoid making any noise. The shouts of the gangsters had long since disappeared, but Syvis sat deathly still in the shipping crate pissing his pants quietly. Sinnafain didn’t even move out of the puddle. The taller elf simply held the albino tightly, stroking the elf’s silky white hair.

Syvis let out a quiet sigh of relief as his bladder emptied onto the floor of the crate. Tears pricked his eyes as he stared down into the puddle of urine around him. His white pants and tunic were noticeably stained with urine, but he was sure that Sinnafain would take care of it if he asked. Syvis sniffled and hid his face in Sinnafain’s chest. The black-haired elf held the smaller elf tightly, rubbing his back.

“We can probably go now,” Sinnafain said awkwardly. Syvis nodded and stood up out of the puddle. A flick of Sinnafain’s wrist cleaned up the floor of the shipping crate, another flick cleaned their clothing. Syvis followed behind Sinnafain quietly, holding the taller elf’s hand and keeping his eyes on the ground as they made their way back to the inn they were staying at.


	22. Day 22: Desperate During a Fight

Nova hurled a ball of fire at the creatures pouring out from the mouth of the Abyss. The chains hanging from the pink-haired fairy’s wrists and ankles jangled loudly as he followed it up by sending lightning weaving through the creatures’ bodies. They screamed and hissed as he fried them alive with magic. A pillar of radiant light shot up from a creature Sastazial had sliced open with his sickles. The fallen seraph flew at the slew of creatures with blinding speed, slicing several of them clear in two as Nova called down a swirl of fire on another group of monsters.

The onslaught from the Abyss had come earlier than it usually did and Sastazial and Nova had rushed to the portal to quell the invasion onto Qiamul’s plane of existence. The downside of being ‘late’ to the party meant that they were playing catch up to drive the invasion backwards. The army of abominations seemed endless as they fought their way through the hordes of creatures.

Nova put both hands over his head, forming a massive ball of fire in his hands and hurled it towards the mouth of the Abyss. The creatures screeched as they were burned alive by the fire but in their place, another wave of abominations spilt out of the portal. Sastazial flew through the battlefield, hurtling through the air and leaving a blaze of corpses engulfed in radiant flames behind him.

‘There’s just no end to them!’ Nova thought. He heard Sastazial make a sound of acknowledgement in his head. One of the bonuses — if you could call it that — of sharing Godhoods was sharing a mind. It definitely helped in situations like this, where they needed to coordinate.

‘It’s my fault for not paying enough attention to the Abyss.’ Sastazial responded. The monsters were not difficult to kill, but there was just so many of them and the invasion didn’t seem to be any closer to coming to an end even as the corpses piled up around them. Nova put his hand out and a blast of lightning shot from his hand, leaving a streak of writhing, smoking abominations in front of him.

Nova’s breathing came in heavy gasps. The exertion of the spells he was casting was a lot, even for a god. The fairy wound up again, hurling a bolt of lightning through the mass of abominations. Even worse than just the exertion of manipulating such a large amount of arcane energy was the fact that due to the emergency nature of the fight, he hadn’t had a chance to use the bathroom after waking up.

He always needed to use the bathroom quite badly when he first woke up and he’d not even had a chance to change into his regular robes before coming to battle. The sorcerer grit his teeth, throwing another lightning bolt through the horde. His bladder throbbed as the arcane force rippled through his veins.

‘You have to piss?’ Sastazial’s voice sounded worried but distinctly amused as well. There wasn’t a point in denying it; their minds were constantly connected in every way. Sastazial knew every single thing that Nova thought or felt.

‘I always have to piss when I first wake up.’ The fairy tried to bite back in embarrassment. He could hear Sastazial giggling inside his head.

‘No need to be so  _ touchy _ about it.’ The seraph’s giggling did nothing to abate Nova’s need. He pointedly ignored the seraph, calling down a swirl of fire on top of another horde of abominations. Nova could barely pay attention to the fight with the constant pain signals from his bladder. It was a good thing he’d had over a million and a half years of practice with magic and could almost do it in his sleep. The fairy hurled another bolt of lightning at the army and watched the electricity jump between the creatures, killing them. His bladder screamed as his arcane force radiated through his body.

Nova’s vision blurred in and out of focus as he tried to split his focus between the battle and his bladder. The fairy fired spell after spell into the writhing mass of abominations, but they just seemed to keep coming. Sastazial flitted around the battlefield, pillars of light erupting from the creatures sliced open with his sickles. Nova threw another lightning bolt into the army of abominations and heard a soft yelp of surprise in his head.

‘Hey! Watch where you’re throwing those!’ Sastazial sounded more amused than pained, ‘Your lightning singed my feathers!’ Nova hoped that Sastazial could hear his eyes rolling as he wound up another lightning bolt.

‘Maybe don’t get in my way if you don’t want to get hit!’ Nova shot back. Sastazial chuckled as he flew around Nova’s lightning bolts nimbly. Nova grimaced as his bladder spasmed. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, tossing lightning bolts and balls of fire haphazardly into the amorphous blob of creatures.

‘You’re gonna piss your pants, aren’t you?’ Sastazial teased Nova. The fairy’s face burned with embarrassment as he let one hand fall between his legs. He gripped his cock, trying to alleviate the painful pressure of his bladder.

‘I’m not gonna piss my pants.’ Nova said, trying to convince himself more than Sastazial. He must have been a little more distracted than usual because before he could fully process what was happening, the face — if you could call it that — of an abomination filled his vision. The creature roared slashing its claws down towards Nova. The fairy barely jumped out of the way before sending a blast of arcane force through the creature, pushing it back into the mass of the army. His bladder felt heavy as he landed and his underwear was definitely wet with what he  _ hoped  _ was just sweat.

‘Oh my word, you’re really going to piss your pants.’ Sastazial sounded both worried and amused. Nova knew there was no way to lie to someone who literally resided inside your mind. Another spurt leaked down his thighs. He squeezed his pelvic floor muscles. His whole body felt heavy and cumbersome with the effort it took to hold his bladder.

Once again, he hadn’t been paying attention to the fight and when he checked back into the situation he realised the large mass of screeching abominations was mostly gone but in its place, one massive horrific creature stood over the remaining soldiers of the Abyss. The creature roared so loudly that Nova had to brace himself against the force of the creature’s exhale. More urine trickled down his thigh as he did his best not to be pushed down by the force of the creature’s roar. Nova struggled to regain control of his bladder. He danced from foot to foot, gripping his cock tightly.

‘Nova!’ Sastazial’s panicked voice jolted him out of his reverie. He looked up just in time to see the creature rear up, about to bring its gigantic claws down on him. Warmth exploded in his pants as Sastazial flew in front of him and braced his sickles against the creature’s claws. An explosion of heavenly and abyssal energy radiated from the point of impact, shaking the world around them. The power of the blow was so strong that Nova almost forgot about the warm piss running down his legs.

He looked down at his ruined pants. The silky sheer fabric was stained and dripping with piss as the liquid pooled underneath his feet. His breathing came in heavy gasps as his body released his bladder. His skin prickled with embarrassment as the piss trickled down his legs. He looked back up as the flow slowed to a stop. With some force, Sastazial deflected the creature’s claws. The seraph rolled his shoulders, readying his sickles to fight again.

‘You all right? Well, aside from pissing yourself?’ Sastazial didn’t even turn to look back at Nova. The fairy didn’t respond he just held out his hands and released bolts of pure arcane energy over Sastazial’s shoulders. The creature howled in pain, but Nova’s newly cleared mind let him latch onto the creature, pumping a constant flow of arcane force into it, ‘That’s what I like to see.’ Sastazial purred and lunged at the abomination with a vengeance.


	23. Day 23: In the Water/On a Boat

Eshkan stood on the beach at the edge of the water. It was his first time shapechanging into a more humanoid form — a talent that all dragons had, but few used. He looked down over his new body. The pale iridescent white skin of his torso felt squishy and soft and vulnerable compared to the normal hard scale plating that covered his body. The soft humanoid skin met the blue-black amphibious scales of much more lizard-like legs that maintained their digitigrade anatomy. His tail swayed lazily behind him having been resized from its previously massive form to suit the proportions of his much smaller body. The hydra inspected his new hands, marvelling at the tiny, thin digits that extended into black claws. Smooth dark blue humanoid hair fell down his shoulders and into his eyes. He couldn’t help but run his claws through his hair, immersing himself the velvety texture that only mammals got to enjoy.

He looked around the alcove on the beach that he’d chosen to come to. It was secluded and gave him a chance to acclimate to his new form a bit before he had to interact with the mortals. He crouched down next to a tide pool, looking at his reflection in the water. His reflection’s blue eyes stared back him curiously on top of his black sclera.

‘You look like a freak!’ The voice of one of his heads chastised him, ‘You don’t look even a little bit mortal. You’ll scare everyone you approach.’ It said. Eshkan’s heart sank. His tail drooped as he stared at his reflection’s fairy-like merfolk ears. It was probably true. Even this would not allow him to become friends with mortals. Even if they didn’t scream and run so swiftly as they did when he was in his true form, this form was likely no less frightening to them.

“Eshkan?” A familiar voice came from behind him, “It is you, Eshkan. What’re you doing using your humanoid form?” Alaneo sat behind him on a rock. The blue-haired fairy stared down at Eshkan curiously.

“I…” Eshkan looked down at his feet bashfully, “I wanted to make friends with the mortals and thought they would be less afraid of me if I took this form,” He said, looking forlornly at his reflection in the tide pool, “But I do not think this will be the case any longer.”

“Hm? Why not?” Alaneo jumped down onto the sand and circled around Eshkan, inspecting the hydra’s new form, “You just look like merfolk or maybe animalfolk,” He said, “Maybe wearing a shirt or something might help, though,” The fairy giggled.

“A… what?” Eshkan blinked down at Alaneo. The fairy put his hand over his mouth and smiled up at Eshkan brightly.

“A  _ shirt _ ! The clothing item that humanoids wear to cover their torso,” Alaneo said. Eshkan tilted his head to the side, confused. Alaneo reached into the pockets of his dress and pulled out a white shirt with loose sleeves, “You put your arms through here and your head goes through here,” He said, holding the garment up so that Eshkan could see it. Eshkan nodded and pulled the garment on clumsily. The hem of the shirt fell past his hips. He turned around, looking down at his clothed body.

“You really think that this is all it will take to make mortals like me?” Eshkan said. Alaneo shrugged.

“I don’t know. I don’t hang out with mortals,” Alaneo said, “I think you look pretty fashionable, though,” He said, adjusting the frilly headband he was wearing. Eshkan twirled around, enjoying the way the hem flared out when he did, “I’ve got to go, though,” Alaneo said, “It’s been like a whole fifteen minutes since I last cuddled with Zaazhen and that’s basically a crime.” The fairy laughed and teleported away.

Eshkan decided to try and get more used to his new form before approaching any mortals. He walked around the alcove, getting used to the balance differences of his new body. He teetered around, learning to walk properly again. As he slowly regained the grace that he desired in his movement, Eshkan found himself prancing happily around the alcove, splashing through the tide pools. He still found that his much smaller form, no more than a few thousandths the size of his regular form, didn’t feel quite right. He wasn’t sure how much space he occupied and found himself giving things a much wider berth than he needed to.

‘You look like an idiot.’ The voice of another one of his heads spoke up inside his head, ‘I can’t believe  _ you _ ended up being the main head. It’s a tragedy, really.’ Eshkan frowned at the voice but opted not to speak to it out loud or at all. Having nine separately conscious heads definitely resulted in some interesting dynamics, but it was different having them all crammed into one space like this.

Eshkan looked down at his feet, inspecting the webbing on his toes. He wondered what this body felt like to swim with. He quickly stripped the shirt Alaneo had given him off and deposited it in the Ethereal Realm somewhere, hoping that the fairy could find it and retrieve it. The hydra took a running start and leapt into the ocean. Propelled by the webbing on his toes, the hydra swam through the water nimbly. Diving underwater let the gills on his neck take over respiration, something that definitely felt a little bit more comfortable than breathing, even if he did both in his hydra form as well.

Eshkan explored the water in a way he’d not previously been able to do so. The small, lithe humanoid form let him explore crevices and structures that his almost three-hundred-ton hydra form was forced to ignore entirely. Fish treated him differently as well. The frightened scattering of schools of fish that he’d become used to was much less fervent as he swam through the ocean.

He swam towards the shores of Brisa. There would be plenty of fishing boats for him to watch there and get a better sense of how mortals interacted with each other. He swam around the dock posts, experiencing a whole new world he’d never seen before. Slowly he swam to the surface and let his head break the surface near a boat.

The fishermen on the boat were discussing their plans for the day. Eshkan listened carefully as they spoke to each other, taking mental notes on the way they addressed each other. After a moment, one of the fishermen noticed him.

“Hey! Are you all right?” He shouted down at Eshkan. Eshkan lifted his head fully out of the water, “Oi, Jeff! We got ourselves a merperson here!” He shouted to one of his buddies. The other fishermen came over to marvel at the mystical creature that Eshkan was. Eshkan averted his eyes bashfully. He wasn’t used to being looked at with such affection.

“Why don’t you come up here and hang out with us for a bit?” One of the men said. Eshkan allowed himself to be lifted out of the water and onto the boat. His tail hung over the side of the boat, lazily swishing through the water.

“You know what merfolk mean!” One of the men said, prodding the other with his elbow, “Good luck on the trip!” The men celebrated happily as they continued to prepare for their trip while making small talk with Eshkan. Eshkan felt a twinge from inside his abdomen. He didn’t recognise the feeling really, but he decided to ignore it as it didn’t seem like a pressing need.

Eshkan could feel the curious eyes of passersby on him as the passed the dock. He’d never been this close to mortals before and he wasn’t quite sure how to act or deal with it. He found himself feeling a tad shy. His body felt strange. There was a pressure in his abdomen that he didn’t recognise or understand but he knew that asking about it would be very suspicious, so he kept his question to himself.

He squirmed discreetly, fidgeting his legs. His body seemed to want to twist its legs around themselves. Eshkan felt like there was liquid sloshing around inside his abdomen as the boat rocked gently on the waves. Perhaps he should have asked Alaneo more about humanoid forms. He let out a soft whine, pressing his thighs together as discreetly as he could. The fishermen seemed not to notice Eshkan’s plight, something he’d be eternally grateful for.

As the fishermen finished their preparations for their fishing trip, they asked Eshkan if he would be returning to the sea. He nodded, smiling awkwardly. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with his body and he wanted to figure out what was wrong with him in private. The fishermen seemed sad, but bid him farewell, thanking him for the apparent luck that he would bring them on their trip. He drove off the boat back into the water.

As soon as Eshkan’s body touched the cold water, he felt a muscle inside his abdomen release. He panicked as he felt hot liquid running out of his cock. He couldn’t sigh or exhale underwater, but if he could he would have sighed in relief as the pressure within his abdomen literally drained out his body. The liquid leaving his body diffused into the ocean water. He floated under the surface, scanning the knowledge that he had access to of humanoid lifeforms trying to understand what process he’d just experienced. After a few moments of scanning the knowledge his godhood provided, he came upon what his answer. He looked around bashfully and swam away back out towards the deep sea with his new active knowledge of ‘urination’. 


	24. Day 24: While Camping

“And we should do this… because?” Azariah’s tail swished back and forth curiously. Jhaan crossed his arms and stared into Azariah’s eyes, “Don’t you dare, Jhaan.” Azariah’s cat ears flattened on his head and he narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, come on Azariah,” Jhaan said, leaning his hands onto Azariah’s desk, “Lighten up,” The fox elf’s ears twitched as he frowned down at Azariah. Azariah sighed and put his hands up by his head.

“Fine, fine. We can go,” Azariah said. Jhaan jumped up and clapped his hands together, smiling brightly.

“I’m glad you’re ready to be agreeable!” He giggled, “Come by my house after work and we’ll set out immediately,” Jhaan said. The elf pivoted on his heel and left Azariah’s office, his tail swaying gracefully behind him. Azariah put his head in his hands. Getting roped into Jhaan’s cures for his own boredom was definitely not Azariah’s favourite pastime but it seemed to be more and more prevalent the more time they spent together.

As the day came to an end, the cat elf found himself meandering down the single street in Nytha Alora down to the home of one Jhaan Urifaela. He didn’t even have to knock on the door before it opened, revealing the smaller fox elf. Jhaan’s chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail behind his head. He was carrying a bag that was clearly enchanted.

“Azariah,” Jhaan drawled, “You have to bring  _ some _ supplies and comfort items!” The elf’s tail swished behind him playfully. Azariah’s cat ears flattened and he crossed his arms and huffed, turning his head away from the fox elf.

“I’m going  _ for you _ . The least you can do is provide the supplies,” Azariah said. Jhaan giggled and walked by Azariah, flicking the taller elf on the nose with the tip of his tail, “You little fucker,” Azariah said, baring his sharp feline teeth very slightly.

“Behave!” Jhaan said, not even turning back to look at the cat elf. Azariah crossed his arms, embarrassed, and followed after Jhaan quietly. The two deep forest elves left town, walking into the forest around Nytha Alora. Inyana Tirion was beautiful this time of year, Azariah wasn’t about to deny that, but the cat elf was just too clean to spend so much of his time out in the forest.

Jhaan stayed ahead of Azariah, inspecting the flora as they went. The fox elf was looking for some specific plant that he needed for something or other. Azariah didn’t really  _ get _ the whole potion-making, alchemy stuff, so he just let Jhaan talk to him about it and didn’t really question it. As the sun went down and the forest became dark, Jhaan stretched his arms over his head and reached into his bag. The brunette waved his hands and the campsite set itself up.

“Well, since you were so kind as to accompany me, let me make you dinner,” Jhaan said. The fox elf crouched down by the fire he’d set up and began to cook. He offered Azariah a cup of water and the cat elf took the cup gingerly. The brunette looked up at Azariah as he continued to cook their meal, “Did you want to sit down?” He said. Azariah shook his head.

“No. I don’t want to sit on the dirt,” He said, grimacing. Jhaan clicked his tongue as he finished up the preparation of food. He gently scooped some food onto a travel plate and handed it to Azariah who took the plate and scarfed the food down happily. After they’d eaten, they crawled into the tent. Jhaan sat down with a leatherbound notebook and began writing quietly while Azariah read his own book that he’d brought from work.

As Azariah read quietly, he felt a slight ache from his bladder. It made sense. He’d gone before he left work, but that had been well over six hours ago now. Still, the thought of urinating outside like a filthy animal gave him pause. Luckily for him, it seemed Jhaan hadn’t noticed his plight at all. He’d never hear the end of it if the brunette noticed.

Azariah adjusted his glasses and continued to let his book consume his mind. The tip of the cat elf’s tail flicked lazily as he read his book. The sound of Jhaan’s pen scribbling down notes in his notebook was comforting. Azariah felt his bladder signal again. He did his best not to move or squirm. Jhaan was far too perceptive and would hone in on Azariah’s need as soon as he noticed.

As they continued to do their separate work, Azariah’s bladder grew more and more full. It took more and more effort not to squirm or hold himself. He was barely able to focus on his book; all of his energy was going to holding his bladder. His whole body was so tense it was starting to hurt.

“You okay?” Jhaan didn’t look up from his notebook, “You’re really tense over there,” He said. The fox elf’s ears twitched curiously. Azariah grumbled a bit in acknowledgement but didn’t really respond. Jhaan looked up from his notebook. The fox elf’s yellow eyes travelled over Azariah’s body.

“I’m  _ fine _ , Jhaan,” Azariah snapped. He immediately regretted the tone he’d taken with Jhaan as the fox elf’s eyes narrowed. In a flash, the fox elf’s eyes filled his vision. The bright amber irises searched his face. The fluffy red tail twitched with annoyance. Azariah’s bladder spasmed. The cat elf let out a soft moan and squeezed his thighs together slightly.

“You have to pee!” Jhaan said. Azariah flinched, “Just go pee outside,” The fox elf said, sitting back on his feet and tilting his head towards the door of the tent.

“I… It’s so  _ dirty _ ,” Azariah said, grimacing. Jhaan’s tail curled around his knees.

“You can’t just hold it for two whole days, Azariah,” Jhaan said. Azariah pouted and looked away from Jhaan, “It’s not healthy. Just go pee outside.” Azariah’s bladder spasmed again. The cat elf squirmed around, trying to think of  _ anything _ besides liquid and peeing.

“No…” He protested weakly, “I’m not some filthy animal.” Azariah clenched his fists on top of his lap. Jhaan looked concerned as Azariah stared down into his lap. A particularly bad spasm forced Azariah to double over and grab his cock tightly. 

“Azariah, you’re not a filthy animal,” The fox elf crawled over and caressed Azariah’s cheek gently, “Please don’t hurt yourself like this.” The normally playful voice of the fox elf was missing, replaced with a serious tone that was full of concern. Azariah looked up at Jhaan helplessly.

“I don’t think I can move,” He whispered. Jhaan rested his forehead against Azariah’s for a moment, trying to comfort the cat elf before putting his arm underneath Azariah’s armpit and physically dragging the elf out of the tent. No sooner had they exited the tent than did Azariah’s bladder give out. Hot piss flooded the cat elf’s pants. Azariah let out a soft, defeated mewl as urine pooled around his knees, soaking into the dirt underneath him. 

“Az…” Jhaan seemed to be at a loss for words as Azariah knelt in the dirt next to him, wetting himself like a small child. Azariah stared into the puddle of piss under his knees blankly. His tail drooped lifelessly, only barely being held above the puddle. He wasn’t sure if the burning feeling in his skin was the humiliation or the heat of the urine flowing down his thighs. The stream slowed to a stop and Azariah was left with the clammy feeling of rapidly cooling urine clinging to his legs. Before he could so much as breathe, Jhaan snapped his fingers and the puddle of urine disappeared and Azariah’s clothes were cleaned. He looked over at Jhaan who put one finger over his lips and smiled sympathetically, “Our secret,” The fox elf said softly and kissed Azariah’s nose lightly.


	25. Day 25: Telling a Story of an Incident

Justin sat cross-legged on his bed reading a book. Alan sat next to him playing a video game on his phone quietly. The blond was drinking a soda while Justin drank a bottle of water. Alan leaned his head back onto Justin’s shoulder.

“Hey, Xiaojie, how come you only ever drink water?” Alan asked. Justin flinched, keeping his eyes on his book, clearly embarrassed by the question, “You don’t have to tell me if it’s embarrassing. I was just curious. We roomed together for almost eight years and I’ve never seen you drink anything besides water.” Justin shifted uncomfortably.

“I… I have an overactive bladder,” Justin said softly. The bespectacled boy’s cheeks were flushed red as he answered, “A lot of juices and carbonated or caffeinated drinks aggravate it and I… I don’t want to pee my pants… so I just drink water.” The blond turned to look at Justin who hid his face behind his book bashfully.

“Is that all?” Alan said, “I guess I did notice you jumping up and running to the bathroom sometimes,” The blond said, contemplating. Justin whimpered and buried his face further into his book, “I don’t think it’s that big of a deal, though; I’ve peed my pants before,” Alan said. Justin lowered the book very slightly so that he could look at Alan. His brown eyes were wet with tears of embarrassment.

“You have?” The words were barely a squeak but Alan nodded vigorously.

“Yeah…” Alan gave a small abashed smile, “I told you my parents made me do Boy Scouts when I was little?” He said. Justin nodded, “I think I told you that I barely lasted a month in the Boy Scouts, too, right?” Alan said, “It’s because I  _ really _ don’t like feeling dirty and they tried to make me go on a hike and I  _ really _ hated it…” Justin tilted his head to the side slightly, “I ended up peeing my pants because I didn’t want to pee outdoors and then crying until they sent me home and after that my parents let me quit,” He said, letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

“I’m sorry…” Justin said, “I didn’t mean to make you recount something embarrassing.” Alan shrugged and nuzzled Justin lightly.

“It’s okay, Xiaojie,” Alan laughed, “I’m not embarrassed about it anymore,” He said, “And it if helps you feel better, I don’t mind telling you about it.” 


	26. Day 26: On the Phone/Video Call

Erial shivered. It was cold out on his balcony, but it was Friday night, which meant it was time for his Friday night ritual of chainsmoking. A tiny pile of crumpled cigarette cartons sat on the table next to him. He gently inhaled smoke through the filter for a moment before blowing a cloud of smoke out into the cool night air. Half-way through his next drag, his cellphone rang.

“What’s up, Chunhee?” Erial said into the microphone, taking a drag off his cigarette as quietly as he could.

“Eri? Are you smoking again?” Chunhee said. Erial blew the smoke out of his mouth.

“Yeah. It’s Friday. I always smoke on Friday,” He said. Chunhee clicked his tongue disappointedly.

“Eri! That’s so bad for you! You really need to quit,” Chunhee chastised him. Erial sighed, taking another drag off his cigarette.

“I know I need to quit, Chunhee,” He said, “But, to be fair to me, I still smoke less than the average New Yorker,” Erial offered. Chunhee groaned.

“Sixty cigarettes a week is still sixty cigarettes,” Chunhee said, “You’re gonna give yourself lung cancer.” Erial took a defiant drag off his cigarette, “That wasn’t a challenge!” The medical student said. Erial knew Chunhee couldn’t see him, but he couldn’t help sticking his tongue out at the phone.

“I’ll race you to hell!” Erial laughed. Chunhee huffed. Erial could almost hear the student crossing his arms in frustration.

“I’ll drag you back from hell kicking and screaming, Eri,” Chunhee said, “You die when I say you can die,” He laughed. Erial found himself smiling as Chunhee laughed with him. He leaned on the railing of his balcony, “But I didn’t call to you to chastise you about your smoking problem,” Chunhee said.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Erial said. Chunhee snickered.

“Okay, but really, I’m actually not calling to yell at you,” Chunhee said, “I wanted to ask you if you’re free next Friday. I’ve got a work party and if you aren’t working it’d be nice to bring you to show off to my coworkers,” He said. Erial tensed up.

“Are you sure you want to bring me?” Erial’s voice was mousey and small, a far cry from the normal confidence the boy displayed, “I’m… I’m… you know,” Erial said sadly.

“Of course I want to!” Chunhee said, “I love you and I’m proud of you,” He said. Erial felt a slight pressure in his abdomen. It was probably just the water he’d drank while smoking, but it might have been heightened by the anxiety of meeting Chunhee’s coworkers.

“But, I’m nothing like your coworkers,” Erial said, “They’re all doctors and surgeons and nurses and I’m… I’m me,” He’d never really had shame about his profession, but he knew well that it was something that was looked down upon and he didn’t want to hurt Chunhee’s career by existing.

“Yes, Eri, you’re you. That’s why I love you,” Chunhee said, “If you really don’t want to go, I won’t make you,” He said. Erial breathed quietly, putting his cigarette ọut in his ashtray.

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” He mumbled. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. Chunhee sighed.

“I would grab your face so sweetly right now, damn it,” The student said, “Don’t  _ worry _ about what  _ I _ think, Eri. It’s about what  _ you’re _ comfortable with,” Chunhee said. Erial stared down into the alley his balcony overlooked.

“I just… I don’t want to make you look bad…” Erial said, “But if you really want me to go, I will,” He said. Chunhee hummed softly.

“Well. take your time and think about it, okay?” Chunhee said, “There was something else I wanted to talk to you about…” The student said, “Do you mind going back inside?”

“Huh? I can,” Erial said, scooping up his empty cigarette cartons and letting himself back into his apartment, “What’s so important that I can’t discuss it on my balcony?” Chunhee exhaled sharply.

“I just… missed you…” Chunhee said coyly. Erial dropped the cigarette cartons in the trash loudly. His phone beeped with an incoming video call, “You know, sexually,” Chunhee said. Erial snickered.

“You can just say you’re horny,” Erial said, “You know what I do for work,” He giggled. The smaller boy let himself into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, kicking his pants off as he accepted the video call.

“It feels so lecherous to say it like that,” Chunhee said, his face appearing on Erial’s phone screen, “I’m your boyfriend, not some random client.” Erial rolled his eyes. The escort palmed his cock through his boxers lazily. “Aw, you’re not gonna let me see?” Chunhee said.

Erial angled his phone down a little bit so his hand was in the view of the camera. He felt his skin tingle bashfully and he averted his eyes from the camera a bit. As he didn’t offer phone sex or video sessions, he wasn’t really used to being on camera. Chunhee moved his phone down so Erial could see his erection.

“You’re so cute when you get shy, Eri,” Chunhee said. The compliment only made Erial feel more embarrassed. He hit the kickstand on his phone and set the phone down on the bed in between his legs, “Oo, fancy,” Chunhee said. Erial exhaled softly, stroking his half-hard cock through his boxers.

Chunhee moaned softly, stroking his cock as he watched Erial. His eyes followed the curve of Erial’s fingers as they moved over his clothed erection nimbly. Erial breathed softly. His body tingled with arousal as he watched Chunhee pleasure himself.

“Let me see your pretty little cock,” Chunhee said. Erial covered his mouth with one hand, muffling his moans. He pulled his cock out through his fly, looking away from the camera bashfully, “That’s my perfect boy,” Chunhee praised him. Erial’s fingers ran up the underside of his cock, a small whimper escaped his lips as he toyed with his foreskin.

“Chunhee…” Erial pulled the neckline of his shirt up over his mouth and nose, looking down at his phone camera shyly. Chunhee smiled as he stroked his cock. The student licked his lips seductively as he pumped his cock.

“What is it, baby?” Chunhee said, “Do you want me to praise you more?” Erial closed his eyes, embarrassed, “You want me to tell you what a perfect, wonderful, good boy you are?” Erial let out a soft whine. His fingers moved over his cock fluidly, sending waves of pleasure through his body, “That’s a good boy, Eri. Let me hear your voice,” Chunhee said. Erial shook his head timidly, “Aw, please, Eri? I love your moans,” Chunhee said.

“It’s embarrassing,” Erial said softly. His bladder signalled again. He bit his lip as his fingers teased his frenulum. He knew that Chunhee wouldn’t stop him from going to the bathroom, but he also didn’t want to disappoint the student. Chunhee was working hard and they didn’t have a lot of time to see each other. This was a special treat.

“Aw, it’s okay,” Chunhee said. The student’s voice was heavy with lust, “You’re the most perfect, wonderful boy,” Chunhee breathed. Erial let out a soft squeal. His hips twitched as he pleasured himself for Chunhee, “Oh, Eri, your body likes this, doesn’t it?” Erial’s cock twitched. A bead of precum dripped down the underside of his cock.

As Erial pumped his cock, he could feel his bladder pressing against his prostate. The feeling of having a full bladder while masturbating was something that Erial had secretly indulged himself in before, but he’d never done anything like it with someone else. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning quietly as he stroked himself.

“Oh, you beautiful boy,” Chunhee moaned. He let out breathy moans as he watched Erial touch his cock. Erial’s bladder felt heavy and full as he brought himself closer and closer to orgasm. He felt like gravity was pulling down on his bladder. He let out a soft whimper and gripped his cock for a moment as a wave of desperation hit him, “What’s wrong, my perfect boy?” Chunhee asked.

“I have… to pee…” Erial said shyly. Chunhee bit his lip.

“You can go to the bathroom if you want,” He said, “But it’d be kind of hot if you peed yourself too,” The student admitted. Erial could feel his cheeks getting hot with shame, “Only if you want to! I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to,” Chunhee said.

“I’ll think about it…” Erial said, “C-Can you praise me some more, please?” His voice was soft and timid. Chunhee smiled.

“You’re a good boy, Eri,” Chunhee started, “You’re my precious, good little boy,” The student said. His breaths were coming in heavy gasps as he pumped himself. Erial couldn’t hold back the sweet moans that escaped him as Chunhee lavished praise on him, “Oh, that’s perfect. Moan for me, my love,” Chunhee breathed. Erial felt his shyness starting to melt away as he let his mouth fall open a bit. Each word of praise brought him closer and closer to the edge, “Eri, you’re the most perfect, obedient boy,” Chunhee moaned.

“Chun… hee…” Erial whimpered softly. His body was nearing orgasm, “I’m close… can… can I cum?” He asked, pulling his shirt up over his mouth and nose again. His full bladder pressed against his prostate, leaving him squirming in desperation and pleasure.

“Cum for me, Eri,” Chunhee said. Erial let out a strangled cry, cumming into his hand. His bladder immediately throbbed with a vengeance. He doubled over, gripping his cock as a tiny dribble of pee escaped him. Chunhee chewed his lip in anticipation.

“D-Do you really want me to pee myself?” Erial asked. His voice was strained as he struggled to hold his bladder. Chunhee’s eyes widened.

“Y-Yes…  _ God _ , yes, Eri,” The student moaned. Erial didn’t need any more encouragement. His pelvic floor released almost instantly. Warm urine splashed onto the sheet around him. He moaned softly in relief as his bladder emptied with a soft hiss. Chunhee let out a muffled scream as he came. Erial’s vision blurred in and out of focus as he tried to catch his breath. The warm wetness of his boxers was erotic and shameful at the same time as he pissed himself. After a moment, the flow slowed to a stop and Erial looked up at Chunhee for approval. There was a stunned silence between them as they processed the new ground they’d broken, “That was… amazing, Eri. You’re  _ such _ a good boy,” Chunhee purred.


	27. Day 27: Holding as Part of a Game

Dragathel’s tail flicked in amusement as he uncovered the dice to reveal his hand. Julgres’s face fell as he saw the numbers on the dice under Dragathel’s cup. The white-haired devil struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

“What’s the matter, Jul?” Dragathel teased him gently, “Do you think I cheated? Do you want to play an extra round?” The blond devil grinned as Julgres tried to compose himself.

“No…” The white-haired devil closed his eyes, lowering his head sadly, “I lost fair and square.” Julgres’s tail curled around his legs nervously, “What will you have me do?” He asked nervously. Dragathel got up and ran into the kitchen. He came back with a cup of water.

“Drink,” Dragathel said. Julgres took the cup and drank the water. Once he finished the cup of water he put the cup down in front of him for Dragathel to inspect, “Lovely. Now you’re going to hold your bladder until I say you can go to the bathroom,” The blond said, smiling brightly. Julgres nodded slowly, “Do you want to play more?” Dragathel said.

“Okay,” Julgres said and picked up the dice and the cup. The white-haired devil gently shook the cup of dice and checked his values, “Fives,” He said, tallying fifteen points onto a new score chart. He passed the cup to Dragathel who shook the cup and rolled the dice. The blond looked at the dice and re-rolled two of the dice.

“Large straight,” He sang, writing his score into his own sheet. The blond then got up and went back into the kitchen. He returned with another glass of water for Julgres. The white-haired devil drank the water. He took the dice and rolled them. He grimaced when he saw the values of the dice and re-rolled all of them.

“Sixes,” Julgres said, adding a twelve into his score sheet. They went back and forth rolling the dice and writing down their scores with Dragathel getting a cup of water for Julgres after every round. Soon, Julgres could feel his bladder start to fill. He rolled the dice again, sighing when he saw his values. After re-rolling some of the dice, he wrote down the score on the chart.

“What’s the matter, Jul?” Dragathel asked, feigning ignorance. Julgres looked down bashfully, fidgeting his legs, “I can’t know unless you tell me, Jul,” Dragathel said.

“I have to pee,” Julgres said. Dragathel smiled and reached over and patted Julgres’s head. The white-haired devil leaned into the blond’s touch. His bladder signalled angrily, filling quickly with all the water that Dragathel had given him. He whimpered, pressing his thighs together.

“Aw, you’re so cute, Jul,” Dragathel said. Julgres could feel himself blushing as Dragathel complimented him. He rubbed his thighs together nervously, “Why so shy, Jul?” Dragathel reached across the table and tilted Julgres’s chin up so he could look the white-haired devil in the eyes. Julgres closed his eyes, biting his lip. He let out a submissive whimper as Dragathel ran his claws through the silvery-white locks.

“You’re embarrassing me,” Julgres said. His skin burned with embarrassment as Dragathel continued to tease him. Dragathel snickered making Julgres’s heart jump up into his throat. His bladder screamed angrily. The pressure in his abdomen was growing rapidly like an overfilled balloon. He squeezed his pelvic floor muscles, trying his best to contain the contents of his bladder as Dragathel continued to lavish affection on him.

“Poor Jul must have to go so badly,” Dragathel said and patted his lap, “Why don’t you come over here and sit on my lap?” The blond said. Dragathel’s pink eyes sparkled with mischievous lust as Julgres struggled to shift to his knees so he could crawl across the floor. He settled himself in Dragathel’s lap, straddling the blond’s legs.

“Dragathel, please let me go to the toilet,” Julgres said timidly. The white-haired devil looked at his lover with pleading eyes as he shifted uncomfortably in the blond’s lap. Dragathel smirked at Julgres and gently kissed the Sloth God. Julgres melted into the kiss, allowing Dragathel to wrap his arms around his waist lazily.

“Not yet, Jul,” The Lust God’s voice was breathy as he pulled Julgres flush against him. Julgres moaned. He could feel gravity pulling downwards on his bladder. The Sloth God’s pelvic floor quivered as he did his best to hold onto the control he had. He squirmed helplessly in Dragathel’s arms, trying to alleviate the pressure on his bladder in any way he could. A tiny little spurt of urine leaked out into his underclothes. Julgres flinched away from Dragathel and grabbed his cock tightly.

“ _ Please _ , Dragathel,” He moaned, “Please, please,” He rested his head against Dragathel’s shoulder, “Please let me go to the toilet,” He said, but his words came out as more of a sob than a statement, “Please, please, I’m going to pee my pants,” He sniffled.

“That’s just too bad, isn’t it, Jul?” Dragathel gently lifted the back of Julgres’s shirt and lightly dragged his claws along the soft skin of Julgres’s back. The Sloth God shuddered. More little leaks wet his underclothes. He gripped his cock hard, trying to hold back the enormous amount of pressure in his abdomen.

“Dragathel…” He said, looking up at the Lust God desperately as each wave of desperation forced more urine into his clothes, “Dragathel, I’m going to pee myself,” He said. His pearly white eyes glistened with tears as he fought his body’s desires. He could feel the fabric of his pants becoming damp as a small gush of piss escaped him. The little leaks were becoming more frequent and longer. Slowly the leaks started to combine into a tiny trickle, “Dragathel… I’m going to…” Julgres twisted his body around, squirming in Dragathel’s lap as the hot liquid started running through his fingers into Dragathel’s lap, “I’m… I’m peeing myself,” He whimpered as his body just gave up.

Piss cascaded down his thighs, pooling in Dragathel’s lap and around them on the floor. Julgres dissolved into tears, collapsing against Dragathel’s chest. Dragathel hugged Julgres tightly, stroking the Sloth God’s hair as the white-haired devil’s bladder released all over his lap. Julgres’s whole body shook with each sob as the smaller devil wept in his lover’s arms. The soft hissing sound of his bladder emptying made his whole body burn with humiliation. As the flow of urine slowly trickles to a stop. Julgres was left sobbing in Dragathel’s arms as his saturated clothing started to cool and turn clammy.

“Jul,” Dragathel’s voice was airy and sweet. Julgres gripped Dragathel’s shirt, keeping his face hidden in Dragathel’s chest, “There’s no need for tears, love,” Dragathel hummed, “You’re a good boy.” 


	28. Day 28: Interrupted on the Way to the Bathroom

Justin was almost at the point of nodding off entirely in the middle of his last lecture of the day. His eyelids felt heavy as he tried to keep his mind on the lecture. Like most days, Alan would be meeting him when he finished his classes for the day, but there was the matter of getting through the day’s classes before that could happen. Justin yawned, resisting the urge to put his head down on his desk.

“Hm, it’s Friday,” The professor said, looking up at the clock, “Why don’t you all go home early today? We’re ahead of the curriculum schedule anyway,” She said, walking back to her desk. The students didn’t need to be told twice. Some were out the door before she was even able to finish her sentence while others took a little longer. Justin stretched his arms over his head before putting his stuff in his bag and throwing the bag over his shoulder.

Getting out early meant there was going to be a longer period of time to wait before Alan got there. He found himself a bench to sit on where he could read quietly while he waited for Alan. He sent the blond a quick text letting him know that he’d gotten out early and where he’d wait for him and soon found himself immersed in his book.

As Justin flipped the pages of his book, he felt an all-too-familiar pang from inside his abdomen. Without skipping a beat, he closed his book and grabbed his bag to make a hasty trip to the restroom. He knew that holding it wasn’t really an option for him — it never had been — so an appropriately speedy response was important. He walked swiftly towards where he knew the closest restroom was.

“Justin!” A voice called from behind him. Justin turned around and found a girl from one of his lectures, “Hey! I’m glad I caught you! I needed to ask you something,” She said. Justin shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t really have time to answer her question, but he didn’t want her to think he was avoiding her or anything.

“U-Uh, what’s up?” He stammered. His need wasn’t overly urgent yet. He just prayed that her question was simple and short.

“I was wondering if you had time to explain the homework from yesterday to me,” She said sheepishly, “I didn’t really get it.” Justin felt a surge of panic. The homework she was talking about was not a short or simple assignment. He shifted his weight back and forth, trying to figure out how to tell her he didn’t have time.

“I don’t — “ He started but the girl cut him off.

“Don’t lie! You’re so smart! There’s no way you didn’t understand it!” She said, putting her hands on her hips. Justin recoiled. Alan had always told him he needed to be more assertive and he knew the blond was right, but he just hadn’t nailed down the process of saying ‘no’ yet.

“It was just a review sheet on major scales,” Justin said. His voice sounded a little bit strained. This stuff was all too basic to him, and he’d just assumed everyone in the course had had the basic musical training in at least one instrument.

“Okay, but I didn’t get it!” She insisted. Justin felt his bladder signal again. He looked around, trying to find an excuse to leave. He was  _ sure _ she had to be lying. There was no way someone would have ended up in this course without this information.

“I really can’t — ” He tried to disengage again but the girl reached out and grabbed his wrist. He tried to pull his hand away violently, but she clung to him. Justin wanted to scream and cry, but he did his best to reign in his panic.

“Please! I need your help!” She pleaded. Justin started to shake and she released his wrist. He pulled his hand away and stumbled back a little, panic surging through his veins as he tried to suppress the flashbacks. 

“P-Please… I can’t right now,” He pleaded. His bladder throbbed angrily. He was running out of time  _ fast _ . He took a few steps back, his mind flitting in and out of the present as he tried to collect himself, “I promise, I’ll help you later. I have to go do something,” He said and spun around on his heel. He took off towards the bathroom, but each step sent a shock through his bladder.

Justin prayed to whatever god would listen to him at that moment for just a few more seconds of control. He could feel little leaks of urine soaking into his boxers. He whimpered and shoved one hand in between his legs as he approached the men’s room. He gripped his cock tightly trying to gain just a little more control. He pushed the door open with his shoulder, tears pricking his eyes. The door had barely closed behind him when his pelvic floor caved. He whimpered as warm urine flooded his pants, cascading down his legs and into his shoes. He watched absently as streaks of wetness snaked down the inside of his pant legs. He crouched down, putting his face in his hands and sniffling miserably as he wet himself.

After a moment his bladder was empty and he was left crouched on the floor of the bathroom, dripping wet with cooling urine. He got up, wiping his eyes furiously, and locked himself in one of the stalls. His phone rang and he checked it. It was Alan. He picked up, still sniffling loudly.

“Eh? Xiaojie? What’s wrong? Where are you?” Alan sounded worried and a little bit frantic.

“I’m in the bathroom down the hall,” Justin said softly, “I… uhm… I had an accident…” He whispered. He could hear Alan start to move quickly.

“I’ll be right there, Xiaojie. Don’t worry! Everything’s going to be okay,” The blond said. 


	29. Day 29: Fear Wetting

'Is this really what you want?' Zaazhen asked. Even though they were communicating telepathically, Alaneo could hear the concern and worry in Zaazhen’s ‘voice’. Alaneo nodded furiously, ' _ Really _ ?' The black-haired fairy looked concerned. 

“Yes!” Alaneo affirmed his position, “We have a safeword. We have a plan that I’m confident in. I  _ really _ want you to do this,” Alaneo said. Zaazhen nodded slowly, “Please, Zaazhen. If you really don’t like it, we don’t have to do it again.” Zaazhen took a deep breath and grabbed Alaneo by the throat. The blue-haired fairy closed one eye as the Earth God choked him. The indifferent look in Zaazhen’s eyes made him almost as hard as the asphyxiation. Without warning, Zaazhen threw Alaneo to the ground roughly. The Ethereal God tumbled to the floor in a heap, gasping for air. He tried to lift himself off the ground, but Zaazhen stomped down on his shoulders, forcing him back to the ground.

Alaneo looked up at Zaazhen, his blue eyes clouded with lust as Zaazhen glared down at him impassively. Before Alaneo could say anything, Zaazhen kicked the Ethereal God in the stomach. Alaneo coughed, hunching over as Zaazhen kicked him again, harder than the first time. The blow sent Alaneo tumbling backwards. His vision blurred as he hit the ground, wheezing from being kicked in the stomach.

“Degrade… me…” Alaneo said. His blue eyes were unfocused as he looked up at his lover. Zaazhen stomped on Alaneo’s chest just hard enough to knock the wind out of the blue-haired fairy.

'You want me to degrade you like the fucking worthless piece of shit you are?' Zaazhen’s voice was even and emotionless. Alaneo couldn’t help but feel turned on by how hatefully Zaazhen looked down at him, 'Is that what you want? You want to be treated like the empty-headed whore that you are?' Alaneo was going to say something but Zaazhen kicked him violently, sending him flying into the wall.

Alaneo coughed. The metallic taste of blood entered his mouth when he did. He coughed more, spitting the blood onto the floor. Zaazhen’s countenance was unbreakable. Alaneo knew the Earth God was probably worried out of his mind, yet his face did not betray even the slightest hint of concern for Alaneo’s wellbeing.

Zaazhen’s foot connected with Alaneo’s stomach again. The blue-haired fairy could taste more blood as Zaazhen kicked him over and over. Blood and saliva dripped down the Ethereal God’s chin as Zaazhen brutalised him. He looked up at Zaazhen’s face, immersing himself in the violence that Zaazhen was committing against him.

Fear and arousal rushed through Alaneo’s veins as he looked into Zaazhen’s dispassionate eyes. The Earth God stared down at Alaneo as if the blue-haired fairy were the dirt under his shoes. Alaneo’s whole body burned with arousal as his lover violently subjugated him. He could feel the strength of Zaazhen’s blows increasing, just as he’d requested. As Alaneo looked up into Zaazhen’s face, he realised that if he didn’t know better, he’d think Zaazhen would actually kill him.

Alaneo’s skin prickled with arousal as he imagined Zaazhen brutally murdering him like this. Perhaps it was the fading in and out of consciousness that was making him feel like this, but the more he imagined Zaazhen murdering him, the more he began to believe it might actually happen. As he stared into Zaazhen’s emotionless gaze, Alaneo felt an unusually gentle warmth between his legs.

'Look at that,' Zaazhen’s voice was full of disgust, 'Pissing yourself like a fucking child.' Humiliation washed over Alaneo’s body as his bladder emptied, soaking his underclothes and his dress. The hot piss flowed down his legs, pooling underneath him as Zaazhen continued to beat him mercilessly. The warm wetness spread underneath him, soaking into his dress and leaving a puddle of urine all around him. 'What’s the matter? What happened to all that shit you were talking before?' Zaazhen said, 'Did you lose the will to fight like you lost control of your bladder?' The next blow to Alaneo’s stomach sent a pulsing wave of pleasure through his body. The blue-haired fairy let out a soft squeal, twitching and crying out as he orgasmed on the floor in a puddle of his piss.

Alaneo wasn’t exactly sure what he expected to happen next, but the strikes to his abdomen stopped. Zaazhen dropped to his knees and leaned over Alaneo. The black-haired fairy’s countenance shattered as he looked over Alaneo’s body.

'Alaneo, are you okay?' Zaazhen’s voice in Alaneo’s head was frantic as the samurai gently pressed his fingers to Alaneo’s torso, looking for signs of grave injury. Alaneo coughed, his breath coming in short gasps.

“I’m… fine…” Alaneo weakly held his arms out to Zaazhen, “Hold me…” Zaazhen very carefully lifted the fairy’s small frame into his arms, cuddling Alaneo close to his body, “That was… amazing… I loved it…” Alaneo gasped, “I came  _ so _ hard…” 


	30. Day 30: Free Choice (Elevator)

“Luca… Luca… Zhang Lujia! Earth to Luca!” Luca jumped as Elijah waved his hand in front of his face. Luca had been spacing out waiting for Elijah to come back to their table in the cafeteria with their food, “You were gracious enough to pay for lunch, you should probably eat the food you paid for,” Elijah said setting the tray down in front of Luca.

“Maybe I just wanted you to eat two meals while I watched,” Luca said. Elijah bopped Luca on the nose and picked up a spoonful of macaroni and cheese and nudged Luca’s lips with the spoon playfully. Luca closed his lips over the spoon and took the spoon from Elijah. Elijah reached over with his own spoon and scooped out some of Luca’s macaroni, “Aren’t you lactose intolerant?” Luca said.

“Yeah,” Elijah said, putting the spoon in his mouth defiantly. Luca shrugged.

“Spending an hour in the bathroom is your prerogative, I guess,” Luca said. The bartender ate his food slowly, sipping on a soda quietly as he did. Elijah could not have been more different. The student practically inhaled his meal while Luca looked on in shocked disgust, “Do you have to eat like a damn caveman?”

“I’m  _ hungry _ ,” Elijah whined, not even concerned about talking with his mouth full. Luca reached over and gently pushed the student’s mouth closed.

“Talk  _ after _ you swallow,” Luca said. Elijah nodded, smiling at Luca even though the bartender rolled his eyes so hard that it seemed they might fall right out of his head. Luca happily sipped on his grape soda as he ate his food. Elijah always made fun of him for liking grape soda, but the student also always made sure to find grape soda wherever he could for the bartender. Luca knew that the reason Elijah liked hanging out at this mall was that the food court had grape soda, even if the student wouldn’t say it out loud.

“Did you wanna stop anywhere before we head home?” Elijah asked. Luca shook his head. They’d taken some time to window shop together before getting lunch and Luca couldn’t think of anything he needed to get. The bartender rarely shopped for more than just food and the occasional replacement clothing item. After a bit, they finished up their food and tossed the cartons and put the tray on the collection stand.

As they gathered up their things, Luca felt a small twinge in his abdomen. He looked over at the bathrooms on the other side of the food court but opted to wait until they got back to Elijah’s apartment. It was only a fifteen-minute walk; there was no reason to use a dirty public restroom when he was going to be home in twenty minutes anyway.

Luca followed Elijah out of the food court. The student reached back and took Luca’s hand in his own, gently caressing the soft skin on the back of Luca’s hand with his thumb. Luca could feel a tingly heat rising to his cheeks as he stared down at his hand in Elijah’s. He still wasn’t used to public displays of affection like this. Elijah glanced back at Luca. When the student saw the timid look on Luca’s face, he turned and pulled Luca close. Elijah chastely pressed his lips to Luca’s, wrapping his free arm around the bartender’s waist so he could hold Luca’s hips flush against his own. Luca’s knees almost gave out when Elijah kissed him. Elijah broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Luca’s.

“You looked sad,” Elijah said, “So I wanted to make you smile,” He said. He smiled down at the bartender who nuzzled his head into Elijah’s chest. After a moment, they continued down the street. Luca found himself walking closer to Elijah, just hoping that no one would have anything to say to them. He’d become used to the stares, sometimes angry, often curious, that he’d get when Elijah would be affectionate to him. Elijah didn’t seem worried about it, but Luca couldn’t help but feel threatened when people would stare at them.

As they walked, Luca found himself fidgeting a little bit. The caffeine in the soda must have been working its magic because he could feel the pressure in his abdomen building rapidly. His steps started to become stiffer as he followed behind Elijah closely. They were almost back to Elijah’s apartment, so he wasn’t concerned.

As soon as they got in the elevator, Elijah pulled Luca into a hug, stroking the bartender’s hair lovingly. Luca relaxed into Elijah’s arms, putting his own arms around the student’s waist and listening to the soft ‘ding’ that the elevator made as it passed each floor. Suddenly the lights flickered out and the sound of the elevator whirred to a stop. Luca gripped Elijah’s shirt tightly.

“W-What’s going on?” Luca said softly, looking up into the pitch blackness.

“I don’t know,” Elijah mumbled and took out his phone to use as a flashlight. He kept one hand on Luca so he wouldn’t lose the bartender in the dark as he searched the panel for the emergency call button. He found the button and pressed it. The speaker crackled for a moment before someone picked up.

“Hello? What’s your emergency?” 

“Hi, I’m stuck in the third elevator. The lights went off and the elevator stopped moving,” Elijah said, not even really sure where the speaker was, but hoping that he’d be heard.

“Noted. The power for the whole building — and most, if not all, of the nearby buildings — seems to be out right now,” The operator said, “We’re doing our best to restore power promptly. Hang tight.” With that, the channel crackled closed. Luca was glad that Elijah couldn’t see his dismayed face in the darkness. He fidgeted nervously. He should have gone to the bathroom before leaving, but it was far too late now.

“We… might be here a while,” Elijah said, looking down at the news on his phone, “Looks like it’s a major power outage.” It took all of Luca’s willpower not to break down crying there. He had to believe that they’d be out of the elevator soon enough. He had to believe that the outage could be fixed quickly. Luca squirmed uncomfortably. Maybe it was the situation, but his bladder felt far more full than it did just seconds before, “Are you all right, Luca? Your hand’s really clammy.”

“I’m fine…” Luca squeaked. He was lying through his teeth, but he knew Elijah wouldn’t press him. The student always did his best to avoid causing the bartender any discomfort. Knowing that he couldn’t be seen in the darkness made him fidget and squirm more. The pitch blackness of the elevator also made it near impossible to get a feel for the passage of time.

After a moment, Elijah pulled Luca into a hug again. The student must have thought that the dark or the situation was making Luca nervous, and while he wasn’t wrong, he was missing some critical information as well. Elijah rubbed Luca’s back in soothing circles, humming softly to the bartender. Luca couldn’t stop squirming, though. Elijah rested his chin on Luca’s head.

“Do you have to pee?” Elijah asked. Luca froze, “Bingo,” Elijah said softly. Luca trembled both with embarrassment and with need as his bladder reminded him for the hundredth time that it needed to be emptied. Luca let out a soft whine, fussing with the loose denim around his crotch.

“It’s… it’s fine. I’ll be fine,” He said, trying more to reassure himself than Elijah. Elijah continued to comfort him quietly as he continued to squirm as he tried to hold his bladder. He let out a soft squeal as a tiny spurt of pee leaked into his boxers. He grabbed his cock, gripping the organ tightly in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure on his bladder.

“Luca…” Elijah said, “Here, take your pants off,” He said. Luca couldn’t see anything, but he could hear the rustling of Elijah undoing his own pants.

“What?” Luca said. Another leak made him squirm and press his thighs together. Elijah paused and handed Luca his jeans.

“Pee in my pants. The power is out, no one will know. People will just think it was me,” Elijah said. Luca blinked into the darkness, but time to contemplate whether or not it was a good idea wasn’t something he had. He stripped his pants off and handed them to Elijah so they wouldn’t be on the floor. The bartender barely managed to get Elijah’s jeans on before his muscles gave out.

The only sound that could be heard in the elevator was the soft hissing of Luca’s bladder emptying and Luca’s heavy gasping as he relaxed his tired body. The warm urine soaking through Elijah’s jeans, running down his legs and into his shoes, felt so shameful and taboo. Luca couldn’t help but sniffle and whimper submissively as he pissed himself, even if no one could see what he was doing. He could feel the wet fabric clinging to his legs as he released his bladder onto the floor of the elevator. Elijah just rubbed the back of his hand soothingly. 

Slowly, the stream slowed to a stop. Without waiting too long, Luca stripped the wet pants off and gave them back to Elijah. The student hesitated before handing Luca his pants back.

“You should take off your underwear and dry your legs with them,” Elijah said hastily, “So your pants don’t get wet. I can put your underwear in my bag.” Luca rushed to take his underwear off, drying his legs as best he could with the balled-up fabric. Once he was done, he handed the soiled clothing to Elijah and put his jeans back on. The material of his jeans was abrasive against his cock, but it was a temporary solution. Elijah had barely managed to button his pants back on when the lights flickered back on, but the elevator didn’t move. Luca felt his cheeks get hot and he looked away as he saw the wetness all down the inside of Elijah’s pants.

“Sorry about your pants,” Luca muttered, embarrassed. Elijah tilted his head to the side.

“Hello, are you all right?” The call speaker crackled to life again, “Power has been restored and we’re working on restoring the elevator. Shouldn’t be more than ten minutes now.”

“Thank you for letting us know,” Elijah said into the speaker and the channel closed once more, “Ten minutes, eh?” Elijah said, looking up at the ceiling. The student walked over and stood in the puddle of Luca’s urine on the floor. Before Luca could ask what he was doing, a familiar hissing sound filled the silence. The already saturated denim glistened with fresh urine as Elijah re-wet his jeans. The puddle of urine on the floor expanded again as Elijah’s piss ran out the leg of his pants, splashing into the existing puddle. The student didn’t even really seem fazed by what was going on. More streaks of wetness snaked down the front of his pants as he wet himself. The soft hissing quieted to a stop and Elijah shook off his legs lightly before walking over to where Luca was standing.

“You…” Luca started but Elijah just nonchalantly put his arm around the bartender.

“I had to go,” He said plainly, “It’s not a big deal. It happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! I'm glad that I managed to finish these prompts. Please check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fabulousmurder) or [Tumblr](https://fabulous-murder.tumblr.com) for updates on my current projects!


End file.
